Así de Simple
by JoseFan
Summary: Katniss Everdeen tiene una vida demasiado ocupada, debe convalidar su vida entre la Universidad y su exitosa carrera de actriz que la tiene sofocada, no tiene tiempo ni ánimo para una relación, una mala experiencia pasada la marcó para siempre, o eso creía hasta que conoció a Peeta Mellark.
1. Primera Vista

He estado buscando piedras

para el pavimento de carreteras solitarias

Excabando por tesoros en mis huesos

que nunca pude encontrar.

Simple As This - Jake Bugg

En estos momentos deberia estar estudiando, pasado mañana tengo el examen de fin de semestre y no he estudiado lo suficiente, en vez de eso estoy en un vuelo que me llava a "casa" desde Londres. Lo peor, peor de todo es que hoy es mi cumpleaños, en realidad en tres minutos mas lo va a ser, porque son las 11:57 de un viernes (casi sábado), pero en este avión nadie lo sabe. Cuan lo aborde muchas cabezas se voltearon a verme e inclusoen este momento algunas lo hacen, no es porque tenga un cuerpo exuberantemente curvilineo, tampoco porque mi rostro sea perfectamente hermoso, porque no es asi, la razon por la que la gente me mira es porque soy "famosa".

Les contaré un poco; cuando estaba en mi tercer año de universidad una captadora se me acercó, me dijo algo como: "estamos buscando chicas que participen en una pelicula". No iba a aceptar porque 1) no soy actriz, 2) nunca me gustó la televisión, 3) soy demasiado vergonzosa y mi rostro se vuelve un tomate por cualquier cosa, pero la captadora captó mi atención cuando dijo que me pagarian siete mil dólares, asi que 4) acepté porque 5) era una universitaria por ende 6) necesitaba el dinero ya que 7) era becada, asique le dije que sí. Cuento corto. Fui a una audición. Me contrataron y me explicaron todo. Era un pequeño papel en una pelicula de poco presupuesto del cine independiente. Y despúes de eso todo es un borrón.

Luego de las clases de Literatura Inglesa en la Universidad de California-Berkeley (vale decir, la cuarta mejor del mundo) cruzaba medio estado para llegar a los sets de grabación, fue como un mes de rodaje, y cuando me mostraron el resultado final me sorprendi, porque mi papel se habia convertido en uno más grande, a la par con el protagonico, pusieron todas las escenas que grabé. No se como los criticos supieron de esta pelicula pero en un mes habia recibido una cantidad enorme de nominaciones a premios. Ganó la mayoria de ellos y yo tambien gané. Muchos. Más de lo que alguna vez pensé. Por lo que converti en famosa. Hacia dos años de eso, no lejé la Universidad pero tampoco dejé de actuar porque me gustó, me hacia sentir confiada, o algo asi. He hecho 3 peliculas más, todas con una gran recepcion por lo que tengo un moton de dinero que nunca ocuparé. Y en las clases me iba muy bien.

Asi que aqui estaba ahora, sola, en mi cumpleaños, en medio de un vuelo, apunto de cumplir 22 y con la vida economicamente resuelta.

Entonces llego salgo del aeropuerto.

Flash

Flash

Uno tras otro, no paran. Hay camaras detras de estos y microfonos a centimetros de mi boca. Ttambien, periodistas, quienes estudiaron por lo menor 5 años en la universidad para persegirme por el aeropuerto y hacerme preguntas que ni siquiera escucho porque llevo audifonos con la musica tan alta que apenas puedo pensar, lastima.

Solo me concentro en mirar la rubia nuca de Madge, mi agente y una de las muy pocas amigas que tengo, hasta llegar al auto dejando atras la prensa. Suspiro aliviada y porfin me puedo sacar los audifonos, esoty tan cansada que apenas puedo mantener los ojos los abiertos durante el trayecto a mi apartamento, puedo escuchar el insistente parloteo de Magde a mi lado hasta que que al poco rato se baja del auto para entrar en sucasa donde la pasamos a dejar.

Cuando finalmente llego estoy apunto de caer dormida, con algo de suerte resisto subir en el acensor y encontrar la llave, tengo que decir que mi apartamento no es un gran piso de lujo como muchos esperarian, lo renté porque tiene el techo muy alto y me hacen sentir pequeña.

-¡Sorpresa!- Gritaron en cuanto prendí las luces. Habian unas cincuentas personas ahi. No soy amiga de cincuenta personas. Creo que conosco al 4% de las personas que estan aqui y yo solo quiero ir a mi habitación a dormir.

Finnick, mi mejor y unico amigo hombre, fue el primero en acercarse por lo que supuse que el fue el cumpable de esto. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalon negro, simple pero en en él todo se veia bien. Es lo que pasa si eres uno de los actores mas codiciados de Hollywood.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Fea- me susurró, yo lo abracé.

\- Gracias.

-Sé que no eres muy sociable- dijo tomandome de los hombros de acercandome a la multitud- asi que me tomé la libertad de invitar a algunos amigos.

-Así veo- Me sorprendió ver a algunos compañeros de universidad ahi, estaban todos a un ricón, junto a la mesa con comida, intimidados por toda la gente famosa y no famosa que ellos no conocian.

Finnick me presento a todos los que estaban ahi, no recuerdo el nombre de nadie a no ser que los conosca de antes (que fueron siete personas) o algunos amigos actores de Finn (que fueron tres). Luego me pude refugiar en mi habitación un minuto, tomé una prefunda respiración y la puerta se abrió.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Annie, ella era mi mejor amiga, nos conocimos el primer año, me acompaño a todas as audiciones y estubo conmigo en todo momento. Se sentó conmigo en la cama.

-Si, solo estoy un poco cansada, no me esperaba esto.

-Lo se, tu amigo Finnick me llamó para que viniera y trajera a los chicos, casi me da un infarto- dijo riendo, no me quedó más que reir con ella. - Escucha, sales, estas un rato y luego te disculpas y vienes a dormir, todos entenderán.

-Si, está bien.- Pero eso no pasó, Finnick me incluia en cada conversación que habia, me tomé tres cervesas antes de que me soltara.

Una hora despues todo era un caos, mis amigos universitarios seguian hablando entre ellos y los demás bailaban como locos con la musica a todo volumen. Yo no bailaba, la verdad estaba apunto de quedarme dormida y no podia dejar de pensar en que debia estudiar para el estupido examen al igual que mis compañeron que no hacias más que hablar de eso. En un momento en que Finnick fue al baño me escapé rapidamente al pequeño balcón que tenia mi apartamento, me acosté sobre un tumbona, me giré hacia mi lado izquierdo para ver si alguien salia por la puerta cuando lo vi.

Peeta Mellark, uno de los amigos actores de Finnick estaba apoyado contra la baranda, fumando, se me quedó mirando y yo muerta de verguenza me incorporé para sentarme, mi plan de descanzar unos minutos se habia ido para siempre.

-Eres Peeta Mellark ¿no?- dije como una estupida, sabia quien era, pero no se me acurrió que otra cosa decir.

-Si, ese soy yo- apagó el cigarro, aunque le quedaba más de la mitad y lo pisó con sus converse, él no estaba vestido para una fiesta como todos los demas, llevaba una camiseta negra y jeans-Yo se quien eres, creo que todo el mundo lo sabe, aunque nunca nos presentáron, te he visto de lo lejos algunas veces.

-Umm- no sabia que decir, otra vez-bueno... es un gusto conocerte- extendí mi mano, el la miró sonrió y luego le dio un firme aprentón.

-El gusto es mio- Peeta tiene un fuerte acento britanico, creo recordar que es ingles- ¿no deverias estar celebrando tu cumpleaños?.

\- En realidad solo quiero dormir un poco, acabo de llegar de un viaje y he.. estado muy ocupada-

\- Claro, además de que no conoces a la mitad de los invitados, vi tu rostro cuando entraste- dijo sonriendo, camino un poco y se sentó a mi lado, quedamos muy, muy juntos pero no era incomodo- Finnick jura por su madre que la fiesta es para él.

-¿Cuanto te pagó para que vinieras aqui?

-¿Por qué crees que me pagó?

-¿Por qué vendrias al cumpleaños de una desconocida?

-¿Por qué seguimos con las preguntas?-rió

-Muy bien, paremos.

-No quiero ofenderte, pero no tenia ninguna intención de venir- me miró con una disculpa en el rostro-Finnick dijo, muy cursimente, que era inaceptable que sus dos mejores amigos no se conocieran

-Finnick es un marica- dije, la carcajada de Peeta llenó el balcón.

-No queria decirlo, pero lo es- nos quedamos en silencio un minuto, no podia alejar mi vista del cigarro que Peeta habi tirado hace un momento.

-Ok tengo que decirlo, el cigarro te matará-

-Lo se, casi nunca fumo, pero estaba nervioso- se pasó una mano por su cabello desordenandolo, más si era posible.

-¿Por qué estabas nervioso?

-Mucha gente... no soy muy sociable-

-Oh, exelente, me quedare a tu lado toda la noche entonces, seremos antisociales juntos.

-Bien - Peeta me miró fijamente unos minutos , tantos que se que me sonroje, pero no aparte la mirada, no podia, no se por qué- Me gusta tu cabello.

Mi cabello era castaño mas o menos claro, lo llevaba a a altura de mis senos y se le formaban ondas, pero ahora no era mas que una maraña desordenada y pegajoza.

-En mi defensa- dije- venia del avión y... no se...- Me hice un moño tomate y luego lo pasé por debajo del pelo de más arriba para que lo afirmara porque no tenia elastico.

-¿Cómo hisiste eso?- Reí

-Es facil, ¿quieres intentarlo?

Pasamos la siguiente media hora jugando con mi pelo, a Peeta no le salia bien. Era demasiado delicado, me tomaba como si en cualquier movimiento en falso e iba a quedar calva, para esto se necesita ser mas rudo. Cuando se lo dije se hechó a reir y el muy descarado me llamó pervertida. Luego de un rato se rindió y me comenzó a acariciar el cabello, no queria, juro que no queria, pero no pude evitar quedarme dormida sobre el hombro de Peeta Mellark.


	2. Solo Amigos

Solo Amigos

Cuando desperté, tres horas después, se podía ver que el sol comenzaba a salir, pero no me levanté, tenía demasiado sueño por lo que simplemente me quité la ropa y me volví a acostar en la cama donde sorpresivamente estaba. Seguramente Finnick me trajo. No se escuchaba música ni cualquier tipo de ruido fuera de mi habitación por lo que supuse que la fiesta había acabado. Gracias a Dios. Suspiré y volví a dormir.

El sonido de una canción me volvió a despertar, la reconocí inmediatamente, era Two Fingers de Jake Bugg, mi (por lejos) artista favorito, tenía un pequeño enamoramiento por él, me levanté y salí de mi cuarto en busca de la melodía, mi sala era un desastre. Sobre mi sofá azul marino había una gran cantidad de vasos plásticos rojos, al igual que en la mesa y en todos lados en realidad, también había comida por todos lados y gorros de cumpleaños que no me fije que traían ayer. Decidí que mi próxima misión en la vida sería matar a Finnick, tendrá que venir aquí y limpiar todo esto. La música paró pero un segundo después volvió a sonar desde el principio, obviamente se trataba de un tono de celular. Encontré un Iphone que no era el mío, en la tumbona del balcón. "Casa" estaba llamando, contesté.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, ¿quién habla?- pregunta la voz de hombre al otro lado.

-Soy Katniss Everdeen.

-Oh, gracias a Dios, hola Katniss soy Peeta, ¿me recuerdas? nos conocimos ayer en...- ¿Cómo no iba a recordarlo? ¿Quién olvida las cosas tan rápidamente?

-Sí, sí, hola. ¿Este es tu teléfono?

-Sí, soy un gran torpe y... ayer se me quedó cuanto tu... y...- se queda un momento callado- ¿crees que podría pasar a buscarlo?

-Está bien- respondo demasiado rápido para mi vergüenza.

-Bien, pasaré en un rato

-Nos vemos- digo y corto la llamada.

En ese momento soy consciente de que estoy en bragas, duermo desnuda, no sé por qué, pero me molesta mucho la ropa, corro hasta mi habitación me doy una ducha y me visto con Jeans y una camiseta algo ancha (pero cómoda) gris. No soy una gran fanática de la moda. Hubo un momento en mi vida en que lo intenté y de verdad me esmeré en verme bien, pero después... solo perdió sentido. Cuando tenía que vestirme para algún evento, Magde se ocupaba de todo, a mí solo me vestían como una muñeca y luego estaba media hora tratando de recordar el nombre del diseñador para cuando me lo preguntaran.

Salí a mi cocina (la parte más grande de mi apartamento) para desayunar algo, entonces me di cuenta de que eran las dos de la tarde y que sería mejor un almuerzo. No había mucho que comer, tendría que ir a comprar o quizás lo pediría por Internet, pero siempre se equivocaban en algo. Comí lo poco que había y comencé a ordenar, hoy tenía muchas cosas que hacer y además debía ordenar, debí haber llamado a un equipo de limpieza pero se demorarían mucho y el imbécil de Finnick no contestaba. En eso estaba hasta que tocaron el timbre.

Peeta esta vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta blanca, sobre su cabeza traía una gorra, era la gorra más fea que había visto en mi vida, en serio, era roja, o tal vez en sus años buenos fue roja porque ahora estaba desteñida, en la parte de adelante, sobre la visera tenia UK, obviamente Peeta era ingles.

-Hola, de nuevo- saludó con una gran sonrisa, me adelanté un paso y lo abracé, me gusta dar abrazos, no sé por qué. Él se sorprendió un poco creo, pero en seguida me rodeo con sus brazos, lo escuche aspirar fuertemente y ahí me separe, quizás lo apreté demasiado.

-Hola- dije -pasa, ¿como estas?

-Bien, no dormí mucho pero estoy bien- Peeta se paró cerca del sofá donde aún quedaban algunos vasos y en ese momento desee haber puesto más esmero en ordenar para que estuviera limpio cuando él llegara- Qué gran desastre- dijo metiendo sus manos a los pantalones y volteando su gorra para que quedara la visera hacia atrás.

Ayer no me di cuenta, pero Peeta es realmente guapo, me sacaba por lo menos una cabeza de alto, sus brazos eras fuertes y musculosos pero no demasiado, era de esos chicos que no entrenan para tener músculos sino porque de verdad les gusta, de esos que son estilizados y todo su cuerpo se ve armonioso. Su rostro era lo mejor de todo. Algunos mechones de cabello rubio le caía por la frente. Tenía los ojos más azules que alguna vez había visto, su nariz era recta y definida, él era la primera persona que me gustaba su nariz, nunca me había fijado en la de nadie, eso no se mira muy a menudo ¿o sí?, sus labios eran carnosos y perfectos y sonreía mucho y... no sé.

Peeta me estaba mirando fijamente también, estaba mirando mi boca, solté el labio que inconscientemente estaba mordiendo y le sonreí, porque en momento en los que no sabes que hacer, solo debes sonreír. Pero Peeta me seguía mirando y luego alzó sus cejas. Mierda

-Lo siento ¿qué?- Peeta rió

\- Te decía si necesitas ayuda.

-¿Ayuda para qué?- pregunte como estúpida

-Para... ¿limpiar?- dijo nervioso, se quito la gorra y pasó una mano por su cabello, luego se volvió a colocar la gorra quedando igual que antes.

-Umm.. No, no es necesario- dije bruscamente - pero gracias.

-Claro, de nada- nos quedamos callados un momento, creo que pude ver un rastro de enojo en los ojos de Peeta, pero los cerró antes de que pudiera asegurarme.

Le señalé donde estaba su Iphone y él lo tomó, quise preguntarle si le gustaba Jake Bugg para conversar un poco más con él, pero me dio vergüenza. Me agradeció, lo abracé como despedida y se fue por la puerta.

Eso, fue muy decepcionante, no es que me guste Peeta ni nada por el estilo, pero no quería ser una perra con él. Normalmente me comportaba un poco mejor.

Me sentí un poco desanimada el resto del día, una vez que terminé de limpiar, fui a mi cama, me puse mis horribles anteojos para leer y acomode todos mis libro y cuadernos para estudiar para el bendito examen, necesitaba aprenderme una gran cantidad de géneros literarios y analizar muchos textos, a las 9 PM llevaba un poco más de la mitad cuando mi teléfono sonó. tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido. Lo abrí.

**Soy Peeta, Finnick me dio tu numero, espero que no te moleste. Solo quería disculparme por comportarme como un idiota hoy. Dejé mi teléfono apropósito en tu casa para tener una escusa para ir hoy. En serio lo siento.**

¡¿QUÉ!?

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿Quien hace eso?¿Por qué hace eso? Primero si quieres el número de alguien, mínimo que se lo pidas tu mismo, segundo por qué venir hasta aquí si al final apenas hablamos, ¿así de antisocial era?, digo, yo soy tímida y todo eso pero esto, es otro nivel. Escribí la respuesta:

**¿Por qué hiciste eso? No me gusta que la gente mienta.**

A los segundos recibí su respuesta y fue un básico:"¿Puedo llamarte?". Claro si ya tiene mi número... Le dije que sí, porque no sabía que mas decir, era el amigo de Finnick y no quería molestarlo pero enserio esto me estaba superando. Cuando me llamó, esperé unos tonos antes de responder, porque eso es lo que hacen las chicas para creerse despreocupadas. Cuando lo hice, me quede callada.

-¿_Katniss_?-dijo al ver que yo no decía nada.

-Si...-

_-No quería mentirte, lo siento._

-Pues suena como si fuera una mentira_._

_-No fue así... ayer fui a dejarte a tu cama y luego me fui, cuando iba en el ascensor me di cuenta de que se me había quedado, lo siento, pero no me devolví, quería... verte de nuevo hoy... pero no me fue también como lo imagine. Lo siento._

-¿Tu me trajiste a mi cama?- pregunté sorprendida.

_-eh...si, lo siento._

_-_Deja de disculparte por todo_._

_-Está bien, lo siento- _Reí- _ósea, no, no lo siento. Yo... lo siento, soy muy torpe._

-Entonces ¿para que querías verme?- Dije yendo al grano.

_-No... No lo sé, solo pensé que tal vez, no sé , podríamos ¿Hacer algo?_

_-¿_Algo así como robar un banco_?- _Peeta soltó una gran carcajada que pareció de alivio- _Porque eso no me va, tengo suficiente dinero para..._

_-No, no, algo más simple... No sé tal vez ir a comer algo o... no sé solo... pasar el rato- _susurró.

_-_Pues... No se- En realidad, no quería ir, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y no veo el sentido, digo, no nos conocemos. ¿De qué vamos a hablar?, odio los silencios incómodos.

_-¿Que harás mañana?- _preguntó en un segundo de valor.

_-_Solo haré las compras... y tengo que leer algunas cosas...- La verdad, no sé que estaba asiendo

_-Te acompañaré a comprar_\- sentenció

_-¿_A si?-

_-Sí, lo haré_\- podría jurar que en ese momento Peeta expulsó el humo de una calada de cigarrillos de su boca. No me gusta que fume. Nunca entendí por qué la gente hace eso. ¿No hay ya suficientes enfermedades en el mundo?

-_Te dejaré acompañarme si prometes no fumar_\- propuse

-_Ehhh...-_

\- O por lo menos cuando yo esté presente, y cada vez que puedas evitarlo.

\- _Hecho._

-¿Enserio me acompañaras? Digo no es una gran salida solo iré a Walmart.

-_Mi pasatiempo favorito es ir a Walmart- _Reí- _¿Paso por ti como a las 12 y luego comemos algo?_

-Bueno.

Nos quedamos callados un minuto, me saqué mis feos anteojos y los tiré a la cama, me froté un poco la nariz donde las molduras habían dejado las marcas, y comencé a hacer rayas sin sentido sobre mi cuaderno. No sé por qué estaba nerviosa. No es como si fuera una cita o algo. No me gustan las citas, son incomodas y aburridas.

_\- ¿Nos vemos mañana entonces?- _dijo Peeta

-Nos vemos

-_Adiós._

-Adiós- dije

-_Buenas noches_\- Podía sentir la sonrisa en su voz

-Buenas noches

_-Duerme bien.-_susurró

-Tu también.

Peeta rió y después de otro minuto en silencio, suspiró y colgó.

* * *

Faltando 10 minutos para que Peeta llegara a buscarme, terminé de abrocharme los botines negros que tenia, la verdad no eran muy femeninos. Eso sumándole los pantalones ajustados negros y mi camiseta mostaza, no creo que me viera muy bien y, en el fondo, esa era la idea.

Según mi reloj faltaba dos minutos antes de las 12 cuando el timbre sonó, estaba lavándome los dientes por lo que cepillo en mano, corrí a abrir la puerta.

-Hola - saludó Peeta. Iba vestido con una camiseta roja a juego con su casi roja gorra que volteó cuando lo abracé. Le hice una seña y fui a escupir asquerosamente al baño, me limpié la boca y volví a salir.

-Ahora sí, hola.

-¿Estas lista para irnos?- Preguntó sonriendo, él siempre sonríe mucho. Asentí, el camino hasta el estacionamiento fue silencioso, supuse que iríamos en su auto cuando me dirigió hasta él, pero no me preguntó.

El auto de Peeta no era la gran cosa, era blanco, bonito, y grande, como los que tienen las personas cuando deben llevar a su familia pero más elegante y juvenil. Peeta me abrió la puerta del copiloto como un verdadero caballero inglés, sin embargo, fingí no darme cuenta que me miró el culo cuando subí al auto. Se montó él y partió.

-Tú dirás - le indiqué donde quedaba el Walmart.

-Entonces...- comencé - eres muy puntual.

-A decir verdad, llegué hace 15 minutos... pero no quería parecer impaciente así que esperé a que diera la hora- dijo con total sinceridad

-Oh- no sé por qué me sonrojé, últimamente no se nada, en realidad- Ayer cuando sonó tu celular...

-Siento mucho eso- murmuró

-Ya está olvidado, hombre.-lo golpee en el brazo para que me sonriera- Como sea, escuché la canción de Jake Bugg.

-¿Te gusta?- asentí- eres la primera persona que conozco, que le gusta.

-¿En serio?

-El año pasado, dio un concierto en New York y fui, penosamente, solo.

-Oh Dios Mío, ¡yo quería ir a ese concierto!, pero no tenia quien me acompañara- ambos nos reímos, el camino hasta el supermercado no duró más de veinte minutos, cuando llegamos, Peeta me volvió a ayudar con la puerta.

-Así que... - Dijo una vez adentro, tomando un carrito- ¿qué vamos a comprar?- Me encogí de hombros, no soy de las que llevan una lista, voy recorriendo los pasillos y tomo lo que creo que necesito.

\- Cuéntame algo de ti- dijo

-No hay mucho que contar- respondí mientras iba echando cosas al carro de supermercado, no había mucha gente así que podíamos estar tranquilos, él enarcó las cejas, no lo dejaría pasar, así que le conté un poco de todo, no soy muy buenas contando historias, me salto detalles importantes y se me olvidan cosas que después incluyo en otra parte nada que ver. Peeta es excelente escuchando, no me interrumpe y me sonríe cuando lo miro mientras sigo haciendo las compras, en realidad, no puedo creer que estemos aquí. En Walmart. Es ridículo. Cuando llego al final Peeta está impresionado por algo.

-¿estudias en la universidad?- preguntó sorprendido

-SIP.

-Háblame sobre eso.

-Pues... estoy estudiando Literatura y me estoy especializando en la inglesa, me falta terminar este semestre y el próximo y después me gradúo- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Vaya- no sé por qué esta tan impresionado, no es la gran cosa.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Pues soy muy aburrido, en realidad- dice sonriéndome- Bueno soy de Inglaterra, me mude hace como tres años

-¿cuántos años tienes?- lo interrumpí

\- 25- asentí para que continuara- y... en realidad, primero quise ser cantante- lo miré sorprendida- me gustaba eso, mis padres me compraron una guitarra incluso, pero cuando iba a audiciones me trababa y no podía hacer nada, entonces, no recuerdo por qué, fui a una audición para un cortometraje y ahí no me dio vergüenza, no me siento tímido cuando estoy actuando, como que me hace sentir seguro- igual que a mí, pensé.

-¿Qué hay de tu familia?

-Pues todos viven en Londres, está mi papá, mi mamá y mi hermana de 19 años, Glim.

-¿Glim? ¿Que nombre es ese?

-Glimmer- explicó, pero estaba distraído- no mires para atrás pero hay unas chicas tomándonos fotos- Obviamente gire mi cabeza inmediatamente y, efectivamente habían dos adolecentes sonrojadas que cuando vieron que las veíamos, soltaron risitas y se acercaron para tomarse fotos con nosotros, creo que casi se desmayan cuando Peeta les sonrió y las abrazó, las dos me apretaron muy fuerte cuando fue mi turno, pasaron unos minutos y se fueron corriendo, hiperventiladas. Peeta y yo nos miramos y reímos.

-Puedes esperarme aquí si quieres- dije sonrojada

-No te preocupes- dijo sonriéndome- tengo una hermana- y se adentró en el pasillo de mujeres, donde penosamente tuve que comprar tampones, crema depilatoria, desodorante y esas cosas. Lo hice lo más rápido posible, mientras Peeta se reía y empujaba el carro despacio detrás de mi -deja de avergonzarte- se burló

-Cállate- lo golpee en el brazo.

Peeta se ofreció a pagar por todo cuando llegamos a la caja, pero lo mire feo y le dije que se alejara, él subió todas las cosas a su auto y otra vez me miró el culo cuando me subí.

-¿Dónde iremos a comer?- pregunté. Peeta me miró con una sonrisa que califiqué como misteriosa porque no dijo nada y prendió la radio. Iba cantando bajito durante todo el trayecto y me sorprendió, porque enserio, cantaba muy bien, ponía la voz un poco más ronca de lo normal, lo que me pareció terriblemente sexy. Negué con la cabeza, no, no, Peeta no me parecía sexy. Para nada.

-Cantas muy bien- le comenté, me miró por un minuto pero luego apartó la mirada y se sonrojó un poco, pero no dejó de cantar.

Cuando nos estacionamos y Peeta me ayudo a bajar, no sabía dónde estaba y tampoco veía por ningún lado algún restaurante, caminamos un poco y luego doblamos por una avenida donde no había estacionamientos cuando lo vi. Era un restaurant familiar, odiaba ese lugar. Tenía una gran hamburguesa en el techo, y la fachada era de color verde militar. Odiaba ese lugar. Peeta me miró sonriente cuando me abrió la puerta, pero no fui capaz de devolvérsela, lo vi fruncir el seño un poco, pero no dijo nada, nos ubicamos en una mesa en fondo. Gracias a Dios lejos de las ventanas, no resistiría sentarme ahí.

-¿No te gustó el lugar?, es el que menos llama la atención de los que conozco, sirven de todo un poco, no sé lo que te gusta comer, hay ensaladas... comida chatarra...- Peeta se veía muy nervioso, yo también lo estaba un poco, no sabía cómo decirle que solo quería salir corriendo de ahí.-¿Quieres ir a otro lugar o...-

-Vamos a mi casa- hablé con rapidez - yo cocinaré, me gusta hacerlo, no será un problema, solo...-

-Como quieras.

Todo, desde que nos paramos de la mesa, fue silencioso y tenso, montamos el auto, no hubo música esta vez, condujo mas rápido de lo normal, y en media hora llegamos a mi edificio, Peeta no me dejó ayudarle con las bolsas hasta que entró en mi departamento y no supo donde ponerlas. Él se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la cocina y me miraba guardar las compras, cuando le pregunte que quería comer, solo se encogió de hombros, no quería que estuviera molesto, solo quería que me sonriera como ya me había acostumbrado. Decidí preparar un poco de carne con papas al horno, eso nos daría tiempo para hablar un poco, Peeta se ofreció a cortar los vegetales y no lo hacía nada de mal, me sonrió cuando terminó antes que yo.

-Creído- golpee mi cadera con la suya y él soltó una aliviadora carcajada.

-¿Qué hay de tu familia?- preguntó y yo suspiré, no es un tema agradable.

-Mis padres son separados, o más bien, nunca se casaron, solo eran novios y luego terminaron, cuando yo tenía 4, a los meses después, mi mamá se casó con Haymitch, ambos son maestros de escuela, es un buen tipo y tuvieron, dos hijos, gemelos, Gale y Prim de 18.

-¿Qué pasó con tu padre?- dijo mientras le pasaba una cerveza.

-Pues... no tenemos mucha relación, él es director del hospital, solo lo veo una o dos veces al año, él quería que yo estudiara medicina, y cuando surgió lo de la actuación puso el grito en el cielo, y bueno... no le gusta hablar de eso, se avergüenza.

-¿Se avergüenza de tener una hermosa y exitosa hija?- me sonrojé

-Algo así.

-A mi mamá tampoco es que le agrade mucho esto- dijo- es más por la fama que por otra cosa, pero lo acepta para no crear tensión en la familia- Asentí porque no sabía que más hacer.

Annie llegó sin aviso cuando estábamos recogiendo la mesa, dejé a Peeta en la cocina pra ir a abrir la puerta.

-Hola- me abrazó- vengo por un poco de conocimiento, tengo unas dudas sobre...-

-Hola- saludó Peeta saliendo de la cocina y acomodándose la gorra, en un gesto nervioso.

-Oh...- dijo Annie lanzándome la "mirada"- Hola, soy Annie, es un placer conocerte- Estrechó la mano con Peeta, ella no era tímida, para nada, tenía una personalidad envidiable.

-El gusto es mío, soy Peeta.

-Lo sé- dijo Annie sonriendo.

-Bien- dijo Peeta mirándome- las dejaré para que estudien tranquilas- Lo acompañe hasta el ascensor.

-No es necesario que te vayas- me encontré diciendo, enserio no quería que se fuera.

-Está bien, ¿tiene que estudiar?.

-Tenemos un examen mañana y... a Annie le cuesta un poco- expliqué

-Espero que les vaya muy bien- dijo abrazándome cuando el ascensor llegó-¿Está bien si te llamo mañana?

-Claro, ¿sabes?, deberías haberme pedido el teléfono personalmente, te lo hubiera dado.

-Lo sé- se rió- estaba pensando en algo como: perdí mi número, ¿me das el tuyo?-

Aun estaba riendo cuando me senté con Annie en la mesa para estudiar. Ella estaba arreglada como siempre, su familia es de dinero así que estaba acostumbrada a los lujos, llevaba un lindo vestido floreado Channel, y unos tacones, creo que nunca la he visto sin ellos, aun con eso le sacaba media cabeza de altura. En estos momentos sus cejas perfectamente depiladas estaban alzadas. Sabía lo que iba a preguntar y no se demoró mucho en hacerlo.

-Asique...- comenzó- tu y Peeta Mellark.

-No, no es lo que piensas, nos conocimos ayer y solo pasamos el rato hoy.

-Pero ustedes...- hizo el gesto mundialmente conocido con las dos manos en el que uno es un agujero de vagina y un dedo es el pene.

-¡No!, Dios Annie, eres una pervertida- ella se rió- solo somos amigos.

-Te diré algo Kat, sabes que una persona quiere ser más que amigos con otra cuando dice: somos SOLO amigos, en ese momento sabes que quiere más.

-¿Quien dice eso?

-Yo lo digo- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Acaso eres psicóloga o algo?

-Como sea, por lo menos él si quiere algo contigo, y serias una estúpidas si no lo aprovechas.

-Somos. Amigos- dije, eliminando el "solo" - ¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar o no?

Annie sacó el temas siete veces más en las cuatro siguientes horas de estudio, yo no le hacía caso o fingía que no la escuchaba. Porque no quiero ser algo más para Peeta, quiero ser su amiga. No quiero novios, ni cursilería, no soy una fanática del sexo, así que puedo vivir sin él. Esa noche, por segunda noche consecutiva, me dormí pensando en mi solo amigo Peeta.

* * *

**HOLAA**

**Este es mi primer fic y solo quería agradecerle a todos los que están dándose el tiempo de leerlo, En serio les agradezco mucho. No sé que más decir así que...**

**SALUDOS DESDE CHILE, y déjenme un review.**

**Adiós y gracias.**


	3. Olor A Cebolla

Hoy lunes, no era cualquier lunes, era un lunes importante, por lo menos para mi. Hoy por fin era el maldito examen, si aprobaba este seminario solo me quedaría el siguiente semestre para hacer mi proyecto de tesis y graduarme. Mis compañeros y yo estábamos sudando en frío cuando comenzaron a repartir las hojas de prueba, Marvel, delante de mi, no dejaba de mover su pierna con nerviosismo lo que a la vez me ponía nerviosa a mi. Concentré mi vista en el examen y dejé fluir mi pensamiento, a esta había que adjuntar un pequeño ensayo en el que había trabajo todo un mes.

Terminé mi prueba una hora y media después, fui la quinta en salir, y me senté en el césped cerca de la puerta para divisar cuando mis compañeros salieran. Si todo iba bien, en dos meses nos iríamos por 10 días a Londres, todo habían juntado dinero por tres años para este viaje, nuestro profesor de seminario era de allá y lo hacia todos los años. Los pasajes de todos estaban reservados al igual que el hotel, el que no aparecía en alguna guía o incluso en Internet. Pero por mi estaba bien, muchos de mis compañeros eran de padres de clase media, que estaban haciendo un esfuerzo de inhumano por enviar a sus hijos a la universidad. Seria la primera vez, que voy a Londres (o a cualquier otra parte) a turistiar y no ha trabajar. Todos se burlaban de mi por lo emocionada que estaba, aunque aquí todos me tratan normal, me conocían antes de ser famosa y, por lo menos los de mi clase, me siguen tratando igual.

-¡Eso fue un M&amp;M!- dijo Marvel cuando salió de la sala y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿M&amp;M?- pregunto

-Maldita Mierda- dice sonriendo

-No fue tal malo-

-¡Claro!- exclamó Annie cuando llegó- para una cerebrito como tu, nada es difícil.

Annie y Marvel pasaron toda la siguiente media hora y el almuerzo quejándose sobre el examen porque, según ellos, justamente no preguntaron lo que habían estudiado. Estaba a punto de matarlos cuando nos fuimos al piso que Marvel compartía con otro chico. Era un apartamento universitario en toda su gloria: para entrar debías arrastrar las zapatillas y zapatos con la puerta para abrirla, luego con algo de suerte podías llegar al sofá-cama y te hacías un espacio, para que pudieras poner tu trasero. Solo venimos aquí cuando nadie lleva auto, porque es el apartamento mas cercanos de los tres.

-Así que...- comenzó Marvel- Annie dijo que tienes un pretendiente- alzó sus cejas en un gesto que debió parecer muy gracioso pues ambos se carcajearon. Sabia que esto pasaría, Annie no se guarda nada delante de Marvel. Tengo la teoría de que estos dos están enamorados o, por lo menos se gustan entre ellos, Marvel siempre quiere salir con nosotras adonde sea que vayamos, aunque tenga que cancelar algún plan con sus amigos machos. Y Annie se desvive por cualquier cosa que a él le llame la atención. Si eso no es amor, no se lo que es.

-No es cierto- dije

-Claro que es cierto- protestó Annie - Si vieras como la miraba y se ponía nervioso con ella...- dijo mirando fijamente a Marvel quien tragó en seco. Siguieron molestándome un buen rato, así que me desconecté y prendí el televisor para ver Bones hasta que una frase captó mi atención.

-¿Por qué no lo invitas para que venga?- dijo Marvel, Annie por supuesto lo apoyó. Traidora.

-¿Aquí?- dije

-Si... ¿por qué?¿Acaso te avergüenzas de tu amigo Katniss Everdeen?-

-Claro que no... solo... no es buena idea-

-Es la mejor idea del mundo, llámalo, tendremos noche de películas y pizza- exclamó Annie.

Aun no se por que, pero lo llamé, aun que no quería que Peeta viniera aquí, era el basurero de ratas más grande del planeta. Que no conteste. Que no conteste. Que no conteste. Obviamente contesto inmediatamente.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue en el examen?- preguntó animado, me sonrojé, porque mis amigos me veían fijamente.

-Bien... emm... ¿estas ocupado?- Di que si, por favor.

-No, acabo de salir de grabar por hoy ¿porque?

-Es... Con Annie y un amigo vamos a... estamos, bueno, no tienes que venir si quieres- tartamudie- pero no se...-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Peeta riendo, al igual que Annie.

-Pasaremos el rato,no es nada importante... emm... no sé veremos una ... película y comeremos... ¿qui-quieres venir...? Digo, esta bien si no quieres,no es la gran cosa solo..-

-¿Tus amigos saben que me estas invitando?- susurró

-Si... emmm de ellos fue la idea- Marvel me levantó los pulgares así que le saqué la lengua y se carcajeo.

-Bien, si iré.

-¿en serio?

-Claro, quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Mándame la dirección y estaré ahí. ¿Necesitas que lleve algo?- preguntó

-¿Necesitamos que Peeta traiga algo?- pregunté a su vez

-No...- dijo Annie

-Si que traiga cerveza- decretó Marvel- tiene que pagar para unirse al club.

-¿Qué club?- Annie reia a carcajadas.

-Si quieres puedes traer algunas cervezas- le dije a Peeta

-Ok, nos vemos.- colgó

-¿No te pone nerviosos que Peeta Mellark venga a tu pocilga?- le preguntaba Annie a Marvel. Él solo se rió.

-Él debería estar nervioso con venir aquí.

Convencí a Marvel para que limpiara un poco o por lo menos la sala de estar, aunque Annie hizo la mayoría del trabajo, él solo sostenía una bolsa de basura negra donde echaba ropa sucia y embaces de comida vacía, mientras yo pedía dos pizzas familiares. Peeta me llamó y dijo que estaba abajo del edificio, entonces fui a buscarlo. Marvel y Annie se sentaron en el sofá como si estuvieran haciendo eso todo este tiempo. Bajé por el ascensor hasta la recepción donde Peeta sostenía una bolsa donde estaban las cervezas y usaba su gorra. Juró que botaré esa cosa la próxima ves que la vea.

-Hola- lo saludé dándole un abrazo.

-Hola- subimos al ascensor.

-Te costó mucho llegar?- le pregunté

-Tengo GPS- se rió

-Yo tenia uno pero nunca supe configurarlo bien Peeta dijo que él lo arreglaría- ok, tengo que decirlo, el departamento es un gran desastre y mis amigos también lo son así que...-

-No puede ser tan malo- dijo parándose frente a la puerta.

-Lo es- le advertí, Peeta sonrió mostrando sus dientes, Ay Peeta, no estoy jugando. En ese momento Marvel abrió bruscamente la puerta, se paró erguido pero aun así Peeta era más alto, él lo miró muy serio pero Peeta le sonreía amistosamente mientras se presentaba, Marvel miró unos segundos la mano extendida de Peeta hasta que le dio un fuerte apretón. Ya entendí por qué lo invitó, iba a ponerse en plan de hermano mayor y amedrentarlo.

-Soy Marvel- gruñó

-Mucho gusto.

Marvel se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar, cuando llegué a su lado le di una significativa mirada, a cambio, me dio esa estúpida cara de "¿que? que saben poner los hombres. Disfruté dándole un codazo en las costillas.

Peeta y Annie se saludaron como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, y se hicieron cargo de repartir las cervezas. Marvel fue por las pizzas cuando llegaron, me senté junto a Peeta y tomé un trozo de la mía, obviamente no me iba a comer una de tamaño familiar yo sola, siempre quedaba para que me llevara a mi casa. Comí el primer mordisco y sentí todos los sabores; cebolla, tocino, extra queso, y la salsa base de chocolate, la pizzeria donde las pedíamos era la única que conocía que hacia este sueño posible. Peeta no sabia de cual comer (la otra era una extremadamente aburrida napolitana) por lo que supongo, que me vio comer con tantas ganas, que se acercó a coger un trozo de la mía. Mis amigos jadearon.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Peeta alejando su mano como si quemara.

-No comas esa mierda- dijo Annie

-¿Por qué no? Se ve rica.

-Lo es- defendí a mi pizza

-¿Que tiene?

\- Te lo diré si comes un poco- dije. Peeta acercó lentamente su trozo a la boca bajo la atenta mirada de todos, luego la masticó mucho rato y frunció el ceño. Debo decir que se veía adorable. Hasta que soltó un largo suspiro y se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

-Esto es el paraíso- dijo -¿Porque nunca había comido una así antes?

-Solo la hacen a pedido, tiene cebolla, tocino y queso.

-No me gusta la cebolla.

-Pues es lo que estas comiendo- reí- Ademas tiene chocolate.

-Chocolate?- preguntó sorprendido

-Chocolate.

-Eres muy ingeniosa

-Lo se - dije acomodándome en el sofá mientras empezaba la película - Soy increíble.

Peeta asintió con la cabeza sin poder agregar nada mas, porque tenia la boca llena de pizza.

La pelicula era muy interesante, John Nash era un matemático ganador de un premio Nobel, también era un decodificador de la CIA, o eso se cree toda la película cuando se revela que este trabajo y su mejor amigo (el que aparece en toda la película) son producto de su esquizofrenia.

Estaba muy concentrada en la película hasta que escuche susurrar a Marvel y a Peeta. ¿Por que la gente hacia eso?, ves la película o conversas, no las dos cosas a la vez.

-¿Van a ver la película o van a parlotear como cotorras todo el rato?

-Te lo dije- le decía Marvel a su aparente nuevo mejor amigo- es un demonio, aléjate de ella mientras puedas- Peeta se rió

-Sabes que odio que la gente hable en las películas

-Esta bien, me callaré - Dijo Peeta. Se acercó hasta mi y puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros (como un pobre adolescente), con sus largos dedo, tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo acarició todo el resto de la película como si fuese la mas finas de las sedas.

Un par de cosas después, Peeta y Marvel eran mejores amigos. Peeta se ofreció a llevarnos a mi y a Annie a nuestra casa. Primero dejamos a Annie caminando sobre sus tacones hasta el lujoso apartamento que sus padres le regalaron por entrar a la universidad.

-Tus amigos son muy agradables -Comentó Peeta mientras se ponía en marcha hacia mi casa.

-¡Ja! Solo se comportaron como perras en celo porque no querían verse mal frente a ti - Peeta se rió. Con una fuerte carcajada. Ni siquiera era tan gracioso.

-Mañana me iré a Canadá a grabar unas cosas- dijo ya parado en el umbral de mi puerta-

-¿Por cuanto tiempo?- pregunte como una estúpida novia celosa. No. No quería que Peeta me gustara.

-Por diez días.

-Oh

-Te llamaré cuando vuelva - dijo, yo solo asentí, de repente me sentía muy triste en pensar en no verlo - y comeremos un poco de esa deliciosa pizza.

-Esta bien.

-Por cierto- dijo acercando su rostro al mio. Mi respiración se cortó. Va a besarme, maldición - ¿Tengo aliento a cebolla?-Suspiré, quería querer que Peeta no quisiera besarme, pero siendo honesta, si él me hubiera besado, no habria pasado ni un segundo y yo ya estaría respondiendoselo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó

-Nada

-¿Porque el suspiro?

-Creí que me besarías- dije sonriendo. Pero Peeta esta serio.

-Iba a hacerlo- dijo - pero vi tu cara.

-No... No digas esas cosas.

-¿Por qué no?, dijiste que no te gustaba que mintiera.

-Solo... no...- negué con la cabeza

-¿Tienes novio? Finnick dijo que estabas soltera.

-Estoy soltera, ese no es el problema.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?-Pregunto en voz baja

-No quiero tener un novio ni nada parecido ahora- Peeta suspiró y me entraron ganas de llorar. Sabia que esto pasaría.

-Esta bien- nos quedamos un rato en silencio - te llamaré mañana - asentí - ¿Nos vemos en unos días, verdad?- asentí -¿Vas a volver a hablarme?- asentí

-Necesito que seas mi amigo por ahora.

-Claro.

Peeta me dio una sonrisa que no pude devolverle, no estoy contenta. Se arreglo la estúpida gorra roja.

-Solo para que conste- dijo cuando ya se iba- me gustas, como amiga, y como mujer. Ahora, olvídalo.

* * *

Hola

Siento mucho la demora, en mi defensa, entre en la universidad y no pensé que seria tan exigente. Intentare subir cada semana un capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado este. ¿que les pareció? ¿katniss y peeta? ¿Han comido pizza con chocolate? es lo mas rico que puede existir en el mundo.

Saludos a todos y espero sus reviews

PD: hay alguien que sigue esta historia que se llama UVAS CON QUESO, solo quiero decirle que su nombre es muy genial!


	4. Soy Yessie

Al día siguiente, cuando estaba en la campus de la universidad conversando con mis compañeros, esperando a que nuestras penúltimas clases comenzarán, Peeta me llamó, no contesté porque lo tenia en silencio, vi la llamada perdida en clases y me hice una nota mental de devolvérsela más tarde, pero cuando llegue a mi casa, Magde, mi agente, estaba esperándome con un par de propuestas y un guion para leer por si me interesaba, así que lo olvide.

El viernes de esa semana, Peeta me volvió a llamar, contesté cuando estaba entrando a clases asi que solo nos saludamos, nos aseguramos que estábamos bien, le explique por qué no lo había llamado antes, y tuve que cortar porque el profesor llegó.

Era Domingo por la mañana, mi mamá iba a hacer un almuerzo familiar, esperé que mencionara algo de mi cumpleaños pero no lo hizo, solo mi medio hermano Gale me había llamado. asique hicieron un esfuerzo y milagrosamente me incluyeron en su círculo cercano, me llamaron esa misma mañana porque, por supuesto, se les había olvidado que era parte de esa familia, pero acepté ir igual, solo porque no tenía ganas de quedarme sola.

Estacioné el auto en la calle por si la cosa se pone desagradable, podría salir fácilmente, y entre sin llamar a la puerta. Mamá estaba cortando algo en la encimera junto con Gale.

-Hola, Gente - Saludé.

\- Hola, Pollo - me saludó Gale, él siempre me llamaba así, fue mi primer trabajo, en un restaurante donde servían asqueroso pollo frito y todos debíamos llevar un horrible gorro de pollo. él nunca lo superó.

Nos abrazamos.

Luego me saludó mi mamá, ella no era de mucha piel, pero hizo un esfuerzo y me besó la mejilla. No recordó que había estado de cumpleaños hace unos días. ¿Una mujer puede hacer eso? ¿Simplemente olvidar el día en que un bebé salió de ella?. Hasta mi padre me envió flores, un día antes pero habían llegado.

-¿Cómo has estado? - Me preguntó.

\- Bastante bien- Me encogí de hombros- Ya termine los exámenes, solo estoy yendo a cerrar algunas clases y esperar las calificaciones.

\- Me alegra mucho, bebe - Se giró para seguir cocinando, al parecer esa iba a ser toda nuestra charla. Se nota tu entuciasmo, mamá.

Vi a Haymitch cocinando carne en la parrilla asi que salí para conversar con él un poco.

-Hola, Pollo- exclamó en cuanto me vió. Lo abracé y me susurró un feliz cumpleaños atrazado, se lo agradecí apretándolo entre mis brazos un poco más. ¿No se lo pudiste recordar a mamá?, pensé.

-¿Donde está Prim?- Pregunté.

-En su habitación, como siempre, creo que terminó con otro novio.

-Oh. A ella le va muy bien con los chicos.

-Lamentablemente- dijo como buen padre sobreprotector. Él es un buen hombre. Me agrada.

Después de un rato Gale se nos unió, y hablamos un poco de que harían para las vacaciones, el plan era ir a Nueva York por dos semanas. Iban a pasarlo bien. No me invitaron. Ni siquiera se les pasó por la cabeza que yo estuviera interesada en ir a una vacaciones familiares, pero estaba bien, hace un tiempo que dejé de ser parte activa de esta familia, ya lo asumí.

Mamá nos llamó a comer, y Prim por fin se dignó a bajar para sentarse con nosotros, me saludó a la pasada y se puso a chatear en su celular, parece que está enojada.

-Entonces- Dije entre bocados- ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?

-Oh, ya sabes, no mucho. Somos bastante aburridos- Mi familia es de clase media, no se puede hacer mucho con dos sueldos de maestros, pero no faltaba comida en la mesa.

-¿Cómo va la escuela?

Se produjo un horripilante silencio. Algo pasaba. Prim bufó y me miro a los ojos.

-Esa estúpida escuela cerrará- Me dijo, como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo.

-¿Qué? - Pregunté después de que todos miraran feo a Prim- ¿Mamá?

\- Hubo un recorte de presupuesto por falta de matricula, asignaran a los chicos en otras escuelas.

-¿Y a ustedes a donde los van a asignar?- Mamá se quedó mirando el plato, Haymitch negó con la cabeza. Mierda. Esto es malo. Dos cesantes en casa no puede ser bueno- ¿Por qué no me dijeron?

-No te preocupes, encontraremos algo. Haymitch hará algunas clases particulares ahora hasta que termine el año el otro mes, así tendremos algunos ahorros.

\- Yo puedo ayudar- dije, aunque sabia lo que venia.

-No es necesario- dijeron Gale y Haymitch.

\- Ese no es el punto- Dijo mamá.

Y Prim puso la guinda del pastel con su: Ah, claro , la Señorita Millonaria al rescate. Se levantó de la mesa y se fué.

Después de un rato de tensión, volvimos a hablar, pero nadie sacó el tema otra vez. Esta era la mierda que siempre pasaba cuando quería ayudar, hacían ver como si tener dinero estuviera mal y se ofendían si les daba un poco. Tengo más que del que necesito, se los daría todo si lo aceptaran. Ellos me excluyen un poco, pero lo entiendo , soy "ajena", sin embargo, no quiero que les falte nada, quiero que estén bien y que nunca tengan que preocuparse por el maldito dinero, para eso trabajaba en esto desde el principio, para darle a mi familia lo que ellos quisieran.

Fuimos a tomar un poco de aire al final del día al lindo patio trasero que había en la casa, mamá había puesto unos sillones viejos pero con un nuevo tapiz, estaba orgullosa por ellos. Todo era bonito hasta que el estúpido de Gale quiso hacerse el gracioso.

-Así que, mi amigo Marc me mostró una foto tuya con Peeta Mellark… ¿son novios o algo así?- Mi rostro se calentó mientras mi mamá me miraba fijamente y Haymitch sonreía como un cretino.

-No, nos conocimos hace poco, creo que nos vamos a hacer amigos. Es agradable- Dije como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Claro- dijo Gale sarcásticamente.

-¿Que, idiota?

-¿Tu y él serán como Angelina y Brad Pitt?

\- Deja de decir estupideces, Cara de Rana.

\- Prim esta loca por él

\- Cállate

-Quizás te lo quiera quitar

\- Ya basta, tonto

\- ¿Es tan caliente como en las películas?

\- Piensas que es caliente?

\- ¿Ya te besó?

\- Esto es tan perturbador.

No mucho después de eso me fui agotada a mi apartamento. Gale no paraba de molestarme así que Haymitch se le unió. Mamá estaba emocionada por que tuviera amigos, ella era una persona agradable asique tener quince amigos para ella era lo mínimo para una vida sociable normal, yo tenia como tres así que estaba muy por debajo de lo esperado.

Mi hermosa camita me estaba esperando así que me quité la ropa y me acosté.

* * *

Mierda.

Era lunes de nuevo.

Pero de repente la iluminación llegó a mi. Hoy era mi ultimo día de clases. Solo debía ir a revisar mi nota y quedaba libre hasta el siguiente semestre. La vida era buena.

Me bañe y vestí rápidamente, pasé a buscar a Annie a su edificio y me regaño cual mamá por estar con el cabello mojado, ella se veía perfecta, como siempre. Todos estaban amontonados frente a la pizarra cuando llegamos, las notas estaban por orden así que Annie se comenzó a buscar al final, yo me tenia mas fe, sin embargo nada me preparo para sacar la nota más alta. Dios Mío. Creo que me quede paralizada como diez minutos hasta que Marvel me alzó por los aires contento. Annie pasó, pero arrastrando.

Algunos compañeros decidieron que había que ir a un bar a celebrar (incluso los reprobados), no quería ir, porque siempre se arma un gran escandalo, pero Annie y Marvel me arrastraron hasta ahí. Decidí que ser la conductora designada era la excusa perfecta para no emborracharme asique pasé cuatro horas conversando con Harold, un compañero virgen que nunca había salido de fiesta antes, era el mejor de la clase, me caía bien porque no intentaba llamar la atención, él solo se quedaba atrás en las clases y respondía cuando de verdad era necesario, no tenia la necesidad de presumir de inteligente, lo era. Y con eso basta.

Peeta llamó oportunamente en ese momento. Me disculpé y salí afuera para contestar.

-¿Hola? - Dije.

\- ¡Hola, Katniss! ¿cómo estas?

\- Muy bien y ¿tú?

-Bien, descansando un poco - Asentí aunque no se podía ver- ¿Que eso que se escucha?

-Ah. Estoy en un bar cerca del campus. Terminamos el semestre así que vinimos a celebrar.

-Ya veo. ¿Y por que no estas borracha aun?

-Alguien tiene que conducir.

-¡Que excusa tan mala!- Dijo riendo.

-Lo se, pero estas fiestas siempre se sale de control. Ya sabes, universitarios con muchas hormonas y todo eso

-En realidad no se. contesto. No fui a la universidad.

-Claro, lo olvide.

\- De todos modos cre-

\- Oh Dios Mío- Lo interrumpí.

-¿Que?

-Mierda- Dije entrando rápidamente al bar, a veinte metros de mi, venían acercándose una manada de fotógrafos y periodista ¿Que demonios?¿Como me encontraron? Gracias a dios no me emborrache, sin embargo esto había cortado mi poco espíritu fiestero y solo podía pensar en la forma en que saldría de ahí.

-¿Que pasó'¿Katniss?¿estas bien?- ¡Oh, es cierto! estaba hablando con Peeta.

\- Tengo que colgar, llegaron unos fotógrafos.

-Mierda, lo siento.

-Dios , están pegados al vidrio como moscas- Peeta soltó una fuerte carcajada que casi me deja sorda.

\- Son como moscas, Katniss. Bien, es mejor que intentes salir de ahí, ten cuidado. Te llamare después.

\- Si, bien - Dije distraídamente mientras buscaba por las mesas a Marvel y Annie. Por suerte ellos ya habían visto a los paparazis.

-Adios- colgué.

-Tengo que irme de aquí- les dije Annie protestó borracha y comenzó a hablar de algo sobre la constitución. Marvel se levanto de inmediato.

\- Te acompañare a tu departamento- Dijo amablemente- Yo conduzco.

Siempre me ponía muy nerviosa cuando tenia que pasar y conducir por entre toda esta gente, no quería matar a nadie y que se lanzaran frente al auto, no ayudaba en nada, en cambio, Marvel siempre era muy tranquilo y manejaba bien toda la situación. Asentí y me despedí rápidamente de todos, Marvel puso una mano sobre mis hombros y me guió hacia afuera. Todo fue una gran avalancha borrosa.

-¿Katniss? ¡Katniss! ¿Estas celebrando con algunos amigos?- Gritaban, solo me concentre en bajar la cabeza para que mis pes no pisaran a nadie.

-Cuidado- Les dije, podía sentir a Marvel empujándome hacia el estacionamiento, el algún momento le pasé las llaves y subimos rápidamente al auto. Todavia podía escuchar las estupideces que decían.

-¿Él es tu nuevo novio?¿Que hay entre tu y Peeta Mellark?¿Dejaste a Finnick Odair por él? ¿Cuando veremos otra película tuya?

Les sonreí lo mejor que pude y Marvel con una habilidad sorprendente no atropello a nadie mientras nos íbamos.

-Lo siento- Dije.

-No es tu culpa.

-Claro que si, lamento arruinar tu noche.

-Estoy bien.

Unas calles más abajo, nos despedimos y Marvel tomo un taxi para regresar al bar, era lo que siempre hacíamos, ya no debe haber ningún fotógrafo ahí. Di vueltas un par de minutos por si algún maniático me seguí y luego conduje más tranquila hacia mi departamento. Era demasiado temprano para dormir así que comí un poco de helado mientras comenzaba a leer los papeles que me trajo Magde hace algunos días, se enojaría conmigo sino le tenia una respuesta luego.

El primer sobre era de Victoria Secret´s, era la segunda vez que me ofrecían hacer su campaña. No, gracias.

El segundo, era Calvin Klein, no haría eso. Lo de ser modelo no va conmigo, puedo estar cómoda frente a una cámara, pero solo fingiendo ser alguien más, en otras circunstancias me ponía muy tímida y nervios, incluso en las entrevistas.

La tercera propuesta era para ir a un programa de televisión como invitada, no tenia nada de lo que hablar así que lo descarté.

Luego había un libro anillado con una tapa café que decía Desde Afuera. Era un guion. Había un post-it pegado, tenia escrito "creemos que eres la perfecta Yessie, por favor léeme". Lo abrí y comencé a leerlo, pase rápidamente a la descripción de los personaje y encontré a Yessie, tenia mi descripción física excepto porque era rubia, eso no seria un problema, siempre quise ser rubia por un tiempo, ella esta destrozada, sus padres habían renegado de ella cuando dejo la universidad para ser pintora. ¡Te entiendo! Quise gritarle, ella estaba sola, hasta que conoce a un sujeto, Louis, era un buen hombre, seguía las normas, quería terminar de estudiar para Ingeniero. Se conocen, se enamoran, luego se enteran de él tiene cáncer, y ella se siente perdida otra vez, el no muere pero es como si lo hubiera hecho, ella ya había perdido toda la fe.

Vi el reloj de la pared y vi que eran las 4 de la mañana, había leído más de la mitad del guion, pero me había enamorado tanto que no podía parar, me salte hasta el final esperando al igual que Yessie que Louis muriera pero, no. Habían dos finales alternativos, uno en el que moría y otro en el que no. Pude imaginarme el dolor de ella. Tenia que hacer esto. Era perfecto. llame a Magde. Dos veces.

-¿Hola?- Contestó somnolienta.

-Magde, el guion que me mandaste, necesito hacer esa película.

-¿Qué?

-Magde, necesito hablar con esos sujetos.

-Si, mañana, Katniss.

-No, Magde, necesito hacerlo.

-Ya, si...

-Solo dame sus números- No me respondió por lo que le grité- ¡Magde!

-¿Que, si?

-Dame el numero de alguien para que yo tenga que hacer tu trabajo.

-Yo lo hago mañana.

-No, no podre dormir, lo sabes, me pongo ansiosa.

-Bien.

Me dio un numero y sin pensarlo ni saber de quien era, llame. sorpresivamente contestaron como si me hubieran estado esperando.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, soy Katniss Everdeen.

-¿Katniss Everdeen?- Preguntó.

-Si, ella, con quien hablo?

-Soy Plutarch- dijo- Aunque eso ya deberías saberlo, tu me llamaste.

Bueno ahora sin duda sabia quien era, Plutarch era un directo, uno muy bueno, no hacia muchas películas, pero cuando lo hacia, si que eran buenas. De repente, todo me golpeo como un tsunami.

Aquí estaba yo, sentada en mi sofá, llamando a este hombre, en mitad de la noche, porque sentía la necesidad de hacer este personaje para liberarme un poco de todo lo que siento.

-Lo lamento- Dije más que avergonzada- No debí llamarlo tan tarde.

-Es temprano en realidad- Pude escuchar una sonrisa en su voz, me relaje un poco.

-Si, tiene razón.

-Entonces Katniss, dime por qué querías hablar conmigo.

-Era sobre el guion de Desde Afuera, yo… acabo de leerlo y.. -tartamudee como una tonta.

-Y... - Me alentó.

-Me gustaría hacer a Yessie, seria un … verdadero honor para mi.

-Muchas gracias a ti Katnis estábamos esperando por ti, llevo perfeccionando este proyecto por años hasta encontrar a alguien digno para interpretar a Yessie.

-Gracias.

-¿Que tal si hablamos sobre esto mañana? Mi esposa me esta codeando para que me duerma ya, creo que deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Claro, señor -Dije riendo- Muchas gracias de nuevo. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Dios. Estaba tan cansada como emocionada, pero mis parpados pesaron más, me saquÉ la ropa y me dormí en mi sofá.

* * *

Hola, Ahora si que si. Tengo mucho avanzado asi que prometo no volver a dejar esta historia sin terminarla. ¿les gusto?¿que les gustaría que pasara en el futuro? DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS! CHAO.


	5. Solo está Borracho, Tonta

Peeta solo está borracho

El familiar sonido del timbre en la puerta fue lo siguiente que supe, me levanté casi arrastrándome hasta la puerta y antes de abrir recordé que estaba desnuda, torpemente me volví a poner la ropa de ayer y abrí la puerta. Magde. Con cara de enojo.

-¿No se supone que soy tu agente, Katniss?-Dijo, de verdad quería que respondiera.

-Creo que si- Fui a la cocina y comencé a prepararme el desayuno.

-¿Entonces por qué no supe nada sobre que aceptaste hacer una película?

-Lo decidí anoche, estabas dormida.

-¿Y no pudiste preguntarme?- Bien, me cansé.

-Recuerda que eres mi agente, Magde, no te debo preguntar lo que puedo hacer o no, no necesito tu permiso ¿entendido?

-Como sea- Dijo molesta-Ellos quieren verte en un par de horas para hablar de eso.

-Está bien.

-¿Revisaste las demás propuesta que te traje?

-Sip.

-¿Y?

-Están todas absolutamente rechazadas, Magde.

-Pero... Son buenas ofertas. Es mucha publicidad y dinero por pocos días de trabajo.

-No me interesa.

-Katniss.

-No me interesa.

-Se razonable.

-No y ya basta, ¿A que hora nos juntaremos con los de la película?- Dije zanjando el tema.

A las tres de la tarde, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios sentada con Magde en una mesa como de junta directiva, los productores y todo eso llegarían en unos momentos y quería agradarles, incuso me puse un vestido, como Magde sugirió. Quince minutos después, ellos entraron. Todos me saludaron con un apretón de mano menos Plutarch, no podía creer que enserio lo abrace, me puse roja y estaba a punto de gritar como una fanática adolecente, me contuve y me senté lo más quieta que pude.

Comenzaron a hacer presentaciones aburridas y a hablar de lo feliz que estaban de que haya aceptado, no me importaba nada de eso, solo quería hablar de la trama y los personajes, me explicaron lo que ya sabia, y después se metieron en el tema del dinero, no me importaba realmente así que me desconecte y deje a Magde hablar por mi.

Una mano en mi hombro me sacó de mi ensoñación. Plutarch.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre la película?- Me pregunto, asentí. Y ahí comenzó lo bueno, él tenia todo ya creado en su cabeza, cómo debia verse cada cosa, qué ropa usar, el acento que quería practicar para mi hasta que mencionó algo.

-¿Peeta Mellark?- Pregunté

-Si- dijo- Le enviamos el guion como a ti para que lo lea, pero aun no nos ha llamado, espero que acepte. ¿Lo conoces?

-Claro.

-¿Que piensas de él?

\- Es muy bueno- Dije todavía un poco sorprendida, no se cómo sera trabajar con peeta, aunque ahora no podía pensar en Louis con otra cara que no sea la de Peeta.

-¿Cómo crees que se llevarían?¿Podrías trabajar con el? Porque igual podemos buscar más opciones…

-No, creo… creo que Peeta quedaría perfecto.

Salimos de ahí ya de noche, y Madge no dejaba de parlotear sobre las ganancias. Me pasó a dejar a mi casa y releí todo el guion de nuevo. Lo admito, lloré un poco, pero era necesario. Mi estómago rugió así que me prepare la cena, un sándwich, porque no tenia ánimos para más, hable un rato con Annie que me contó que estaba tan borracha que había besado a Marvel la otra noche en el bar.

-¿Lo besaste?

-¡Si! No puedo creerlo, no he hablado con él.

-¿Quieres que lo llame?

-No, soy una chica grande, puedo sobrellevarlo como una adulta- Las dos nos reímos porque seguramente terminaría coaccionando para que le saque información o algo así, Annie era bastante dramática.

Luego, sin poder quitarme la incertidumbre, llamé a Peeta. Le marque dos veces y no contestó, vi la hora y eran las 10 de la noche, quizás esta ocupado o salió… por ahí.. a.. hacer.. cosas. Me fui a acostar y no supe nada más del mundo.

Decidí que me saldrían hongos si me quedaba demasiado en casa todas las vacaciones, así que después de ir a la universidad a buscar unos papeles, fui a una feria cercana a pasear un poco, me detuve un poco más del tiempo necesario en un puesto de libro y la gente empezó a darse cuenta que era yo. Todo era muy raro. Me ponian sus celulares en la cara para sacarme fotos como si yo nos notara, me puse unos lentes de sol para que no vieran mi cara de enojada, Magde me regañaría más tarde, porque sali de casa solo con short de jean y una camiseta blanca, a ella le gustaba que siempre anduviera lista para una alfombra roja. Eso nunca pasaría. compre un par de libros y cuando estaba esperando en una fila para tomarme un batido, mi IPhone sonó; Peeta.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, ¿cómo estas?

-Bien y ¿tú?

-bastante bien, ¿estas ocupada?

-No, solo… salí a ventilarme

-¿A ventilarte?

-Si, las clases terminaron así que he estado mucho tiempo en mi casa, durmiendo y esas cosas - Dije sonrojándome no se por que, estaba diciendo puras estupideces. Peeta rió.

-Escucha, llegaré esta noche y necesito hablar contigo, quieres ventilarte conmigo mañana en mi casa? - Dios, eso sonó a una insinuación por lo que me reí.

-Eso no sonó bien- dije

-Lo se, solo..

-Claro, dame tu dirección

-Bien, es... ¿algo grave de lo que quieres hablar?

-Mmm no tanto, ahí veraz, ¿eso esta bien?

-Sip.

-Bien.

-Buen viaje.

-Gracias .

-Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos .

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Volví a mi casa pensando en lo que Peeta quería decirme, espero que sea lo de la película y no otra cosa, después pensé, en Peeta a centímetros de mi cara, queriendo besarme, y me hizo sentir tremendamente incómoda, no quiero tener un novio ahora, y menos alguien bueno como Peeta, mi último novio termino siendo un desastre con una esposa y dos hijos, y eso simplemente no me dejaba seguir adelante, aun estaba molesta por no ser suficiente para alguien como para quererme solo a mi y no se.. no quiero pensar ahora

Plutarch y yo nos mandamos mensajes toda la tarde, no mencionó nada de Peeta y eso me preocupó un poco, Plutarch habló de las locaciones, posiblemente Irlanda, no entendí porque quería ir tan lejos, pero no me iba a quejar, algunas cosas aún no están listas así que comenzar las grabaciones tardaría por lo menos dos meses más, por mi estaba bien, necesitaba vacaciones. Quizá podría decirle a mi madre si puedo ir con ellos a NY, si es que todavía quieren ir, pero luego pensé en Prim y en lo mucho que le molesta mi presencia y no quería arruinar su oportunidad de disfrutar la ciudad, yo podría ir luego tal vez, sola , como siempre.

Me costó mucho llegar a la casa de Peeta, estuve perdida por más de media hora hasta que una señora se apiado de mi y me dio una instrucciones coherentes para llegar, me sentir una estúpida, le cobraría la palabra a Peeta sobre configurarme el GPS. Cuando llegue, quede sorprendida , la casa de Peeta enserio parecía una casa, no era muy grande pero tenia un jardín bien cuidado , un garaje, una linda entrada y hasta el timbre me gustó, la fachada tenia todo el estilo de Londes, como con ladrillos y molduras oscuras y todo eso. Peeta abrió la puerta muy sonriente, y antes de que pudiera decir algo me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola, pasa.

-Gracias, que linda casa- Comenté.

-Si, mi.. mamá- Hizo un gesto con las manos como abarcándolo todo con una expresión de horror en su cara y reí - Ya sabes.

En realidad no sabia, mi madre no se preocupaba por mi, pero asentí para que no me preguntara sobre mi penosa vida. nos acomódanos en su lindo sillón azul y me dio una lapa de 7up. me contó sobre la película que acaba de terminar y las cosas que hizo, y me hizo hablarle sobre loa aburridos días que tuve, al final me encogí de hombros como una niña pequeña y el se rió diciendo que era adorable.

-No soy adorable- Discutí frunciendo el seño.

-Lo erres, y que lo discutas te hace más adorable.

-Bien- Dije cruzándome de brazos

-Oh, ven aquí- Me abrazó apretado hasta que casi me corta la circulación y tuve que reírme un poco para que me dejara tranquila. Dios, es un idiota.

-Asi que, dijiste que tenias algo que decirme.

-Oh si- Exclamó como si lo hubiera olvidado totalmente, corrió hasta la mesa y trajo un libro anillado. El guion. Lo dejo caer sobre mis piernas y me miró - Me ofrecieron hacer de Louis- Anunció.

-Lo se.

-¿Y que opinas?- Me encogí de hombros, él no necesita mi opinión - Dime algo, ¿te incómoda que trabajemos juntos?, porque puedo rechazarlo.

-Claro que no me molesta- Dije un poco ofendida- No soy una diva.

-No quise decir eso… solo… no se.

-¿Que es lo que te preocupa? ¿no te gusta Louis?

-Claro que me gusta, es asombroso, la historia es perfecta, pero quería saber que opinas tu sobre trabajar juntos.

-Opino que esta bien.

-¿Si?

-Si

-También me preocupa interpretar a alguien con cáncer- Dijo después de un rato- No quiero que alguien se ofenda o algo así.

-No pasara, eres muy bueno y estoy segura que todos serán muy cuidadosos de eso.

-Bien, cambiemos de tema, que harás en tus vacaciones?- Fingí una sonrisa y él lo supo inmediatamente.

Al final ninguno de los dos tenia nada que hacer, así que sorpresivamente me encontré viendo a Peeta casi todos los días .

Durante casi un mes.

Ahora si éramos amigos.

Peeta y yo pasábamos el día en cosas simples, comíamos, veíamos televisión, escuchamos música, a veces estábamos tan pero tan aburrido que incluso tomábamos siestas, pero yo no duraba tanto porque la ropa me incomodaba mucho para dormir, y no era buena idea quitármela con Peeta en el sofá de al lado, él no ha insistido con el tema de los besos y esas cosas pero hay veces en que lo hace sin pensar, por ejemplo de vez en cuando, cuando nos estamos despidiendo titubea con la cabeza al acercarse a mi como si iba directo a besarme, entonces niega con la cabeza y me abraza fuerte. O también, lo pillo mirándome intensamente cuando estoy cocinando o jugando Xbox y a veces me mira las manos y luego se rasca las suyas y las mete en sus bolsillos para evitar tocarme, Finnick se nos une de vez en cuando pero esta grabando así que se iba por algunas semanas, a veces salíamos con Annie o Marvel pero nunca con los dos al mismo tiempo, algo pasó y se pelearon después de lo del beso, pero ninguno de los dos me cuenta nada, y no soy entrometida, asique después de preguntar un par de veces, dejé de insistir. Por otro lado, convencí a Gale de que convenciera a Haymitch para poder ayudarlos con algunas cuentas por un tiempo, y aunque no pensaba cobrar la palabra, dijo que me devolvería hasta el último dólar que le prestara.

Peeta tocando el timbre me saca de mis pensamientos hasta el mundo real, abre él solo la puerta con toda confianza como lo ha estado haciendo hace algunos días y va directo a abrazarme. Decidimos hacerlo de esta manera porque me daba mucha flojera parame a abrirle así que le dije que simplemente pasara, lo hizo al día siguiente, pero yo me había quedado dormida en el sofá y me vio solo en bragas, le explique que no podía dormir con ropa, estuvo bastante callado ese día y decidimos que había que tocar el timbre para darme tiempo de ir a buscar algo que ponerme.

-Hey, ¿estas lista para perder tu apuesta?

-Oh ganaré esos 50 dólares, créeme.

Hoy había un partido de futbol y a Peeta le encantaba , yo lo conocía porque Haymitch entrenaba a algunos chicos en la escuela. Hoy eran la ultima fecha de la clasificatorias para el mundial, dentro de unos meses, y estaba Inglaterra (al que Peeta apostaba) contra Croacia, que iba a ser yo, no era muy justo, pero Croacia era bueno en todo caso.

-Solo trae esas cervezas, mujer, vamos a emborracharnos un poco.

-No me digas "mujer " de esa manera- Le respondí llendo por un paquete de cervezas.

-¿Por que no?

-Porque lo dices como si fue algo inferior a ti.

\- Bien, como sea.

Rodé los ojos, y para cuando por fin empezó el partido, ya estábamos un poco borrachos, solo rezaba por no ponerme a decir estupideces. Cuando terminó el primer tiempo, había un empat Peeta y yo gritábamos como locos saltando sobre mi sillón.

-¿Que le pasa a ese estúpido arbitro?- Reclame y mi voz a penas podía entenderse, pero entre borrachos nos entendemos.

-Oh deja que haga su trabajo, mujer , lo esta haciendo muy bien.

-Claro que no, apuesto a que todos los ingleses le chuparon las pelotas a ese hijo de perra- Dije, como una dama. Peeta se partía de la risa.

-Aquí nadie le ha chupado nada a nadie, se llama saber aprovechar las… las… las oportunidades.

-Estoy tan llena de alcohol, que... le chuparía la polla a ese.. idiota solo... para no perder la apuesta- Grite a todo pulmón.

-Puedes chupármela a mi y te dejare ganar la apuesta- Propuso Peeta muy sonriente. Lo mire en shock y despues lo golpee como se merece con los almohadones.

-No digas esas cosas, pervertido.

\- Tu empezaste con esto, y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ti chupándomela.

-Oh Dios Mío, me imaginas chupándotela?

-Siiiiiii Dios estoy tan caliente ahora.

-Peeta, para - Dije riéndome hasta que se me cayeron las lagrimas , todo era un gran desastre y ahora estábamos tirados en el suelo golpeándonos.

-Créeme, ya lo tengo parado.

-Dios Mío , no puedo creer que pienses en mi de esa manera.

-Oh vamos, sabes perfectamente que ¿que? Ah ¡si! que estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti desde la fiesta.

-¿De que estas hablando, idiota?

-De que te amo, tonta- Gritó y todo el mundo se detuvo.

* * *

Hola. Gracias por leer. Por favor dejen sus comentarios aunque sea con un hola, siento que estoy escribiendo a ciegas. Espero que les haya gustado y saludos!


	6. Razones del No

Razones del No

Peeta estaba sentado en el suelo, yo a su lado. De repente toda la sobriedad me golpeo sobre los hombros, mi cerebro estaba nadando en alcohol en vez de líquido encefalo raquideo y ahora siento mi cuerpo tan pesado que me recuesto sobre el sofá. Mi corazon late fuerte y Peeta me mira. Borracho. Puedo verlo. Ha tomado mucho por eso dice estas estupideces.

-No me digas eso solo para que te la chupe - le advierto divertida, vaya si que es un pervertido.

-Lo digo en serio y no son las cervezas ni el vodka hablando. Enserio me enamore de ti desde el primer día y.. te he dado espacio pero se siente tan bien decirlo - se recuesta a mi lado, aliviado. No puede estar hablando enserio.

-Ya callate.

-Te amo. Y en fondo lo sabes - Lo odio porque en el fondo; lo se. Lo he estado pensando desde hace algunos días, él estaba mirándome mucho, y me sonríe raro, y no se…

Inglaterra mete un gol de penal en ese momento . Muy oportuno

-Se suponía que debías ser mi amigo - Le reclamo.

\- Lo soy y siempre lo seré.

\- No. Porque una vez que yo empiece a amarte te vas a dar cuenta que no valgo la pena y me dejaras y estaré sola otra vez.

\- No te dejaré. Te haz convertido en todo para mi o ¿no te has dado cuenta? Nos hemos estado viendo todos los días, Katniss, era bastante obvio, Finnick ya se dio cuenta... es tan intenso...

\- Solo ha pasado un poco más de un mes

\- Es suficiente.

\- No lo es.

\- Si es más que suficiente.

\- No lo es y yo no lo soy, no soy suficiente… - Y me eché a llorar humillantemente sobre él, él me atrapó y resguardo en sus brazos a pesar de todo.

\- Creo que no te das cuenta lo impresionante que eres, mi amor.

\- No, no... él lo dijo.

\- ¿Quien?

\- Mi ex. El y yo salimos por meses y luego yo lo vi en ese restaurante al que me llevaste la primera vez que fuimos a walmart y el estaba ahí con su hermosa esposa y sus perfectos hijos y dijo que ella y yo no somos suficientes para nadie.

\- Creeme, katniss, él es el que tiene un problema si piensa en eso..tu eres mas que suficiente para mi.

\- No no es… - Solo quería que se detuviera, todo era un gran desastre, un momento estábamos perfectamente bien y ahora estoy llorando como una estupida.

\- Si lo es, mi amor.

\- Es raro que me digas así.

\- ¿Cómo, mi amor? - me tuve que reír porque era demasiado loco para ser verdad - ¿Raro bueno o malo?

\- No se - dije sinceramente.

\- Deberíamos ser novios y amarnos por siempre - murmuró contra mi cabello, como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta obvia a un pregunta que lo ha estado persiguiendo por mucho tiempo.

\- Hablaremos cuando estemos sobrios - Concluí, porque tenía la total certeza de que con resaca, no se acordaría de nada de esto.

\- Bien.

Después de eso, todo fue un borrón para mi… no se qué hicimos después, no se si nos besamos o si tuvimos sexo o si le declaré mi amor eterno… lo único que sé es que cuando desperté horas después fue que estaba acostada con Peeta en mi sofá y yo solo llevaba mis bragas.

Mierda.

En menos de treinta segundos estaba vestida de nuevo, mi cabeza estaba matándome pero tenía demasiada vergüenza con Peeta como para preocuparme de eso, él seguía durmiendo como si nada estaba pasando, con un brazo donde antes estaba apoyada mi cabeza y él otro sobre su estómago, solo ahí me di cuenta que él tenía su ropa. El alivio que sentí fue algún tipo de iluminación divina. Bien, posiblemente yo solo me quite la ropa para dormir comoda, y como estaba tan borracha, no me importó que Peeta estuviera durmiendo a mi lado en ese momento. Ahora, respecto a lo de que Peeta está "enamorado de mí", no estoy tan segura de qué pensar sobre eso. El dijo que se enamoró de mí en la fiesta, fue alguna mierda de esas de amor a primera vista ¿o algo así?, ¿eso de verdad existe?, siempre creí que era solo un estupido tema romántico que Hollywood decidió exprimir haciéndolo tan cliché que ahora era un poco fantasioso creer en eso.

Pero, qué clase de amor puede ser ese, debe ser bastante superficial si solo usas como referencia su aspecto, además recuerdo que ese día tenía un aspecto de mierda, así que es otra razón para dudar un poco del amor de Peeta. Sin embargo, sé que siente algo por mí, por como me mira y me habla, pero no creo que sea amor, esa es una palabra demasiado grande para solo describir un tipo de atracción hacia mí. Y ¿qué es lo que voy a decirle? Yo , obviamente no soy lo suficiente para él, es bueno y risueño y cariñoso y preocupado por su familia y todo eso, y ¿yo?, yo solo soy otra chica comun y corriente demasiado ocupada tratando de soportarse a sí misma y a sus problemas como para poder querer de esa forma a alguien más. y, como un Plus, está el hecho de que somos asquerosamente famosos y esto sería sabrosa carne para los perros de los programas de cotilleo.

Satisfecha por la lista de "contras" que tenía estar con Peeta me fui a bañar. Cuando salí de la ducha, me… me peiné, es decir, nunca lo hacia pero me cepillé el cabello, no se por qué pero no quería verme tan desordenada frente a Peeta, era una estupidez, ya había decidido que nada iba a pasar entre nosotros, sin embargo, también me puse un vestido de mezclilla. Fui hasta la cocina y Peeta seguía durmiendo. Después me hice el desayuno y me lo comí; Peeta seguía durmiendo.

Dos horas después, mientras estaba leyendo algunos correos que me habían mandado (entre ellos uno que confirmaba que finalmente Peeta firmó en contrato para la película), me di cuenta de lo increíble que era que Peeta siguiera durmiendo como un tronco, ¿una persona puede dormir tanto?, lo negare sí pregunta pero he ido a comprobar como tres veces sí es que seguía respirando. Tuve mucho tiempo para mirarlo, ya lo había hecho antes pero solo como una forma amistosa, ahora se sintió como sí hubiera algo más. Su linda barbilla, por ejemplo, se veía no solo lindo, sino que tremendamente sexy y tuve unas ganas horrorosas de besarlo. Lo miraba fijamente como una psicópata cuando finalmente despertó.

Frunció el ceño desorientado, luego suspiró y sonrió y después me miró, en serio me miró y me dolió el estómago por lo que vi en sus ojos.

-Buenos días - respiré aliviada de que no me haya llamado "mi amor" no nada parecido y una burbuja de esperanza se formó dentro de mí al pensar que, tal vez, no recordara nada de anoche.

\- Buenas tardes, en realidad.

\- ¿Que hora son? - preguntó volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

\- Las 12:30 más o menos - asintió, y solo se quedó ahí - ¿Estás dormido?

\- No, mi amor - dijo riendo. Bueno, la burbuja ya explotó ¡hola realidad!

Bajé la cabeza para mirarme las manos sin saber qué decir exactamente. Sentí a Peeta levantarse del sofá y venir hacia mí. No… necesitamos distancia. Distancia. Distancia. Distancia. Peeta llegó y se arrodillo frente a mí, nuestras caras estaban demasiado juntas para su seguridad y puder ve con claridad sus lindas pestañas. Distancia. Distancia.

\- No quiero que esto se vuelva en algo raro - dijo.

\- Pero lo hiciste raro.

\- No tiene que serlo, voy a seguir siendo tu amigo.

\- Ya pero igual es diferente.

\- ¿Qué es tan diferente?

\- Que ahora se que tu… ya sabes.

\- Katniss, no puedes ser tan inocente, era bastante obvio que estoy enamorado de ti.

\- No, digo, sabía que posiblemente te atraia pero ¿estar enamorado?, eso es demasiado fuerte Peeta, solo han pasado ¿cuanto? dos meses desde que nos conocimos, es esa mierda de amor a primera vista o ¿algo así? - No se por qué pero me estoy empezando a enojar y me levanto para caminar alrededor de la sala y poner la distancia más grande posible entre el y yo. Peeta iba a hablar, pero él vomito verbal era tan fuerte que solo solté todo - Además después qué; somos actores Peeta, por si no lo haz notado y todo el mundo va a hablar sí somos novios o no, sí esto y lo otro, ya sabes, ¿seremos como Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie o algo como eso?

Espere cruzada de brazos a que Peeta me diera una buena respuesta, pero de repente… solo se echó a reír. Maldito idiota

-¿De qué te ríes, idiota?

-¿Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie? - Dijo retorciéndose de la risa, no veía lo gracioso, estaba hablando en serio y él solo se quiere burlar, creí que era un momento de esos en que la tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo y ¿él solo se rie?, está claro que no es tan importante para él después de todo - ¿De donde sacaste eso?

\- Mi hermano lo dijo.

\- Oh - dijo poniendo una sonrisa pícara en su rostro - ¿Le hablaste a tu hermano de mi?

\- No, él solo comenzó a molestarme con el tema.

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

\- Peeta - dije cansada - ¿escuchaste algo de lo que dije?

\- Sip.

\- ¿Y no tienes nada que decir?

\- Tengo mucho que decir, pero no se sí te gusté ¿lo digo?- asentí - 1) no creo mucho en él amor a primera vista, pero cuando te vi obviamente pensé que eras hermosa aunque eso ya lo sabía desde antes, pero 2) luego hablamos y todo eso y no me agrada mucho la gente, pero tú sí y luego de repente, ¡Puff! me sentí enamorado de ti y listo, no es tan complicado. Y está lo de ser famosos, pero no me interesa en realidad - En ese momento el teléfono de Peeta sonó con un mensaje - Me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a una audición.

\- Bien.

El me miró, de esa forma en que él lo hace y sentí que me robó él aliento, mi garganta se cerró. Peeta sonrió complacido.

\- Oye.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Seamos novios

Oh. Dios. ¿Qué? Yo… Yo no se.. En alguna parte de mí cerebro, se que hay una lista de "contras" que tenía pensadas… Y está por ahí, sí encontrara mis neuronas, se las pediría… pero..me gusta un poco Peeta y … está mirándome…

\- Bien. Él silencio otorga - sentenció. Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso.

Nuestro beso.

Él mejor beso de la historia de la humanidad.

Puso sus labios de golpe contra los míos y los mantuvo sin moverlos por unos segundos, como un beso inocente de niños, se separó un momento y ahí pude sentirlo de verdad. Peeta puso sus manos en mi nuca y cintura sujetándome cerca de el, mientras movía los labios lentamente, eran calidos y suaves y se sentía como sí quisiera seguir besandonos toda la vida.

Sentí como tomaba mi labio inferior entre los suyos y lo chupaba, después me dejaba a mí jugar un poco con él suyo mientras trabajaba con mi labio superior. Todo iba demasiado bien hasta que sentí su mano bajar hacia mi trasero, se quedó un rato ahí y comenzó a masajearlo. No pude evitar separarme de el para reír.

\- Wow, eres muy rápido ¿no? - Le dije mientras me alejaba de el.

\- Lo siento - Murmuró todavía viendo mis labios - Tengo… tengo que irme, creo.

Y volvió a besarme, diez minutos después Peeta me soltó y por fin salió por mí puerta. Solo podía pensar en algo: ¿Que demonios pasó aquí?

* * *

Hola espero que les haya gustado. Déjenme sus comentarios. Ah y tengo una pregunta ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Views y Visitors? Entiendo la traducción literal, pero no entiendo cual es la diferencia aquí. saludos!


	7. Paso 2: Aceptación

Paso 2: Aceptación

Me sentía un poco estresada, no se por qué. Durante el año estaba demasiado ocupada entre la universidad y el trabajo como para tomarme un rato para descansar y literalmente no hacer nada, sin embargo, ahora que tenía la oportunidad prefería trabajar. No quería pensar, pero Peeta volvió a mí cabeza a cada instante. No… No vayas por ahí, Katniss.

Desde que me convertí en una "actriz" hace un poco más de dos años, solo he hecho tres películas, asi que soy bastante nueva en esto, hacía una película a la vez porque simplemente no sabía cómo lidiar con tanto, Finnick por ejemplo, estaba terminando de grabar una y pocos días después empezaría otra, se está estudiando dos guiones a la vez y estaba pensando en otro proyecto. Yo me rebano el cerebro con una sola, puede ser porque soy bastante obsesiva, así que no teniendo nada más que hacer, comencé a estudiar él libreto y enviarle correos a Plutarch con observaciones de mí personaje, enloquecí un poco y me detuve cuando vi que yo le había mandado quince correos. De seguro me iban a despedir.

**Hola, mí amor **

Peeta. Me mandó un mensaje. Maldición.

Bien, me dije, es ahora o nunca, vamos a decidir este asunto. ¿Quiero a Peeta como novio o no? Sí quiero, pero no se sí será bueno para mí, mi vida era buena ahora. ¿Por qué cambiar eso? Dios, qué estoy diciendo, mi vida es una mierda, nadie se preocupa realmente por mí (a excepción de Peeta, al parecer) y no se… ¿Porque pienso tanto las cosas? Bien. Esta decidido, me gustá Peeta y él que no se arriesga no cruza él río ¿no?

_**Hola… novio**_

No puedo creer que envié eso, me sentía como una adolescente con su primer novio de la escuela, soy patética.

**Wow Wow! detén ese tren ¿enserio me mandaste eso?**

Peeta es un idiota, lindo pero idiota.

_**Sí y no vuelvas a mencionarlo porque me retractaré**_

Su respuesta fue inmediata. ¿No tenía que grabar o algo así?

**No me atrevería, mí amor ¿Como va tu día? él mio no puede ir mejor, he estado esperando por esto durante un tiempo**

Evade, Katniss, evade. Cursilería evitada.

_**Todo bien. ¿no deberías estar grabando?**_

**No seas tan cariñosa. Tengo entrevistas toda la tarde, solo estamos tomando un descanso. Tengo que hablar contigo sobre eso.**

_**¿Qué pasa con eso?**_

**Tengo que hacer la promoción de la película**

Me gustaban las promociones, la mayor parte, habían entrevistas divertidas (las que no hablaban de la película, por lo general) lo mejor de todo era viajar por los países a hacer el estreno, solo me quedaban unas horas para turistear pero algo es algo. Oh, espera, eso significa que Peeta iba a irse. No se me ocurrió otra cosa así que le envíe una patética carita triste.

_**:(**_

**Tengo que volver, hablamos luego. Te amo**

Me hubiera gustada responderle a eso de la forma en que una novia lo haría , pero solo puse:

_**Hablamos luego**_

Me costó un poco, pero decidí que sí iba a estar con Peeta, estaría en serio, entonces en un arranque de buen humor; lo llame yo esa noche. Peeta parecía sorprendido y me preguntó sí algo malo pasaba. ¿Tan poco acostumbrado estaba a que lo llame? Me sentí mal por ser, aparentemente, tan indiferente antes. Hablamos de cosas sin importancia y de su itinerario por los próximos 8 días, se iría mañana por la noche, así que dijo que intentaría llegar a almorzar conmigo. Le dije que no era necesario pero insistió. Después hablamos de algunas tonterías, no obstante pasamos las siguientes dos horas así. Cuando dijo "Buenas noches , mi amor" por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mi corazón se calentó en mí pecho y dormí sonriendo. No recordaba que se sintiera tan bien, o quizás, nunca se sintió así. Nunca voy a admitirlo, pero esa noche tuve un sueño muy caliente, y Peeta estaba ahí.

* * *

Parecía como si mi vida se había reducido a Peeta, porque toda la mañana había pasado como un borrón. Luego, se iluminó cuando él tocó el timbre y entró en mi departamento. Yo estaba esperándolo como demasiado feliz para mí propio orgullo, pero Peeta parecía encantado cuando me abalancé sobre él.

Me recibió en sus brazos y devolvió mí beso como sí no nos hubiéramos visto en semanas. Pasó su lengua sobre mí labio inferior y cuando gemí; él me asaltó la boca con su lengua, la mía no se pudo resistir y fue a probar su sabor, pasamos verdaderamente mucho rato en eso, me gustaban los besos de Peeta, de alguna forma; eran divertidos, a esta altura sus manos ya estaban en mí culo otra vez. Dios, alguien tiene una fijación por los traseros…

\- No tenía ganas de cocinar - Le dije cuando nos separamos algunos minutos después - Así que pedí esta pizza ¿recuerdas?

\- ¿Esa pizza?- Preguntó besando mi cuello.

\- Sipi ¿eso está bien? - Dije dudosa, quizás debería haber cocinado algo, digo, no nos veríamos en algunas días y ¿yo pedía pizza? soy una idiota.

\- Eso está perfecto - Volví a respirar, estaba poniendo demasiados "quizás" en mi cabeza de nuevo, ese siempre ha sido mi problema.

Comimos en la mesa, como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, fue como si fuéramos amigos otra vez sin la incomodidad de los últimos días, eso me gustó. Mucho.

\- Te va a llegar una invitación al estreno aquí en Los Ángeles por si quieres ir - Dijo mientras masticaba. Me habían invitado un par de veces a otros estrenos que no eran de mis películas pero, en realidad, nunca le vi el el sentido a ir. Hice una mueca no muy bonita.

-¿Quieres que vaya?

\- Claro, puedes llevar a alguien, pero no se sí podré poner mucha atención, ya sabes…

\- Quizás es mejor que no vaya.

\- Ahmm.. Bueno - Su semblante cambió un poco, y se aclaró la garganta como si quisiera decir algo, pero nada salió de ahí.

\- No quiero que nadie sepa de nosotros - Me expliqué - Digo, sobre la prensa y eso, lo demás está bien.

\- ¿Lo demás está bien, entonces? - Preguntó con la voz un poco ahogada - Porque pasaré por Londres estos días y mi familia...

\- O sea... está bien sí se lo dices a tu familia.

\- Ya - dijo suspirando ¿dije algo malo?

\- Bueno, sí iré - Susurré para arreglar el ambiente- le diré a mi hermano si quiere acompañarme.

\- Claro, adelante, mi amor.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde, Peeta se fue a empacar a su casa, después de besarme hasta dejarme aturdida y manosearme un poco más. Bueno, no quería ir al estreno pero sí Peeta se iba a poner raro porque no iba, prefería hacer el esfuerzo, después de todo, él se había esforzado mucho más que yo en esta relación. Le mande un mensaje a Magde avisándole y se volvió un poco loca lo del vestido, aunque eso en realidad no me importaba. Cuando estaba a punto de dormir, Peeta me llamó diciendo que ya iba a despegar, que tuviera buena noche y que me amaba.

El viernes de esa misma semana, cinco días después de que Peeta se fue, yo estaba estacionando mí auto en la escuela de mis hermanos, hoy era su graduación y Haymitch me llamó para invitarme, llevaba un lindo vestido negro elegido especialmente para no resaltar entre la multitud, porque ahí sí Prim me mataría, este era su momento, se había comprado un vestido hace meses.

No sabía donde era la ceremonia, pero como todos iban al patio del fondo, los seguí. Pude divisar a mí mamá y a Haymitch sacandole fotos a todo, me sonrió grande cuando me vió y me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

\- Hola. Te estamos guardando un puesto - Me saludó Haymitch.

\- Hola, gracias, hola mamá.

\- Hola bebé. Llegaste justo a tiempo.

\- Bien. Todo está muy bonito aqui - El techo estaba decorado con enormes telas rojas y doradas... era un poco demasiado y fue todavía más cuando salieron los graduados. El color dorado no le queda a nadie y menos cuando estaba puesto en esas enormes túnicas. Pero para eso eran este momento, para sacarte fotos que verias en 20 años y te avergonzarian hasta la muerte. Prim y Gale se veían nerviosos, y cuando los llamaron para recibir sus diplomas, Prim tropezó y casi se cae provocando la risa de todos los presentes. No me dio risa. Ella no iba a estar contenta por un largo tiempo y la familia siempre pagaba por eso.

Fue emocionante cuando tiraron sus birretes al aire, recuerdo que yo no lo hice cuando fue mi graduación, estaba demasiado triste porque mi papá había llegado tarde y mamá comenzó a reclamarle no muy discretamente mientras Haymitch intentaba calmarla.

Dos horas de aburrimiento neto después, la ceremonia por fin terminó, pasamos otra media hora más sacándoles fotos y posando "en familia". Unas amigas de Prim se acercaron en ese momento, me pidieron una foto, muerta de vergüenza acepté, más porque no sabía cómo decirles que no que por otra razón. Marc, el mejor amigo de Gale también se acercó y me dió un apretado abrazo como siempre lo hacía. Él era un buen chico, me agradaba, solía quedarse en mi casa cuando éramos niños.

\- Pollito ¿como te trata la vida? - Me saludó pasando un brazo por sobre mis hombros.

\- Bastante bien. Mírate, eres todo un hombre.

\- Y todo soltero para ti, nena.

\- Marc deja ya a mi hermana - Bromeó Gale golpeándolo en la cabeza.

\- Oh... ¡verdad! entonces son ciertos los rumores, nena. Me estas engañando con este inglés de cuarta.

Todos se echaron a reír, pero sentí mi rostro calentarse. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

\- ¡Mirala, se sonrojó!

\- No, ya callate, idiota

\- ¿Vamos a ir a cenar o no? - Dijo Prim con voz molesta, por supuesto, no le estaban prestando atención a ella, pero por ese instante agradecí que interrumpiera, aunque por la fea cara de Gale y Marc sabía que no lo dejarían pasar. Grandísimos imbéciles.

Durante la cena, pensé en que en algún momento iba a tener que contarle a mi familia sobre Peeta, y le había presentado a otros novios antes pero ahora se sentía diferente. Él ya le contó a su familia, antes de ayer me llamó diciendo que su familia ya quería conocerme, su hermana había gritado por 10 minutos sobre eso. No creo que mi familia esté tan feliz. Cuando junté el valor suficiente para contarlo Prim comenzó a discutir con Haymitch sobre una fiesta y todo se arruinó. Gracias Prim. Mi mamá estaba tan deprimida por no tener trabajo que apenas habló durante toda la cena. No mucho después de eso me fui a mi casa, y me relaje en mi cama.

Al otro dia, estaba aburrida viendo televisión cuando un muy apuesto Peeta Mellark salió en un programa de cotilleo. Se veían todos muy serios hablando sobre él como si fuera un noticiero de verdad. Mostraron fotos de él en la alfombra roja y algunas que le sacaron con su familia en un restaurante, llevaba esa fea gorra roja.

"...¿cómo respondió a esto uno de los solteros más codiciados?" Pasaron un video de la alfombra roja y la periodista muy coquetamente le preguntaba: ¿cómo está tu corazón ahora? Peeta sonrió y dijo: estoy muy feliz. La mujer insistió: ¿ tienes novia?. Peeta repitió: estoy muy feliz y siguió caminando demasiado sonriente. Entonces, los rumores comenzaron; lo ligaban con la actriz de esa película, con un par de modelos y conmigo, anunciando también que ya habíamos firmado para nuestra película juntos. Apague la televisión. Esto era incomodo.

Esto era exactamente la estupidez que no quería que sucediera, pero era inevitable. Olvidalo, me dije a mí misma, lo más importante de esto es que la relación tiene que ser entre Peeta y yo, nadie más está invitado a la fiesta.

Llamé a Gale para que viniera a mí casa él domingo y así podríamos pasar él día juntos, siempre había sido muy solitaria pero era porque tenía algo más que hacer y ahora, apenas hablaba con alguien y eso empezaba a volverme loca. Llegó temprano, porque dijo que tenía que ir a una fiesta en la noche. Bien, aqui vamos.

\- Así que… ¿quieres ir a ver una película?

\- No, tengo que salir más tarde - No fue un buen comienzo.

\- Ya pero es el martes.

\- Claro, ¿que quieres ver?

\- ¿Haz… haz escuchado de Poder? - le pregunté, estoy siendo tonta, no tengo ni idea de porque estoy siquiera nerviosa.

\- Vi él trailer… ¿No es esa que sale tu noviecito?- Dijo bromeando. Esto era tan vergonzoso, y lo peor era que solo se lo estaba diciendo a Gale y, el era él más fácil de ganar en mí familia.

\- Sí, esa es - Se echó a reír hasta que me miro fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Lo admites?- dijo más serio, sus ojos grises estaban atravesandome y parece que ya no le hacía tanta gracia.

\- Sip.

\- ¿Que es tu novio o que es su película?

\- Las dos cosas.

Se quedó en silencio un rato, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia sus pensamientos, era algo que mamá también hacia.

\- Y cuando hablas de ir a ver la película…

\- Al estreno - lo interrumpo. Quiero terminar con esto de una vez.

\- Y voy a conocerlo - sentenció

\- Bueno, no lo sé, hay mucho ajetreo en estas cosas y…-

\- Dile que se prepare para conocer el hermano sobreprotector de su novia.

Un poco después de esto se fué, asegurandome que no le diría a nadie. No salió como quería pero por lo menos acepto en acompañarme. Madge había dicho que sí iba tenía que pasar por la alfombra roja así que me mandó una foto de un vestido preguntándome qué me parecía; era bonito, le dije, no sabía mucho más del tema asique no tenía nada que opinar. Cuando hablé con Peeta esa noche, se rió por el recado de Gale. Le dije que hablaba en serio pero se siguió riendo.

\- Soy un hermano sobreprotector también, así que sé exactamente lo que quiere oír - me dijo.

Peeta llegó el mismo día del estreno a Los Ángeles, así que no tuvimos tiempo de vernos antes de todo el show. Madge llegó a mí casa cuatro horas antes de la hora de llegada que me asignaron, era ridícula, no necesitaba cuatro horas para ponerme un vestido. Al final me alisté con tiempo de sobra y estaba aburrida sentada en el sofá de mí sala con Gale vestido con traje tratando de no mancharnos con las hamburguesas que habíamos pedido, Magde estaba histérica. Al final, nos lavamos lo dientes y salimos rumbo al teatro.

\- ¿Estás nervioso? - Le pregunté a Gale. Negó con la cabeza - No te pongas idiota con Peeta.

\- ¿Esto puede ser más loco? - Dijo riendo - Conoceré al novio de mí hermana en el estreno de su película. Marc estaba celoso.

\- ¿Le dijiste a Marc?

\- Sí - Lo mire con cara de "¿estás jodiéndome?" - Vamos es solo Marc.

\- Idiota - Sabía que Marc no diría nada, pero estaba segura que pronto saldría con alguna broma delante de la familia y entonces todos se enojaron conmigo por no decirles antes y bla bla bla…

El auto nos dejó justo a unos metros del comienzo de la alfombra roja, cuando salimos inmediatamente me segué por los flash y Gale murmuró un grandísimo MIERDA en mí oído, casi me deja sorda. Nos adentramos un poco y Madge me tomó "gentilmente" del brazo para llevarme a la zona de los fotógrafos, estuve un par de minutos ahí fingiendo mí sonrisa para las fotos y después me llevó con unos periodistas, le dije que no haría esto, pero ella nunca me escucha. Gale estaba incómodo detrás de las cámaras.

\- ¿Ese chico guapo de ahí es tu novio? - me preguntó una reportera, él y yo nos echamos a reír y con una mueca de asco le respondí que era mí hermano.

Cuando íbamos avanzando por entre toda la gente de la alfombra roja, alguien me tomó de la mano y me hizo girar. Peeta.

* * *

Holaa! Les dejare con la intriga para que lean el siguiente capitulo... déjenme sus reviews con lo que sea que quieran! saludos!


	8. Bienvenido a Mi Vida

Bienvenido a Mí Vida

Peeta se veía... Lindo. Esta bien, lindo no era la palabra, se veía tremendamente sexy con su traje negro y su cabello peinado, además tenía esa sonrisa moja-bragas en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban. Maldición. Creo que estoy igual de sobreexcitada que todas las fans de Peeta que hay al otro lado de la valla. Sentí a alguien aclararse la garganta. Joder. Gale. Peeta me dio un corto abrazo, separándose al instante a una distancia "normal", y aunque tenía unas ganas tremendas de agarrarlo y besarlo, me alegré de que no lo hiciera.

\- Eres absolutamente hermosa, mi amor - Me susurró mirándome fijamente. Luego vio hacia su izquierda, hacia Gale y le extendió la mano - Tu debes ser Gale, es un placer conocerte.

\- Sí… creo que tenemos que hablar - dijo Gale serio como nunca antes en la vida. Vaya, directo al grano.

\- Gale…

\- Está bien - dijo Peeta riendo. Entonces su agente lo llamó - Tengo que volver ahora ¿está bien? Hablamos luego, Gale.

Nos dio un rápido saludo y se fue para seguir con las entrevistas, firmar autógrafos, fotos y todo lo demás. Miré hacia Gale con… ya saben, mí mirada especial y el tonto solo se encogió de hombros.

La proyección de la película estuvo bastante bien, antes de que la película empezara el elenco completo salió a decir unas palabras, Gale casi me rompe las costillas de tanto codazo que me dio cada vez que Peeta hablaba, no recuerdo cuál fue la razón para invitarlo. Había sido una pésima idea.

Fue raro ver a Peeta besarse con otra mujer en la pantalla, no salía mucho romance en la película, pero sí salía un beso de él que me hizo sentir incómoda. No es que me vaya a poner celosa o algo parecido, porque entendía perfectamente un beso en la vida real y uno para el trabajo, pero igual era raro.

Después de que la película terminara, luego de los aplausos y todo eso, las personas comenzaron a hablar entre sí, yo no me relacionaba mucho con toda esta gente del "espectáculo" principalmente porque era bastante nueva y no creo que estas estrellas les importe hablar conmigo, una vez intente hablar con un par pero me humille completamente con mí vena de fan loca delante de ellos, así que solo observaba a la mayoría desde lejos. Un par de compañeros con los que había trabajado antes se acercaron a saludarme, les hice una rápida presentación con mí sonrojado hermano y luego siguieron hablando con los demás. Vi a Gale aburrido a mí lado, cuando Peeta se acercó de nuevo, llamó a Gale a conversar a un rincón y podía ver los proximos minutos de infierno que Peeta iba a pasar, Gale puede ser muy antipático cuando quiere, y golpea muy fuerte, somos hermanos así que lo se por carne propia.

Un productor seguia hablandome, pero apenas escuchaba lo que decía, podía ver todas las cámaras y reporteros alrededor de la sala y estaba nerviosa porque hablaban de mí hermano con Peeta, ya hay suficientes rumores sobre nosotros, es prioridad para mí que nadie se entere.

\- Ya sabes… a cenar o al cine - termina de decir el productor, no recuerdo su nombre. Espera ¿estaba invitándome a salir? Oh, vaya.

\- ¿Que?- pregunto. Eso me tomó por sorpresa.

\- O sí quieres podemos hacer otra cosa.

\- Yo… en realidad.

\- Puede ser divertido - dijo recorriendo su mirada por mis pechos y mí vestido entallado ¿en serio esto esta pasando? ¿donde estan Peeta y Gale cuando se les necesita?

\- No estoy interesada, gracias - Me dirijo hacia Peeta, pero este sujeto me tomó el brazo y empujó un papel contra la palma de mí mano.

\- Llámame- dijo con una sonrisa "seductora"

\- Jódete- dije de la misma manera. No tengo paciencia para estas estupideces.

Al seguir caminando pude ver a Gale sonriendo mientras Peeta, de espaldas a mí, estaba hablando sobre algo, gesticulando con sus manos. No pude evitar fijarme en los fuertes brazos de Peeta, no pasó mucho tiempo observando como me gustaría. Se había sacado la chaqueta lo que me permitía apreciar su fuerte espalda, mis ojos bajaron por instinto a su trasero, creo que tengo una debilidad por los trajes. Llamé instinto también a la muy pequeña palmada que le di en el trasero cuando pase a su lado para llegar con Gale.

\- Wow ¿Que fue eso? - Dijo Peeta sorprendido.

\- Me lo debías - Le dije sonriendo.

\- No me estoy quejando - Murmuró mirándome demasiado intensamente para el contexto en el que estábamos - siempre puedo devolvértelo.

\- Callate.

\- Bueno, esta bien - Dice Gale - me caes bien, pero no coqueteen así delante mío, es mí hermanita.

\- Soy mayor que tú - Repliqué.

\- Como sea.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Peeta señalando mí mano.

\- Oh, un imbécil me invitó a salir - Le mostré el papel, que resultó siendo una tarjeta muy elaborada, la cara de Peeta se descompuso un poco - Obviamente le dije que no, Peeta.

\- ¿Y porque tienes su número? -Preguntó.

\- No se donde botarlo.

\- Déjame ayudarte - Arrancó la tarjeta de mis manos, la rompió en pedacitos y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Gale encontraba todo esto muy divertido.

\- ¿Estás celoso?

\- No es… no estoy celoso - Susurró Peeta apartando la mirada.

\- No tienes que estarlo - Le aseguré - No era taaan guapo.

\- ¿Tan guapo? - Exclamó.

\- Peeta, para- dije riendo. Él sonrió un poco. Poco después de eso, nos despedimos de Peeta; un apretón de manos amistoso para Gale y un forzoso abrazo para mí, vi como sus ojos se desviaban a mis labios y me los mordí para evitar besarlo. Me susurró: nos vemos mañana, mí amor.

Gale se estaba acomodando en el sofá de mí sala más tarde esa noche, cuando la duda explotó dentro de mí.

\- Así que… ¿Que hablaron con Peeta? -Dije como sí nada mientras acomodaba un par de mantas para él.

\- Cosas de hombres - respondió.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Katniss, no te voy a decir.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque hicimos una especie de trato - dijo escuetamente, sabía que no iba a poder sonsacarle nada así que rendida me fui a la cama, cuando iba llegando a la puerta de mí habitación, Gale susurró - Aunque se nota que te quiere.

Dormí muy contenta esa noche.

* * *

Desperté con un mensaje de Peeta diciendo que venía a mí casa, me duché y vestí con jeans y una camiseta negra. Gale, todavía estaba roncando en mí sofá cuando Peeta abrió la puerta. Salí a recibirlo haciendo una señal de silencio para no despertar a mí hermano.

\- Hola - me susurró a centímetros de mí boca.

\- Hola - Le respondí. Me mordí el labio nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca, no estoy acostumbrada a ser cariñosa con alguien, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mí ultima relación y… Niego con la cabeza por mí estupidez y estampo mí boca contra la suya. Me respondió el beso inmediatamente, sus suaves labios acariciaron los míos muy despacio, disfrutando el momento. Chupo mí labio y lo mordisqueo un poco, eso me calentó. Mucho. Gemí sin poder evitarlo y él aprovechó eso para penetrar mí boca con su cálida lengua, para poder respirar, nos tuvimos que separar. Peeta trasladó su boca hacia cuello pasando por mí mandíbula, gimió cuando acaricie su cabello con mis manos y yo gemí cuando sentí que succionaba mí piel. Gale lanzó un fuerte ronquido en ese momento. No pudimos aguantarnos y aún muy cerca nos reímos con carcajadas silenciosas.

Peeta me dio un último beso.

\- ¿Como dormiste? - Me preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina.

\- Dormí como un bebé, no pude sentir nada hasta que me mandaste el mensaje.

\- Lamento sí te desperté. Aunque no se como puedes dormir con Gale tan cerca. Parece un camionero.

Me reí, estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera lo escuche.

\- ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas ayer? - Pregunte.

Mí cocina era bastante grande, pero Peeta escogió ponerse detrás de mí acariciando mis caderas mientras yo preparaba el desayuno.

\- En general, fue bastante bien. Me preguntaron unas tres veces por ti - Me tensé.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Pregunté sí tenían alguna pregunta sobre la película.

\- Eso no es muy amable.

\- Lo se - dijo besando mí cuello, una corriente atravesó mí cuerpo y estaba empezando a excitarme - pero no sabía qué decir.

-¿Qué crees que deberíamos decir?

\- Me gustaria solo sacarlo, para poder llevarte a donde quiera y besarte cuando sea, pero se que eso lo complica todo, así que creo que es mejor que digamos que solo somos amigos - concluyó. Estuve de acuerdo - Me gusta tu trasero - Dijo Peeta cambiando el tema rotundamente.

\- Creo que estás un poco obsesionado con el - Dije riendo.

\- Es que es… paradito y firme y apretable - Peeta cambio una de sus manos para que acaricien mí trasero y comenzó a masajear en círculos. No pude evitar jadear.

\- ¿Así que eres un chico de culos? - Pregunté mientras daba vueltas a tocino que estaba friendo.

\- No lo creo, tus tetas me traen loco también - Peeta fue subiendo su mano caliente sobre la piel de mí estómago, luego se entretuvo en el borde de mí sostén - ¿Puedo tocar? - Preguntó con voz ronca en mí oído.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué no? - El bajó su cabeza para chupetear mí cuello.

\- Porque 1) estoy cocinando el desayuno, 2) mí hermano está a unos metros de nosotros y 3) comenzarás algo que no puedes terminar.

\- Oh, ¿es un reto? - No respondí, solo saqué el tocino del sartén y fui a servirlo, Peeta me dio una fuerte palmada en el culo cuando me iba - Te encantó, no lo niegues.

Me reí, porque no pude negarlo.

\- Eso fue lo más asqueroso que he visto en mí vida - Murmuró Gale desde la entrada. Peeta y Gale parecían muy amigos durante el desayuno, estaba bastante sorprendida. Creí que iba a ser un ambiente tenso, me sentí aliviada, en mí interior había una vena que quería que Peeta encaja en mí vida de alguna forma. Ya se había ganado a mis amigos y ahora a mí hermano. Sin duda esto estaba progresando, demasiado rápido, quizás.

Unas horas después, luego de que Gale se fuera, estábamos tirados en la sala, yo estaba leyendo, me dolían los ojos, pero no quería ponerme mis gafas con Peeta aquí. Él solo… me miraba leer.

-Katniss ¿te gustó? - Me preguntó de la nada.

\- Sí me gustó qué - Dije confundida. Se sentó derecho con una expresión seria que me puso nerviosa.

\- No, sí yo te gusto - Aclaró.

-¿Enserio estás preguntándome eso? - Se encogió de hombros - ¿Crees que aceptaría estar así contigo sí no me gustaras? ¿A qué viene eso ahora? - Dije molesta.

\- No se… Solo olvidalo… Estoy siendo idiota.

Me arrastre poniéndome a horcajadas sobre su regazo y acerque su cara a la mía poniendo una mano en su nuca y la otra en su pecho.

\- Me gustas mucho, Peeta. Se que no lo digo nunca, pero eso es lo normal para mí ¿entiendes? Tu eres cariñoso porque viviste todo la vida rodeado de gente así. Pero en mí familia las cosas son diferentes, y no estoy acostumbrada a cómo te comportas conmigo todavía.

\- Entiendo - Dijo besandome, metió sus manos bajo mí camiseta y comenzó a acariciarme.

-Lamento que sientas como sí no me gustaras.

\- Katniss, lo entiendo completamente.

\- Intentaré demostrarlo más a menudo - Le aseguré besando su cuello con dedicación.

\- Eso no me molestaria para nada - Dijo con voz traviesa - Te amo, Katniss.

A pesar de todo, sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que yo sienta lo mismo que él. Estoy perdida. De repente algo chocó contra la parte baja de mí vientre, miré ahí y pude apreciar como los pantalones de Peeta estaban realmente ajustados por culpa de su erección.

\- Mira lo que tenemos aquí - Exclamé divertida.

\- Lo lamento - Murmuró Peeta para nada avergonzado.

-¿Estás feliz de tenerme aquí? - Pregunte acercándome a sus labios.

\- Lo estoy - Peeta me acomodó sobre él para que mí centro rozara su erección por encima de la capas de tela y ambos soltamos un gemido - Ven aquí.

Pegué mí cuerpo completamente sobre él, besándolo ardientemente, inconscientemente me restregue sobre su regazo y solo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentiría cuando estuviera dentro de mí.

\- Mí amor… - Jadeó acariciando el largo de mí columna y mordiendo mí labio inferior, me encanta cuando hace eso -¿Oíste eso? - Preguntó separándose. Su boca hinchada lo hizo verse más caliente.

\- ¿Oir que?

\- El timbre sonó en ese momento. Malnacido sea quien interrumpa. Volvió a sonar con más insistencia ¿Porque el conserje de mí edificio no hacia su maldito trabajo?

\- Creo que deberias ir a ver qué quieren- Dijo Peeta, a regañadientes me levanté y mí mirada se desvió a su pantalón. Mierda.

\- Baja esa cosa, amigo.

\- No, vuelve aquí pronto y sigamos- Sugirió. Me reí abriendo la puerta, con intención de despachar rápidamente a quien venía a molestar, pero me quedé sorprendida, por decirlo menos, de quien era.

Un hombre con una camiseta de polo y pantalones de diseñador estaba al otro lado, sus ojos iguales a los míos me miraron nervioso, hace meses que no los veía.

\- ¿Papá?

* * *

Holaa, espero que todos esten bien. Les dejo otro capitulo... las cosas estan empezando a ponerse interesante. Espero que les guste y dejenme sus comentarios. Una niña me preguntó por que me demoraba tanto en actualizar y quiero decirle que tengo partes de la historia escrita ya, pero necesito escribir todo lo demas, tambien soy a la antigua y escribo todo en papel y despues lo paso al computados asi que por eso me tardo mas. Saludos!


	9. La Vida Nos Odia

La Vida Nos Odia

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Pude visualizar un par de cosas que estaban mal aquí, como por ejemplo; mi papá estaba aquí, eso no era normal. Algo debe de haber pasado. Algo grave. También Peeta. En mi sofá. Con una erección. Mieeeeerda.

\- Buenas tardes, Katniss - Dice mí papá. No se muy bien que hacer, pero ya no puedo evitar que papá y Peeta se conozcan, así que lo hago pasar al interior del departamento donde Peeta, con sus manos puestas "casualmente" sobre su entrepierna nos espera listo para presentarse. Maldición. - Oh… - mí padre duda al ver a un hombre inesperadamente y me mira como pidiéndome una explicación.

\- Papá, este es Peeta - Digo poniéndome a su lado, omito la parte de novio aunque se que el ya se dio cuenta, posiblemente por como Peeta está acariciando mí espalda con una de sus manos. Eso no me relaja, solo me pone más nerviosa- Peeta este es Richard, mí papá.

-Es un gusto conocerlo, señor Everdeen - Dice Peeta educadamente, puedo ver a mí papá titubear al estrecharme la mano, pero lo hace de todas formas. Asiente manteniendo el ceño fruncido, no está feliz, y creo que lo enoja más que Peeta por su parte este tan tranquilo como siempre. Desgraciado.

\- Así que… ¿qué pasa?- Pregunté.

\- Tengo algo que decirte - Obviamente, papá. No hubieras venido solo por el placer de ver a tu única hija, ni para comprobar sí seguía viva. Lanza una significativa mirada a Peeta.

\- Lo tengo - Le dice Peeta sin dejar de sonreírle. De pronto, solo se gira hacia mí y estampa sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, fue solo un instante, lo necesario para dejar clara su posición aquí. - Nos vemos luego.

Me despedí, todavía un poco aturdida, le hizo un gesto a mí papá y se fue, dejándome muy sola e indefensa frentea mí padre. Sabía que dijera lo que dijera estaria llorando una vez que se fuera, siempre pasaba.

-¿Él es quien creo que es? - Si, papá ¿no viste cómo me chupeteo la boca frente a ti?

\- Sip.

\- ¿Y están saliendo? - Espera, de que hablábamos antes, entonces.

\- Sip.

\- Esto es un gran problema, Katniss.

\- No he pedido tu opinión - Le respondí, no dejaré que este hombre venga y me diga lo que he estado intentando olvidar.

\- Soy tu padre - Asegura - Todo el mundo los va a perseguir, no estarás tranquila, y vendrás a pedir mí ayuda.

Lo miro en shock.

\- Nunca he necesitado tu puta ayuda en nada.

\- ¡No me hables así! - Exclama,poniéndose rojo. Maldito desgraciado del infierno. Lo dejaré pasar, para que no le de un infierno al pobre viejo.

-¿A que visite?

\- Ah, sí - Se pasó una mano por la cara, borrando él gusto amargo y luego… sonrió. Un poco - Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Levanté las cejas para que continuara. No lo hizo. Idiota.

-¿A quien?

\- A mí… tengo una prometida - Deje de respirar en ese instante. Mí papá nunca me ha presentado alguna mujer desde que se separó de mamá aunque se que las ha tenido - Se llama Portia, es… una buena mujer.

Conozco a Portia, ella solía comprarme dulces cuando era pequeña y visitaba a mí papá en el hospital. Era doctora también, pero siempre tenía tiempo para quedarse conmigo un rato, más que papá. Ahora el asunto es cómo es que ella está comprometida con alguien como papá.

\- Se quien es - le digo. Asiente incómodo.

\- Hemos estado juntos por bastante tiempo y… no nos estamos haciendo jovenes.

Que romántico, papá. ¿Cuanto tiempo es bastante tiempo? ¿Son meses o años? Apuesto a que ella lo obligó a venir a hablar conmigo como condición para casarse. No sé qué más decir, así que solo lo miro.

\- ¿Recibiste las flores? - Pregunta después de un tiempo.

\- Sí, gracias - Las boté el mismo día, no me gustan las flores, pero aprecio que recordara mí cumpleaños.

\- ¿Cómo van las clases?

\- Bien, solo me queda un semestre.

\- Y… ¿Cómo va el "trabajo"?- Dios, incluso hizo las comillas en el aire.

\- Solo dejalo, no es como sí te importara.

\- Estoy tratando de ser amable contigo ,Katniss. No te comportes como una idiota.

\- ¿Yo soy la idiota? Solo porque no puedas aceptar algo, no signi- Papá me interrumpe dándose media vuelta y caminando hasta la puerta.

\- Olvídalo. No interesa - murmura.

\- Claro que no interesa…

\- ¿Que significa eso? - dice poniéndose frente a mí bruscamente. Parece tan grande delante de mí, sus ojos me miran con furia y dolor. Iguales a los míos.

\- Está claro que no te interesa en lo más mínimo. ¿Portia te obligó a venir?

\- Claro que no.

\- Pobre de ella - Digo. Su rostro se calienta y todo explota.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de ser una perra resentida por un minuto? - Oh no, no lo dijo.

\- ¿Resentida?¿Porque debería estarlo? Quizás porque el idiota de mí padre es un cínico ambicioso que tiene tiempo para una prometida pero no para hablar con su hija.

\- Tu tampoco has puesto nada de tu parte, Katniss, con ese trabajito…

\- ¡Disculpame por ser universitaria y tener un trabajo! Peeta tiene razón; deberías estar orgulloso de mí en vez de reclamar por esto.

\- Oh claro, el jodido ese. Es uno de los tuyos, Igual de mediocre y flojo, ahora entiendo cómo puede soportar estar cerca de ti.

Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas, puedo ver a mi padre arrepentido de todo lo que nos dijimos frente a mi, pero nunca se retractará. Pasamos meses sin hablarnos denuevo y luego algo grave pasara y nos volveremos a encontrar obligadamente.

\- Solo vete - le digo rendida - Felicidades por la boda.

Papá gira rápidamente sus hombros encorvados y se va. Lo sabía. Siempre termino llorando como un bebé. Tiene razón, no sé cómo puede soportarse, ni yo lo hago. Siempre tiene que sucederme algo, no puedo estar libre de problemas y feliz por unos cuantos días. Entre mí padre comportándose como un desgraciado, mí mamá y Haymitch sin empleo y rechazando mí ayuda, Prim odiandome por alguna razón que mí mente poco evolucionada no puede entender, Marvel y Annie peleados entre ellos y de vacaciones lejos de mí en este momento, Gale siendo solo.. Gale, sin preocupaciones; siento como sí lo único constante y seguro que tengo es Peeta, y ni siquiera es así. En cualquier momento se aburrirá de mí frialdad y mis tonteras y me dejará también.

Algo pasa, y siento a mí padre abrir la puerta de nuevo, me secó los ojos para verlo pero no. No es él. Es Peeta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto secandome las mejillas y la nariz, en un intento de que no me vea tan destruida.

-Shh…- Me susurra en el oído cuando me abraza, nos movemos hasta mí habitación y nos acostamos abrazados. Se siente tan bien.

Peeta me acaricia el cabello lentamente y deja suaves besos en mí frente. Era tan relajante. Me relaje demasiado, porque desperté dos horas despué estaba dormido también, todavía sosteniéndome. Pero soy bruta, así que lo desperté cuando intente quitarle un mechón de cabello rubio de sus ojos. Me miró un momento y volvió a cerrarlos.

Me acerqué a besarle la mejilla, él me acomodó sobre su cuerpo y me apretó fuertemente. Era tan reconfortante. Quizas podia cambiar algunas cosas, ser mejor y darle razones a Peeta para que se quede conmigo el máximo tiempo posible.

\- Tengo hambre - Susurró Peeta con voz soñolienta.

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a comer un poco de esas asquerosas sopas en polvo?

Asintió con la cabeza, unos pocos minutos después volví a la cama con dos platos de sopa caliente, el de espárrago no es mi favorito pero estoy desanimada y solo quiero estar abrazada a Peeta de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo volviste tan rápido? - Pregunté una vez que estuve lista para hablar. Sabía que Peeta estaba preocupado pero se había contenido.

\- Estaba esperando en el auto- Dijo mirándome fijamente - Recuerdo lo que dijiste de tu padre una vez.

\- Me alegra que estés aquí - Le dije apretando más contra su pecho. Debo estar muy loca, porque hasta sus latidos de corazón me parecieron hermosos.

\- Me alegra que te alegre - Respondió sacándome una sonrisa- ¿Quieres hablar de eso? - No, no quiero, pensé. Pero quería hacer un esfuerzo, eso hacen las parejas ¿no? Le cuentan sus cosas al otro.

\- Dijo que estaba comprometido

\- ¿Eso te molesta?

\- No. Esa es la parte buena, pero luego comenzamos a decirnos cosas y él me criticó por, ya sabes, lo de actuar y eso... es más de lo mismo. Ya debería estar acostumbrada.

\- Nadie debería acostumbrarse a eso, mi amor. Pienso que sí yo tuviera una hoja como tu, el orgullo no cabe en mí pecho - Peeta sería un muy buen padre, quizás en un futuro… No, no vayas por ahí, Katniss.

\- Lo sé, se lo dije.

\- ¿Le dijiste? - Asentí, el tomó mí rostro entre sus manos y clavó sus ojos en mí - Esa es mí chica. ¿Y qué vas a hacer con tu papa?¿Quien va a disculparse?

\- ¿Disculparse? Nosotros no hacemos eso. Simplemente pasan un par de mese y luego volvemos a lo mismo.

\- Quizás por eso las cosas están así. Uno de los dos debería dejar su orgullo, disculparse y solucionar las cosas - Peeta es tan cliché.

\- Este no es un mundo de fantasía donde todos se llevan bien, Peeta.

\- Eres muy solitaria, mi amor, puedo verlo, pero todos necesitan tener una familia. Y tu padre es parte de ella. Si vino hasta aquí, seguramente fue para incluir a su prometida en la suya.

Creo que es al revez, intentó incluirme a mí a su familia, solo para ver sí había una oportunidad de que yo encaja en alguna parte de su vida.

\- Eres demasiado bueno, Peeta - Me acerqué y uní nuestros labios, quería profundizar pero algo me detuvo. Peeta tenía un toque de cigarrillo.

\- ¿Peeta, fumaste?

\- Ehh - Que ni crea que me lo puede esconder. Entrecierro los ojos.

\- Peeta..

\- Solo uno - Admite - Estaba nervioso.

\- Por mi papá.

\- Algo así - Dijo distraídamente. Puso su mano en mi nuca para besarme pero me alejé.

\- No te besare así. Ve a lavarte los dientes.

\- Mi amor… - Se quejó como un niño pequeño.

\- Peeta lo digo enserio, odio el cigarro. Teníamos un acuerdo. No puedes fumar cerca de mí - Peeta suspiró. ¡Se rindió! Bien.

\- ¿Puedo usar tu cepillo?

\- Si. ¡Pero no quiero ni un rastro de nicotina después! - Le grité mientras se adentraba en el baño.

\- Bien. Pero solo lo hago porque te amo.

Me reí nerviosa.

Sentí a Peeta volver a la cama aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, también pude sentir su aliento cerca de mí cara unos segundos antes de que por fin se decidiera a besarme. Comenzó delicadamente, sus labios apenas rozando los míos, pero luego, la cosa se puso algo salvaje. Peeta presionaba mis labios bruscamente, abrí mí boca para que nuestras lenguas jugueteaban, se sentía como sí luchaban por ganar territorio en la boca del otro, cual tenía más fuerza, cuál podía dar más placer. Hundí mis manos en su cabello y Peeta soltó un gruñido que se disparó directo a mí centro a través de toda mí columna vertebral. De un momento a otro, mí camiseta estaba en el suelo, muy lejos de la cama en vez de en mí cuerpo,, mí sostén lo siguió, fue reemplazado rápidamente por las manos de Peeta. Terminó nuestro beso y se irguió un poco para poder mirarme. Sentí que me sonrojaba como una virgen mientras miraba mis pechos y pasaba su dedo índice muy delicadamente sobre él contorno y luego por encima de mis pezones, estos rápidamente respondieron poniéndose duros. mí respiración se cortó.

\- Eres tan hermosa - Me susurró antes de bajar su cabeza a mis senos y besarlos castamente hasta que los succiono. Un gemido muy grande y muy vergonzoso brotó de mí. Peeta se veía complacido. Todo iba demasiado bien hasta que escuche una canción venir desde la sala. El teléfono de Peeta. No puede ser.

\- ¡No puede ser! - Exclamó Peeta con voz ronca por el deseo, respiró pesadamente sobre él rastro de humedad que había dejado sobre mí, y con un gemido se levantó.

La vida nos odia.

El momento terminó.

* * *

Hola les dejo otro capitulo, ¿que les parecio el papá de Katniss?¿y Peeta? dejenme sus reviews! Saludos.


	10. Conección

Conección

En los próximos días, Peeta y yo apenas pasamos tiempo juntos; yo no tenía nada que hacer, pero él estaba practicando para algunas audiciones así que estaba algo ocupado. Sin embargo, nos veíamos todos los días, él pasaba a cenar conmigo y se quedaba un rato, nos metiamos manos en mí sofá y luego tenía que irse. Un par de veces, pensé en invitarlo a quedarse a dormir conmigo, pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo.

Peeta cada día me gustaba más, era la forma en que me miraba, como estaba tocándome todo el tiempo, o quizás, solo era el hecho de sentirme amada por alguien. Peeta tomaba lo poco que le daba y lo hacía parecer una gran cosa, como cuando yo tomaba la iniciativa para besarlo, o que le preparara la cena.

Un día las cosas se estaban poniendo seriamente calientes entre nosotros, Peeta estaba sentado justo después de terminar de cenar y yo estaba sobre él, parecía que no podía soportar verme con camiseta porque me la quitó inmediatamente. Él estaba dirigiendo su mano a mí sexo, cuando de pura estupidez, una idea llegó a mí cabeza, y cuando eso pasaba, no existía nada en él mundo que lo sacara de ahí.

\- Peeta - Lo llamé para que dejara de chupetear mí cuello - Peeta, Peeta. Oye.

\- ¿Mm?

Tomé su cara entre mis manos para que me mirara y me pusiera algo de atención. Sin embargo, sus ojos seguían bajando por mí cuerpo, igual que sus manos.

-Peeta, no podemos tener sexo - Ahí sí capté su atención. Me miró con sus ojos muy abiertos, paralizado. Vaya, enserio le afectó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- No soy una perra, Peeta.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Por supuesto que no lo eres - Él no entendía nada.

\- Peeta, no hemos tenido nuestra primera cita.

Él me observó, luego se encogió de hombros - ¿Y que?

\- Es una regla, tenemos que tener por lo menos un par de citas para pasar a hacer el amor.

\- Katniss, no digas tonterías ¿qué regla es esa?

\- Es una regla implícita y, técnicamente, nosotros no hemos tenido una primera cita.

-¿Qué hay de Walmart? - Muy astuto, Peeta. Pero no lo suficiente.

\- Eso no vale.

\- Katniss, vamos. No me hagas sufrir.

\- Peeta, por favor.

\- Eres tan mala - Dijo apoyando su cabeza en mis tetas.

\- En realidad - Le susurré lo más sexy que pude en su oído - Puedo ser mucho más mala.

\- Oh, Dios. Bien. Me tienes. Mañana. Te llevaré a cenar. Cerca de aquí porque no habrán fotógrafos y luego volvemos rápido para tener sexo. Ponte un lindo vestido.

\- Bien - dije complacida.

\- Cogeremos tanto.

\- Dios, Peeta - dije riendome.

\- Ni siquiera podrás sentarte después de que termine contigo.

\- ¡Para!

\- Te he imaginado mucho asique tienes bastantes fantasías que complacer- Me advirtió serio.

-Estaré encantada de complacerte - Respondí.

-¡Deja de provocarme!

* * *

Al día siguiente en la mañana, Magde vino a mí casa a pasar lista; no tenía nada que hacer hasta la próxima semana, cuando comenzaria todo el asunto de Desde Afuera. El primer día solo iremos a comernos entre nosotros y hablar un poco, luego venía las lecturas de guión, las pruebas de vestuario, los ensayos y después las grabaciones. Pasaría mucho tiempo con Peeta; era lo bueno, porque obviamente quería estar lo más que pudiera con él, pero también estaba la parte que no sabía cómo nos comportamos frente a los demás. Eso me preocupaba.

Pasé la tarde leyendo un poco, llamé a Annie y le conté sobre Peeta; mí tímpano se rompió cuando comenzó a guitar, sí es que les podía llamar así a sus sonidos que solo los perros podían escuchar.

El tiempo pasó muy lento, estaba acostada en mí cama con mí vestido blanco hasta las rodillas puesto, cuando (¡por fin!) sentí a Peeta abrir la puerta y gritar mí nombre. Tengo la mala costumbre de no echarle llave a la puerta, es un mal hábito y Peeta me ha regañado varias veces, pero simplemente se me olvida, no lo hago aproposito.

Me puse unas Converse blancas, porque odio los zapatos altos, y salí a encontrarme con Peeta.

Oh Dios.

Peeta estaba usando un un traje, mí debilidad. Tenía puesto una linda camisa gris y un pantalón de vestir negro. Se veía tan caliente.

Llegué hasta él, para darle un corto abrazo, pero Peeta, como siempre, aprovechó la oportunidad y se adueñó de mi cintura para retenerme y así poder besarme todo lo que quisiera. No me malentiendan, no estoy quejándome, pero a este paso, no saldríamos nunca. Peeta pensaba lo mismo.

-¿Estas lista? - Me preguntó.

\- Si - Dije mirando su boca un poco más roja de lo normal.

\- Bien, mientras antes nos vayamos, antes volveremos.

Ansioso, me empujó suavemente para que saliera de mi apartamento, me obligó a ponerle llave a la puerta y una vez que estuvimos en el ascensor, dijo; lindo vestido, por cierto. Le di las gracias y entonces pregunto: ¿es fácil de sacar?.

Pervertido. Lo golpee fuerte en las costillas por insolente.

Peeta me llevó al Restaurant Soma, era elegante, pero no ridículamente lujosos. Era perfecto para la primera cita. Una vez instalados en una mesa del rincón, hice un comentario sobre el nombre del lugar, pero Peeta no lo entendio, asi que pasé la siguiente media hora hablando sobre Un Mundo Feliz, el libro donde había una droga llamada Soma, iba a hacer una rapida explicación, pero Peeta parecía interesado en dejarme hablar solo a mi asi que continuo con el tema para que le explicara con lujo de detalles el libro. Dijo que lo leería.

No era como una incómoda primera cita normal, así que no nos tuvimos que hacer preguntas que en realidad no nos importaban, ni fingimos tener modales refinados a la hora de comer. Cuando llegó el postre, Peeta sacó el tema de cómo quería que nos comportamos frente a otras personas del trabajo.

\- Honestamente - Decía Peeta - No quiero fingir que no te conozco, digo tampoco voy a andar encaramado a ti todo el día, pero no se…

Honestamente, yo tampoco sabía, entiendo que puede ser difícil para Peeta no ser como él es todo el tiempo, lo de ser cariñoso y mirarme de la manera en que él lo hace, pero para mí era bastante fácil, no me costaba trabajo ser algo distante, simplemente era así.

\- Podemos hacerlo como tu decidas, no quiero que trabajar juntos se vuelva raro.

\- Dejaremos que las cosas fluyan, ya veremos sí nos sentimos cómodos con todo el equipo - Concluyó, podía hacer eso.

En un momento, Peeta fue al baño, y cuando volvió se sentó a mí lado en ves de frente a mí. Lo miré con ojos interrogantes, pero él solo siguió comiendo su postre. Peeta era muy raro. Obviamente entendí todo a los pocos segundos después cuando él puso su mano en mí muslo y fue subiendo por en interior de mí vestido.

\- Peeta, Oh Dios - Murmuré nerviosa. Me tapé la cara con las manos.

\- ¿Qué? - Dijo el divertido mientras su mano, seguía subiendo. Cuando lo sentí moverse hacia el interior de mí muslo, no aguante más, y toda la anticipación por tener sexo con Peeta cayó sobre mí estómago.

\- Muy bien, ya vamonos de aqui.

\- Así se habla, mí amor.

Nunca había estado en un auto con alguien que condujera tan rápido, estoy segura que Peeta infringió la ley de tránsito un par de veces, pero no iba a molestarme por eso. Solo porque su mano seguía haciendo su camino hasta mí centro, poniéndome más caliente. Tuve el impulso de juntar las piernas o restregarme contra el asiento para conseguir un poco de fricción, pero la poca dignidad que me quedaba, me lo impidió. Se podía visualizar ya la familiar erección de Peeta bajo sus pantalones, incluso se la acomodó un par de veces, lo que me pareció increíblemente sexy.

Peeta comenzó con el manoseo desde que nos subimos en el ascensor, parecíamos un par de borrachos en celo, algo de eso había. Gracias a Dios, ninguno de mis vecinos apareció, tampoco lo hicieron cuando Peeta no me dejaba concentrarme para encontrar mis llaves porque estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo chupones en el cuello, le dije que no lo hiciera, pero me ignoró. Eso no se veria lindo mañana. En el momento en que abrí la puerta, Peeta me empujó dentro, la cerró de una patada y luego nos dejamos caer en el sofá más cercano. Estábamos realmente desesperados a estas alturas.

Peeta estaba besandome el cuello, sentía sus labios cosquillar en mí piel y me acercó más a él, poniendo su mano en el inicio del cierre del vestido, tirándolo un poco hacia abajo. Sentía sus dedos suaves calentando mí piel. En algún punto de eso, no pude más y me senté a horcajadas sobre Peeta poniendo cada pierna alrededor de sus caderas. Lo separé de mí para poder verlo a los ojos y al otro segundo estábamos besándonos salvajemente. Su boca me chupaba, lamia y mordía todo a al vez, mis manos se fueron a acariciar su cabello lo que le provocó un gemido. Pude sentir su excitación a través de las telas que nos separaban cuando me moví sobre el. Ambos jadeamos.

Peeta me bajó el vestido por los hombros quedando atascado justo debajo de mí cintura, después subió su mano por mis costillas hasta llegar al borde de mí brazier y simplemente exploté. Le quité la camisa dejando al desnudo su perfecto torso, con abdominales y todo. Pasé la mano recorriendolo por completo y sentí como se tensaba mientras continuaba bajando. Peeta no perdió el tiempo y me sacó el vestido por las piernas rápidamente, luego estuvo jugando unos momentos más con el contorno de mí sostén y al próximo segundo ya no estaba ahí. Creo que lo rompió o algo así. No es que me preocupa mucho en ese momento. Se alejó para mirarme los pechos un largo momento y cuando iba a protestar, estampó su boca contra uno de ellos y estiró la mano para juguetear con el otro. Estaba totalmente vuelta loca. Sentí su lengua y sus dientes rodear mí pezón y un fuerte jadeo salió de mí boca. Mí mano siguió bajando por su torso hasta tocar su erección por encima de los pantalones. No tenía paciencia para muchos preliminares así que comencé a desabrocharle los pantalones con algo de torpeza, no podía concentrarme mientras Peeta estuviera succionando mis senos.

\- Espera… Espera - Murmuró Peeta.

\- Qué…- Dios, mí voz sonaba tremendamente necesitada.

\- Vamos a la cama. Nuestra primera vez será en una cama - No me importaba sí lo hacíamos sobre una lavadora o en el suelo. Iba a rodar los ojos pero Peeta me tomó del culo y envolví mis piernas en sus caderas par ir a mí habitación. Volvió a juntar nuestras bocas y lo saborie como nunca antes, soltó un fuerte jadeo cuando le mordí el labio. Fue muy sexy.

Me dejó en la cama después de lo que parecieron horas y quedé totalmente desnuda ante él. No sentí ni un ápice de vergüenza.

\- Eres tan hermosa - Dijo como sí estuviera sorprendido ¿Mí vagina es hermosa? pensé, pero lo olvidé todo cuando pasó un dedo siguiendo la linea de mí sexo, podía sentir lo mojada que estaba y el también lo hacia.

\- Mírate, estás tan mojada por mí - Oh Dios, ¿Peeta iba a ponerse a hablar sucio? Porque podía morir ahora mismo.

\- Peeta - Gemí.

-¿Te gusta esto, mí amor?- Preguntó haciendo círculos sobre mí clítoris, mientras un dedo se deslizaba en mí interior - ¿Quieres mí polla aquí?

\- Peeta, por favor.

No me hizo suplicar mucho más, se sacó sus pantalones, no vi ninguna ropa interior, luego preguntaría porque ahora todo mí cuerpo estaba ocupado mirando el hermoso pene de Peeta, me mordí el labio. No podía esperar a tenerlo dentro.

\- Dime porfavor que tomas pastillas o algo así - Dijo Peeta en un momento de cordura mientras se acostaba sobre mí, sin aplastarme y con una mano tomaba su polla para ponerla en mí entrada. Asentí rápidamente y después solo me dejé llevar. Pude sentir cada parte de Peeta invadiendo; cada centímetro de piel, cada vena, todo. Fue muy intenso. Me sentía completamente llena cuando Peeta murmuró: muy bien, aquí viene lo último. De una estocada entró completamente en mí. Sentí mí piel estirada al máximo y era delicioso. Peeta escondió su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y podía sentir su respiración errática sobre mí al mismo tiempo levantaba las caderas indicandole que comenzara a moverse.

Al principio fue lento, no sé cómo lo soportaba, salía despacio, casi hasta la punta y luego se devolvía con delicadeza.

\- Peeta, más rápido… - Se detuvo por completo y estuve a punto de llorar, pero entonces su boca buscó la mía y comenzó a moverse. Fuerte y duro contra mí. Salía y entraba con un ritmo que me volvía loca. Los gemidos llenaron la habitación y cuando creo que arañé un poco la espalda de Peeta, este comenzó a moverse más rápido aún.

\- Ah… Ah - Los quejidos se estaban convirtiendo en gritos y sabía que era tanta la exitacion acumilada que no nos demorariamos mucho más. Peeta me apretaba fuerte un pecho mientras su boca estaba a milímetros de la mía, pero sin tocarme.

\- Mierda… Oh. Joder - Peeta murmuraba por lo bajo perdiéndose en mí. En realidad, nunca lo había escuchado decir groserías frente a mí, pero ahora parecía un camionero - Te amo tanto. Joder.

Sentí mí orgasmo aparecer cuando mí centro se apretaba y mis gritos se hacían más fuertes. Peeta me envestia como loco y podía escuchar como nuestros cuerpos chocaban entre nosotros. Un par de estocadas más y ambos nos dejamos ir. Fue como sí todos mí órganos hubieran explotado en mí interior.

\- Oh… Peeta…

\- Mmm…- Sentí el semen de Peeta en mí interior y nos quedamos un rato abrazados intentando buscar el aire que se nos escapaba.

\- Eso fue totalmente caliente - Dijo Peeta mientras salía de mí y rodaba para acomodarse a mí lado. Me reí -¿Está todo bien ahí abajo? Lo siento sí fui muy brusco - Dijo bajando su mano para masajear mí clítoris, vi de reojo como su polla comenzaba a inclinarse de nuevo. Vaya, se recupera rápido

\- Estuvo perfecto - Le dije riendo - pero puedes revisar sí quieres.

\- Es un placer (literalmente) - Fue bajando un camino de besos hasta llegar a mí manojo de nervios donde me amó con su lengua y su boca toda la noche

Después de eso, lo hicimos un par de veces más, un poco más calmados eso sí, pero todavía igual de apasionados.

En algún momento me quedé dormida y no supe nada más del mundo.

* * *

Holaaaa Espero que esten bien y que les haya gustado el capitulo. Es primera vez que escribo algo como esto, asi que seria muy bueno si me dijieran que les parecio. Leer los reviews que me dejan me hacen el dia y querer seguir escribiendo. Sobre eso: **Ady Mellark87** , no puedo prometerte nada, ya veremos como salen las cosas. Actualizare los viernes o los sabados, dependiendo de cuanto me demore en escribir y en la cantidad de Rewies que me dejan ¡Asi que animense!

Y ahi alguien que siempre comenta pero no me sale su nombre; Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi "historia", bye! :)


	11. ¿Puedo Hacerlo?

¿Puedo hacerlo?

Cuando volví a despertar, eran las 6 de la mañana, estaba acostumbrada a levantarme temprano porque siempre tenía clases en la mañana y me gusta hacer las cosas con calma, así que no era un problema para mí. Peeta estaba abrazándome desde atrás, con su aliento en mí nuca y su erección en mí culo, sentía todo su cuerpo pegado al mío, su mano (sospechosamente) cerca de mí seno.

Me quede acostada unos minutos más, estaba demasiado cómoda como para tener la fuerza necesaria para salir de los brazos de Peeta y levantarme. Había olvidado completamente cómo era esta tan cerca de alguien. Desde mí última relación, con el sujeto que tenía una familia, me había acostumbrado a estar sola, o tener compañía solo lo estrictamente necesario para llevar una vida social "normal". Nunca seré de esas personas que salen todos los días con un grupo de 15 amigos. Pero ahora, me sobraba con tener a Peeta aquí.

Aguanté un rato más, pero me dieron ganas de ir al baño, así que lo más delicadamente que pude levanté el brazo de Peeta para que me dejara pasar. Estaba a punto de lograrlo, cuando de repente me abrazó de nuevo aprentandome fuerte.

\- ¿Donde vas? - Me preguntó con voz ronca.

\- Al baño.

\- No, quédate aquí.

\- Peeta, deja de apretarme tanto. Voy a hacerme pipí sobre ti - Él solo me seguía sosteniendo con su brazo justo encima de donde estaba mí vejiga - Me haré pipí aquí mismo.

\- Hazlo - Me incitó.

\- Eres tan asqueroso - Le dije riendo - En serio, suéltame o te pateare las bolas.

Ahí me dejó ir rápidamente. Peeta me dió un de sus nalgadas en mí trasero cuando me levanté. Hice pipí, me lave los dientes y volví a la cama. Peeta estaba todo desnudo ahí, con la sábana tapando justo lo necesario, pero que se podía imaginar con la carpa de circo que se formó.

No me subí a la cama, porque sabía que terminaríamos teniendo sexo y, honestamente, estoy un poco adolorida de anoche. Peeta me dio una mirada para mayores de 18 años, que me hizo ruborizar tontamente.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar? - Le pregunté para desviar su atención.

-¿Que tal un poco de Katniss?

-Haré huevos - Sentencié negando con la cabeza. Peeta soltó una carcajadas Lo escuché decirme "ven a probar los míos".

Estaba cocinando cuando él apareció atrás mio, cogiéndome de las caderas. Me susurró "buenos días" y me besó dulcemente en la mejilla, lo condimenta con su lado de Peeta Pervertido con una raída caricia en mis tetas. Luego de eso, se fue a sentar y me dejó tranquila por un rato.

-Me encanta que estés desnuda - Dice mientras terminamos de comer. No sé qué decir así que solo le sonrió -¿Qué harás hoy?

-Nada, me quedan pocos días de vacaciones creo que dormiré y comeré. Y volveré a dormir. ¿Tu que harás?

-Tengo que estudiarme el guión

-Tengo el mio, puedo… prestártelo. Pero sí quieres ir a tu casa, esta bien - Balbuceé rápidamente.

-¿Por qué estás avergonzada? - Se burló Peeta, me encogí de hombros - Creo que tomaré tu Guión.

* * *

-Tienes tres escenas de sexo - Comenta Peeta después de un rato. Nos habíamos puesto ropa, pero él me la volvió a sacar en cuanto salí del baño con ella. Dijo que era una ofensa para la humanidad que yo usara algo en su presencia (cuando estemos solos, aclaró). Así que los dos estábamos desparramados por la cama, que todavía olía a sexo.

\- Lo sé - Respondí. Eso no me incomodaba. Había grabado un par antes, no se mostraba nada, pero todos alrededor actuaban como sí fuera una virgen sureña. No me importaba mostrarme desnuda, siempre que fuera verdaderamente necesario y valga la pena.

\- Solo dos son conmigo - Puntualizó.

\- No vayas a decir nada estúpido, por favor.

\- No quiero estar cerca cuando graben eso - Decidió. Eso estaba bien por mí, una distracción menos - Espero no ponerme duro cuando grabemos la nuestra.

Me eché a reír, volteandome hacia Peeta y de la nada apareció un horroroso impulso de solo… tocarlo. Mis dedos se elevaron y acariciaron su torso, su piel perfecta, cálida y suave.

\- Es algo normal - Dije.

\- Nunca me ha pasado en una grabación.

-¿No?

-Espera, ¿alguien sí se puso duro contigo? - Preguntó sorprendido. No era la gran cosa.

-Sip, la primera vez. Me asustó un poco.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Nada. Fingí que no me había dado cuenta - Peeta rió abiertamente. Lo abracé poniendo mí cabeza sobre su pecho, él se sorprendió pero rápidamente se recompuso acariciando mí cabello. Un suspiro de satisfacción salió de mí.

-¡Mira las cosas sucias que dices! - Peeta señaló un par de líneas. Mí personaje era un poco rebelde y hacía cosas así - Léelas, por favor - Me suplicó.

\- Peeta…

\- Amor, por favor, será menos incómodo sí me acostumbro - Argumentó inteligente mente. Peeta era un idiota, pero quería ver como reaccionaba. Puso el guión de forma que los dos pudiéramos verlo pero estaba muy cerca así que veía todo borroso. El momento de humillación ha llegado.

-Espera.

Me levanté y fui a mí escritorio donde guardaba mis horribles lentes de nerd. Hay personas que se ven lindos con lentes y todo el estilo hipster. Bueno, no soy una de ellas. Volví a a la cama y me acurruque de nuevo. Sentía a Peeta mirarme fijamente. Hizo la tonta pregunta.

-¿Usas lentes?

\- Solo para leer - Expliqué.

\- ¿Y no lo habías usado antes porque…

\- Me dan vergüenza, y ya deja de hablar de esto.

-¡Claro que no! Te ves tan sexy.

\- No es cierto.

\- Sí, mí brillante cerebro ha ideado un par de fantasías de ti. Usando solo los lentes.

-Ya, Peeta.

\- Te follaré con esos lentes - Concluyó.

-¿Quieres que lea o no?

Él, medio tiritón, me señalo donde quería que leyera. Aclaré la garganta e intente poner mí voz más sensual, aunque sabía que no tenía una. "Prepárate para el mejor sexo de tu vida" Lei. Mí voz más ronca de lo normal hizo gemir a Peeta. Él era tan fácil. "Me encanta cuando me la metes" Me puse a reír a carcajadas, la cara de Peeta era muy graciosa. Había una frase más, pero él mandó a volar el guión hasta la pared y con un ágil movimiento se puso encima de mí.

-No vayas a hacer esto.

Fue lo último que puse decir, porque comenzó a atacarme y no me soltó en varias horas.

* * *

Era martes. Martes de Fin de Vacaciones. Algo medianamente bueno porque estaba aburrida de estar sola en mí casa sin hacer nada. Sino fuera por Peeta, mis músculos se me hubiera atrofiado.

Como sea, iba en mí auto, llegando al estudio donde tendríamos nuestra primera lectura de guión y conocería todo el elenco restante. Peeta me mandó un mensaje hace un minuto diciendo que ya llegó. Estacioné mí auto en un lugar cualquiera, pude ver el de Peeta un poco más allá. Le pregunté a la recepcionista a donde tenía que ir y me llevó a unos jardines detrás del edificio, habían como veinte personas ahí. Plutarch, me vió a lo lejos y se acercó a saludarme.

-¿Como has estado?

\- Muy bien.

\- Bien, te presentare a todo el mundo - Intenté aprenderme el nombre de cada persona, pero era imposible. Conocia a una de las escritoras con la que había trabajado antes. Seguí estrechando manos hasta que vi a Peeta.

\- Y aquí está Peeta - Nos introdujo Plutarch.

\- Llegaste tarde - Me susurró en el oído cuando me abrazó.

\- Solo un poco, alguien no me ha dejado dormir bien los últimos días.

Peeta me guiño un ojo.

\- ¡Bien, comencemos! - Grito Plutarch.

Nos hizo ponernos a todos en un círculo. No estaba segura de lo que íbamos a hacer, las veces anteriores solo nos reunimos en una sala. Esta vez fue bastante genial; hicimos una breve presentación de los personajes y después nadie trabajó más, trajeron comida así que hicimos una especie de picnic, fue muy divertido, la mayoría de los actores que estaban ahí, recién estaban comenzando, tenían incluso menos experiencia que yo, lo que los hacía ser muy normales.

Peeta era el popular. Es como sí fuera un imán para que las personas se le acercaran a hablar con él. Es su sonrisa, estoy segura, es como sí fuera la gravedad. Cada vez que él hablaba o incluso cuando me susurraba algo sin importancia, todos se quedaban en silencio para ponerle atención.

Por eso, dos semanas después, estaba segura que el equipo completo o por lo menos los que pasaban más tiempo con nosotros, lo sabían. Había visto cómo nos miraban sonrientes como diciendo; sé lo que esconden, y fue confirmado cuando un día, Peeta y yo nos estábamos riendo por alguna estupidez y, naturalmente, se acercó y me dio un corto beso. Se separó rápidamente, mirándome casi con disculpa, pero algunos que nos vieron empezaron a aplaudir y hacer bromas. No habían hecho un gran drama de eso. Y lo apreciaba.

El día antes de que comenzarán oficialmente las grabaciones en el set, tuve que ir a teñirme el cabello rubio. Lo atrasé lo más posible porque vi una vez a una mujer que le quemaron el casco por algo así. Pero era inevitable así que fui. Annie, que había llegado hace poco de sus vacaciones, me acompañó, sólo para asegurarse de que no muriera en el camino, Peeta tenía una de sus pruebas de vestuario así que no pudo venir.

Annie, como buena hija de ricos, tenía una peluquería a la que iba siempre, así que ahí fuimos. Annie conocía a todo el mundo, todos me conocen a mí, pero yo no conocía a nadie, asique estaba un poco incómoda. Me sentaron en una cómoda silla y me pasaron una especie de carpeta con pelo falso (o eso esperaba) de diferentes colores. Todos los rubios me parecían igual, pero elegí el que era unos tonos más claros que Peeta.

Me pintaron el cabello con una brocha extraña y, sí, ardio un poco.

-¿Como van las cosas con Peeta? - Preguntó Annie para distraerme.

\- Bien.

No quería hablar, solo quería que pasara rápido el tiempo para que este olor a químicos asqueroso se alejara de mí nariz.

\- ¿Ya lo hicieron?

\- Annie...

\- ¿Que?. Soy tu mejor amiga, tienes que contarme

\- Si...

\- ¿La tiene grande? Oh dios mira tu cara. Si es grande. ¿Y como es en la cama?

\- Peeta es raro... quiero decir.. es como una tormenta que se excita de repente y solo puede pensar en sexo. Lo calientan cosas raras.. como cuando estoy leyendo o cocinando y él solo...

\- Maldita suertuda.

Cuando llegue a casa de Peeta esa noche, me sentía muy rara, el cabello rubio no era lo mío, puede sonar ilógico, pero sentí que me veía como una prostituta con una peluca barata. Estacioné mí auto y Peeta salió de su casa algo acelerado, me bajé rápido tomando el bolso que había traído para quedarme a "dormir". Caminé hasta llegar a él.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada. Te ves linda - Dijo besándome.

\- Peeta - Lo mire seriamente - ¿Qué?

Él me miró con esa cara de niño bueno para que no me enojara con él. Oh no. Qué hizo.

\- Mí… Toda mí familia está aquí.

-¿Qué? - No es verdad. No es verdad.

\- Creyeron que sería una bonita sorpresa.

-¿Porque no me avisaste?- Retrocedí.

\- ¡Era una sorpresa!

\- Bien… entonces mañana nos vemos en el set.

\- No seas tonta. Tienes que entrar a conocerlos.

\- No… Yo…

No quería ir. Conocer a los padre hacia todo mucho más real y serio y, estaba empezando a acostumbrarme con cómo estábamos. Sin contar que estaba con el cabello raramente rubio, con ropa desaliñada y unas Converse viejas. .

Di un paso atrás, Peeta se pasó las manos por el cabello, exasperado y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Puedes actuar como una novia normal un rato? No puedo entrar ahí y decirles que mí novia simplemente no quiere conocerlos.

\- No es que no quiera con-

-¡Eso es exactamente, Katniss!. Sería bueno que, debes en cuando, pienses en mí, en lo que no gustaría. Y ahora, me gustaría tener una novia a la que mis padres están esperando conocer. ¿Puedes hacer eso o no?

* * *

Hola, aquí hay otro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. No tengo un día fijo para actualizar asi que creo que solo esperare a juntar algunos Reviews,¡anímense y dejen uno! ¿que creen que hará katniss? Peeta parece un poco enojado

También quiero agradecer a las 57 personas que tienen esta historia como seguidores o favoritos, me encantaría saber que piensan.

**x: **Me alegra de que te haya gustado y parecido divertido!

**Agus: **la terminaré, lo prometo!

**Ady Mellark87: **Lo se, pero no sere una de esas historias, queria que se tomaran un tiempo porque es asi como pasa la mayoria de las veces y apesar de la fama y todo eso, son personas normales. No dejare de actualizar, menos si sigues dejandome reviews asi!


	12. La Familia Mellark

**La familia Mellark**

El padre de Peeta, fue el primero en acercarse a mí a saludar, me estrechó la mano delicadamente.

\- Es un gusto conocerte, Katniss. Peeta no para de hablar de ti - Dijo con fuerte acento británico.

\- Papá - lo regaño Peeta. Le sonreí, era amable, pero estaba tan incómoda. Peeta me pasó un brazo por mi cintura y me empujó hasta su mama, podía ver por donde Peeta había sacado sus hermosos ojos azules.

\- Buenas noches, Katniss.

\- Buenas noches, señora Mellark, es un placer conocerla- Dije lo más sincera que pude. No es que no quisiera conocer a los suegritos, pero es... como otro nivel en una relación para mí, además yo no le agradaba ni a mi familia ¿cómo se supone que le agradare a la familia de otra persona?

Una muy nerviosa hermana de Peeta me abrazo unos segundos, parecía un poco histérica.

\- Hola, eres Glimmer ¿no?- Pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Solo Glim- Me respondió sonrojándose furiosamente.

\- Ella esta locamente obsesionada por ti - Me dijo Peeta, lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos escucharan - así que discúlpala por comportarse como una histérica.

\- No me parece histérica - Mentí.

\- Sí lo es, todos lo sabemos - Intervino el Sr. Mellark. No me dijo su nombre asique supongo que tendré que seguir llamándolo así. Giró su cabeza enfocando sus ojos en mi y preguntó - ¿te quedaras a cenas?

-Uhm.

-Se quedara a dormir, también - dijo Peeta. Pude ver como sus padres se miraban entre ellos.

\- Está bien - dije - No quiero inco-

-Llevare tus cosas arriba - Peeta tuvo la mala idea de dejarme sola con su familia en ese instante. Los mire y ellos me miraron, les sonreí, ellos me lo devolvieron. No tengo ni idea de que decir.

\- Esta rubia - Menciono Glimmer.

-Sí, es por... ya sabes.

\- Te queda muy bien - Me alagó su padre.

\- Es... es raro.

La señora Mellark murmuro que iba a terminar la cena y se escabullo inteligentemente y, el padre de Peeta se fue también a "poner la mesa" así que solo nos quedamos Glimmer y yo. Nos sentamos en el sofá al mismo tiempo. Solo se escuchaba el rugir de la tela.

\- ¿Así que vas a la escuela?

\- Comenzare la universidad este año, en realidad - Me conto muy animada.

\- Oh ¿enserio? ¿que estudiaras?

\- Terapia ocupacional.

Yo no tenía ni idea que era eso, pero ella estaba muy muy dispuesta a contarme todo sobre eso. Hablaba demasiado rápido, pero no me importaba, porque ella llevaba toda la conversación

\- Respira un poco, Glim - Le dijo Peeta cuando entro a la sala, se sentó a mi lado y me dio un suave beso en el cuello. Y, ya saben lo que pasa cuando alguien te da besos en el cuello.

\- ¿Tienes novio?- Le pregunte a Glimmer, empujando a Peeta lejos de mi de un manotazo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó Peeta. Oh ¿en serio? ¿era uno de esos hermanos? ahora entendí por que se llevaba tan bien con Gale.

\- Déjala hablar- Lo regañe. Glimmer estaba roja casi morado, parecía estarse ahogando.

\- Es una niña- dijo Peeta exasperado.

\- No es una niña, va a entrar a l universidad.

\- Solo tiene 19.

\- No seas hipócrita ¿a qué edad tuviste tu primera novia? - Algo raro paso ahí, Peeta comenzó a sonrojarse y Glimmer mas aliviada empezó a reírse burlescamente - ¿Qué?

\- Cállate- Le advirtió Peeta a su hermana, pasó bruscamente por encima de mi para llegar a ella y taparle la boca con las manos, no sabía que sucedía así que solo me quede ahí esquivando manotazos. En un momento Glim se soltó del agarre de Peeta y gritó:

\- ¡Tu eres su primera novia!

Peeta la tiro al suelo para castigarla. Sus padres entraron en ese momento y los separaron con mucha experticia, los miraron feo y nos hicieron pasar a cenar. Pero este tema no se me olvidaría.

La cena estaba deliciosa, era comida de mamá así que por definición debe estar rica, ellos llevaron la mayor parte de la conversación hasta que... Si antes me sentía tonta e incómoda, eso se multiplico por 5 cuando la madre de Peeta tuvo una horrible idea.

\- Me encantaría conocer a tus padres - Me dijo- ¿Crees que estarán libre esta semana?

\- Casi se me cae la comida de la boca.

\- Ohm… creo que si - Claro que estaban libres, no estaban trabajando ahora así que tienen tiempo para todo, pero, ni siquiera saben que tengo un novio.

\- Excelente, tal vez el-

Peeta, dios o bendiga, puso paños fríos.

\- No es buena idea, mamá.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Estamos ocupados, tenemos que grabar ¿recuerda?

\- Pero de seguro tendrán un tiempo- Insistió.

\- No lo sé, mamá, ya veremos.

Pero el tema no paro ahí, una hora después, cuando estábamos en la sala, el padre de Peeta volvió a hablar sobre eso.

\- Creo que es una buena idea- Dijo.

\- Tengo que conocerlos yo primero, papá. No puede venir toda la manada encima de repente- Explico, yo me hacia la distraída mientras hablaba con Glim en un rincón.

\- ¿No los conoces todavía?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No ha habido tiempo - Peeta se encogió de hombros como si no le importara.

\- Conocer a los padres de tu chica es importante- Murmuro su padre- No les tengas miedo.

\- No le tengo miedo, papá.

\- ¿Entonces cual es el problema? Deberíamos hacer algo y los conocemos-

\- Oh por Dios, ya basta - Peeta se levantó y llegó a mi lado extendiéndome una mano. La tomé sin pensarlo- ¿Vamos a dormir ya?

\- Umm, claro.

Me puse nerviosa, no sé por qué. Me despedí de todo el mundo y Peeta me arrastró a su habitación rápidamente, cerró la puerta con seguro y se dejo caer en la cama.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunté.

\- Solo ven aquí - Se irguió un momento para tomarme de las caderas y sentarme sobre él. Soltó un fuerte suspiro - lamento si fue demasiado incomodo.

\- No tienes que disculparte, no lo fue.

\- Claro - Dijo con sarcasmo.

\- En serio, me gustaron.

\- Bueno.

Ya que era momento de charla seria, yo dije: Siento haber sido una idiota antes.

\- No eres una idiota – Me empujo para caer sobre él y besarme.

\- Lo soy, gracias por tenerme paciencia.

\- Ya deja de hablar - Me beso de nuevo. Sus manos inmediatamente se fueron a mi culo, amasándolo, para después subir levantándome la camiseta

\- Oh, no - Lo detuve- No haremos esto con tus padres aquí.

\- Si lo haremos - Me discutió sacándome la maseta por completo.

\- Peeta, nos oirán.

\- No si somos silenciosos - Brazier fuera.

\- No puedo cree... ¡Oh mierda! - Gemí alto cuando me mordió un pezón.

\- Eres tan fácil- Murmuró.

\- Oh ¿enserio?- Bien ¿quería jugar? Jugaremos.

\- Lo eres, pero lo entiendo. Soy irresistible.

\- Si... no es para tanto.

\- ¿Cómo que no es para tanto? - Me encogí de hombros - Te demostrare que tanto soy.

Nos desnudó en un par de segundos y me puso bruscamente sobre la cama.

\- Ok, cálmate.

\- No debiste decir eso - Dijo abriéndome las piernas.

\- Pero hazlo despacio - Le suplique, no quería gemir como una perra en celo con sus padres cerca. No me hizo caso, entro de una estocada y él...solo no me escucho.

La alarma de mi teléfono me hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo. Estaba prácticamente arriba de Peeta, no quería levantarme, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ir a trabajar, Peeta también. Le di un pequeño beso en los ojos para que los abriera, pero antes una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

\- Buenos días- Dije.

\- Buenos días, mi amor - Contestó. Me miro fijamente un momento para después volver a cerrar los ojos- No sé si te lo dije, pero te ves muy hermosa rubia.

Rodé los ojos- ¿Te gustan las rubias?

\- Prefiero las morenas, pero no me quejaría si haces el papel de rubia tonta mientras tenemos sexo – Dijo moviendo sus cejas.

\- Oh, ¿tienes una fantasía?

\- Tengo varias. Una lista en realidad.

-¿Tienes una lista?- Oh por Dios, Peeta era el mayor pervertido que he conocido. Lo peor de todo, es que no se ve ni un poco avergonzado por eso.

\- Si.

\- Dime algunas – Le pedí.

\- Ohm esta follar sin condón pero esa ya está.

-¿Nunca lo habías hechos sin condón antes?

\- No, también esta follarte las tetas – Dijo acariciándolas.

\- Dios mío.

\- Sexo anal.

\- Muy bien, ya entendí – Entendí el punto, ya estaba bien.

\- En un avión.

\- Espero que no quieras un trió porque no lo haré.

\- No. Está bien por mí, no te voy a compartir con nadie.

\- Hablando de eso... ¿soy tu primera novia?- Vi como se ruborizó. ¿En serio? ¿Ahora?

\- mmm Si.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Tenías rollos de una noche o algo así?

\- Si... Supongo – Murmuró restándole importancia.

\- ¿O tenías como "amigas" a las que frecuentabas?

\- No... Solo... desconocidas.

\- Esto es tan cliché.

\- No es como si fuera un puto que anduviera de coño en coño... Eran pocas veces.

\- No te creo nada – Un hombre como Peeta, no tiene "poco" sexo, menos siendo famoso. De seguro las chicas se le abalanzaban cada vez que entraba a un lugar.

\- Enserio. Probablemente he tenido más sexo este mes de lo que sume en toda mi vida.

\- Claaro – Dije con sarcasmo.

\- Es verdad.

Nos levantamos, bañamos y desayunamos sin que nadie se despertara. En el auto de camino al set recordé algo más.

\- Escucha, sobre mis padres... – Comencé.

\- Katniss- Me interrumpió.

\- Puedo hablar con ellos para que...

\- No es necesario.

\- Pero tú quieres conocerlos.

\- Si pero es como.. A veces ciento que te obligo a estar conmigo ¿entiendes? – Voltie mi cabeza para verlo. No puede hablar enserio.

\- Peeta no es así...

\- Lo sé pero... es difícil para mí.

\- Lo siento, no sé cómo…

\- No es tu culpa, es... como sea – Sacudió la cabeza. Como sacando malos pensamientos de ahí y siguió como si nada.

Paramos en un semáforo y me acerque para besarlo profundamente.

\- Te amo- Me susurro. Le sonreí grande y lo besé de nuevo.

La grabación fue bastante bien, aunque todos parecían estar muy estresado, eso se intensifico cuando comenzaron a llegar los fotógrafos para registrar nuestras salida. Como Peeta y yo íbamos en el mismo auto, se rumoreó sobre una supuesta relación secreta. Eran unos idiotas. Cinco días después, la familia de Peeta se iba, y cuando me despedí de ellos me sentí como si ya fuera parte de su familia. Fue un lindo momento. Glim y yo nos habíamos hecho algo así como amigas, resulta que si había un chico, pero le daba vergüenza decirles a sus padres... No supe que decirle

Un par de semanas después yo había ido a casa de Marvel para saber si seguía vivo. Estaba muy extraño y apenas me miraba a la cara por lo que me fui pronto. Al otro día, él era mi conquista por meses según "fuentes cercanas a la pareja" como decía en el periódico, con una desprevenida foto mía despidiéndome de él con un abrazo. Peeta no estaba feliz.

* * *

Hola, aquí les dejo otro capitulo. Bien, se que me he demorado pero como muy bien lo dijo **0catita; **empece la universidad de nuevo hace una semana así que he estado muy ocupada, pero no la dejare en espera como el año pasado, ademas soy de segundo año así que tengo que organizar el mechoneo para los de primero, esto es como una bienvenida donde les cortamos la ropa, los ensuciamos y los mandamos a pedir plata a la calle, yo lo sufrí el año pasado y ahora me toca desquitarme.

**Blanca199620 **Gracias por leer, y lo haré! Saludos.

**X **Tus pensamientos se han hecho realidad! Lo se, es un pervertido. Saludos

**Ady Mellark87** guerita vodka jajjajja, yo también vivo en una de esas zonas donde todos saben todo de todos, te entiendo. Gracias por leer. Saludos

**missy** Bienvenida de vuelta, marca esto en favorito o algo para que no se vuelva a perder! Gracias por leer!

**Agus** Muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, saludos!

Eso es todo por hoy, gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer, déjenme sus reviews.


	13. Gajes del Oficio

**Gajes del Oficio**

El tiempo avanza muy rápidamente y, cuando me quise dar cuenta, Peeta y yo ya llevábamos tres meses, no es mucho, lo se. Pero es más de lo que esperaba. Le había dicho que no quería hacer esas tontas celebraciones del cumple mes pero, ¿él alguna vez me escucha? . Claro que no. Había llegado cada 13 de estos meses con una caja de chocolates, lo miré feo y todo eso, pero ¿quien soy yo para rechazar una suculenta caja de chocolates?. Es un crimen a la humanidad desperdiciar algo como eso. Hoy me la había dado como sí no pasara nada en él auto, camino al set. Me comí (o más bien, engullí como una cerda dentro de mí boca) la mitad de la caja, antes de llegar ahí. Peeta no podía parar de burlarse de mí.

Cuando llegamos, el set estaba listo y todo corrían para todos lados como siempre, sin embargo habían menos personas, yo sabía por qué. Me llevaron rápidamente a maquillaje y los de vestuario me pasaron unas pantaletas de abuela color piel, porque íbamos a grabar las escenas de sexo. Me decían "no te preocupes, no se te va a ver nada" y yo solo podía pensar: es solo cuerpo, no soy una niña de quince años. Ayer ya habíamos grabado toda la escena de los besos y el manoseo pre-sexo, y hoy íbamos a pasar directamente a lo de la cama. Todos estaban muy callados cuando llegué al plató, Peeta ya estaba ahí con una bata igual a la mía, mirando su teléfono sentado en la cama.

\- ¿Listo para un poco de acción? - Le pregunté.

\- Siempre listo - Me respondió, haciendo una seña que supuse era lo de los scout -¿Estás desnuda?

\- No, solo la parte de arriba.

Plutarch llegó en ese momento a darnos unas indicaciones, después de su "no se preocupen, no será grotesco" nos dijo dónde acomodarnos. Peeta se acostó en la cama y yo sobre él, acomodaron las sábanas para que todo se viera artísticamente armónico. Peeta se sacó su bata y yo la mía, sus ojos se desviaron inmediatamente, me reí. Sí, era un poco incomodo y para nada sexy, estábamos en una habitación con treinta personas más y una cámara muy cerca de nosotros.

Gritaron ¡Acción! y Peeta y yo nos acercamos para besarnos. Esa mierda de la que algunos hablan de que los besos de los actores no son besos reales o algo así, es pura mentira. Tus labios tocan los de la otra persona igual que siempre. Sin embargo, los dos nos frenamos un poco de como lo hacíamos siempre, además había que estirar el cuello mucho más para que la cámara capte todo. ¡Corten!

Plutarch reviso un poco la grabación mientras me traían la bata rápidamente para cubrir, rodando los ojos, me la puse.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Le pregunté a Peeta. Asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¡Listo, vamos a hacerlo de nuevo!

Esta es la parte que después no se ve en la pantalla, grabábamos cada escena como cuatro veces sino más, después la cámara cambiaba de ángulo y teníamos que hacer todo otra vez. La parte más "delicada", cuando Peeta estaba entre mis piernas y se movía como sí estuviéramos haciéndolo de verdad, yo tenía que gemir un poco, gracias a Dios, no lo hice como película porno. Después de como una hora y media de grabación, que seguramente se reduciría a un par de segundo, grabamos la escena de sexo numero dos, cambiaron las sabanas y la iluminación, y parecía que era otro día dentro de la película. Cuando terminamos de grabar eso, podía sentir a Peeta duro entre mis piernas, no podía aguantar la risa.

\- Deja de reírte, no es gracioso- Me susurró entre dientes.

\- Sí lo es.

\- ¿Me traen la bata, por favor? - La bata era lo suficientemente larga para taparle a su amiguito levantado, esperaba que se le pase rápido para seguir grabando. Revisamos las tomas que habíamos hecho, Peeta no quiso verlas, y todo se rieron de él, su cara decía la razón de eso. Aunque mientras se iba a su trailer, pidió que se las mandaran por correo para revisarlas en casa, lo que hizo que todos fijaran sus ojos en mí, y me hizo sonrojar. Idiota.

Después del almuerzo, llegó el actor, Patrick, con el que tenía que grabar mí escena de sexo numero 3, era muy agradable.

\- ¿Estás nerviosos? - le pregunté.

\- Más que nada, no quiero incomodarte - Me respondió.

\- Tranquilos - le dije muy seria- Seré cuidadosa.

\- Me siento como un virgen - Dijo riendo.

\- No tengas miedo - Seguí - En algún momento tenía que pasar.

-¡Basta!- Exclamó con una carcajada. Nos llamaron a grabar en ese momento.

Fue relativamente rápido, podía ver como apartaba su mirada respetuosamente de mí cuerpo y me tocaba solo lo necesario. Terminamos de grabar como una hora después, no había visto a Peeta en un rato así que después de revisar las tomas y vestirme, fui a buscarlo.

\- ¿Han visto a Peeta? - Les pregunté a las de vestuario.

\- Creo que está en su trailer.

Fui ahí, y toqué un par de veces antes de que me abriera. Me sonrió dejándome pasar.

\- Hey, ¿que haces?

\- Solo repasaba algunas cosas - Dijo señalando el guión sobre el sofá. Me senté ahí y él inmediatamente estuvo al lado mio, envolviéndome con sus brazos.

¿Terminaste por hoy? - Pregunté.

\- No, todavía me queda una, pero creo que tengo que esperar que graben otra antes, así que tengo para un par de horas más - Me acurruque más cerca de él, sintiéndome demasiado cómoda como para hacer algo más.

\- ¿Quieres que te espere?

\- No es necesario, mí amor.

\- No tengo nada más que hacer. Me aburriré estando sola en casa.

\- Bien, entonces quédate conmigo.

\- ¿Tomamos una siesta? - Propuse.

\- Sabía que dirías eso - Dijo riendo. Nos acomodamos un poco, él abrazándome por detrás como siempre y sin querer quitarme más la ropa por hoy, me dormí.

Los golpes en la puerta me despertaron, Peeta salió rápido, haciendo callar a quien estuviera ahí, para que yo no despertara, Me quedé un rato más acostada, pero sabía que era imposible volver a cerrar los ojos, me levanté, solo para sentarme en un esquina para ver a Peeta hacer lo suyo.

Habían ensayado esta escena miles de veces así que la grabación fue muy rápida y a las seis de la tarde nos despedimos de todo el mundo y fuimos a casa muy cansados.

Después de siete semanas de grabación intensa, hicimos un receso. Se trataba de un avance en el tiempo en la película donde el personaje de Peeta ya tenía cáncer, Plutarch se rehusaba a usar efectos especiales así que le había pedido a Peeta bajar de peso y musculatura, mucho. Me preocupaba. Él no tuvo problemas, por su puesto, le pusieron nutricionista y un entrenador, estaba en dieta constante y en una semana ya había perdido 3 kilos. Su mamá no estaba feliz, sabía que no harían nada que lo pusiera enfermo o algo, pero los cambios se iban notando, así que ella me llamaba cada dos días más o menos, para saber cómo estaban las cosas.

Estaba llegando a mí casa después de hacer unos trámites en la Universidad para inscribirme en clases y todo eso (a propósito, no puedo creer que ya tenga que entrar en dos semanas más) cuando mí teléfono sonó. Mí mamá.

-¿Hola?

\- Hola, cariño. ¿Recuerdas que tienes una madre? - Rodé los ojos.

\- Sí, mamá.

\- Bien, entonces supongo que sí vendrás este domingo - No. No quiero. No quiero.

\- Claro ¿Que otra cosa podría hacer? - Dije sarcásticamente.

\- Me encanta tu entusiasmo- Se quedó en silencio unos segundos- ¿Por qué no traes a quien tu sabes?- Podía escuchar su sonrisa pícara - Mark ya nos lo dijo. Más bien Haymitch se lo sacó.

¿Que. Demonios? Evade. Evade. ¿Quien tu sabes?¿Enserio?

\- No creo que Lord Voldemort me quiera acompañar - Le dije. No se me ocurrió nada mejor, lo acepto.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Voldemort. Ese es Quien Tu Sabes ¿no?

\- Katniss - Dijo con un suspiro - No te hagas la tonta.

\- No lo hago, solo… no creo que tenga tiempo para ir.

\- ¡Katniss!- Exclamó.

\- Con la cantidad de muggles que hay…

\- Eres tan difícil. ¡Solo trae a Peeta!¿No es tu novio o algo así?

\- ¡Ah, claro! Peeta.

\- Sí, Peeta. - murmuró cansada.

\- Le preguntaré sí quiere ir- Dije finalmente. De todos modos, era inevitable.

\- Bien.

\- Bien. Aunque sigo pensando que Voldem-

\- Nos vemos el domingo- Dijo y me cortó. Muy bien, no entremos en pánico. La (entrometida) familia ya lo sabe, así que no tuve que hacerlo yo. Mark morirá, por cierto. Solo tengo que decirle a Peeta. Volví a rodar los ojos. Cómo sí eso fuera un problema. Estará encantado. Ha insinuado algo sobre esto en más de una ocasión, y no muy delicadamente. En realidad Peeta no sabe insinuar las cosas, solo las dice. Brutalmente.

Esa noche, después de que él llegara del gimnasio, cenaremos (él su asquerosa comida de hospital baja en grasas, condimentos y en sabor) e hiciéramos toda esa rutina para prepararnos para dormir, cuando ya estuvimos listos en la cama, me animé a preguntarle.

\- Peeta- le dije mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho - ¿Que vas a hacer el domingo?

\- Nada. Creí que nos quedaríamos aquí, pero si tienes algo que hacer puedes ir.

\- En realidad si hay algo.

\- Bien. No te preocupes - Dijo simplemente.

\- ¿Porque no... vienes conmigo?

\- Claro - Contestó de inmediato. Fue un alivio, de algún modo.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Donde? - ¿Después de aceptar preguntaba eso?

\- ¿A la casa de mamá?

\- Oh - Dijo separándose un poco de mí, para mirarme a los ojos. Me sentí ansiosa.

\- Está bien si no quieres ir... Era solo una idea - Me retracté insegura.

\- Claro que voy - Dijo con énfasis, sabía que no perdería la oportunidad, después de todo.

\- Ya.

\- Deja de estar nerviosa, tonta- Susurró con una sonrisa de superioridad. Idiota.

\- No estoy nerviosa.

\- ¿A no?

Comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, apenas podía respirar por la risa y lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, no era lindo, seguramente me veía como un cerdo intentando escapar, con los ruiditos y todo. Una vez terminó de torturarme se acercó a besarme. Tomó mi labio para morderlo y chuparlo en su boca, después su lengua salió a encontrar la mía y todo el ambiente se calentó unos grados. No podía pensar. Se separó un poco para respirar y me miró con sus grandes ojos azules. Es... La respiracion se atascó en mis pulmones. Peeta...

\- Oh. Demonios. Te amo.

Mierda. Mierda. No lo dije. No lo dije.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó aunque sabía exactamente lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Qué? - Repetí.

\- ¿Dijiste lo que creo que dijiste? - La sonrisa en su cara ya no cabía más y sentía como me sonrojaba.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando - Me hice la desentendida.

\- Katniss.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Oye - Me dijo levantando mí cara para que lo mirara.

\- Buenas noches - Dije más fuerte. Esto no está pasando. Dios mio.

Me di la vuelta acomodándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos aunque sabía que no podría quedarme dormida tan fácilmente. Peeta suspiró y se acostó detrás de mí abrazándome con delicadeza

\- También te amo - Susurró.

* * *

Hola, el capitulo 13 ha llegado! **Blanca199620 **esa es la idea! Gracias a todos lo que están leyendo y espero subir otro pronto.


	14. Vida Social

**Vida Social**

Peeta estaba empezando a preocuparme. Llevaba dos días con una escalofriante sonrisa de felicidad pura en su rostro. ¿No se cansaba de sonreir? Parece que no. Llegue y me estacioné frente a su casa, listo para verlo con esa sonrisita desquiciada, esperaba que se le quitara pronto, Finnick y su nueva "algo así pero no novia" se nos iban a unir para pasar el rato, y solo Dios podía imaginar la cantidad de bromas que Finnick iba a decir respecto a la expresión de Peeta.

Apenas bajé del auto, Finnick salió a recibirme con un fuerte abrazo levantándome del suelo.

\- Llegaste temprano - Le dije.

\- No podía esperar a verte.

\- Sí, seguro ¿Donde esta la chica por la que me cambiaste?- pregunté forcejeando para que me dejara sobre mis pies.

\- No te pongas celosa, cariño - Dice mientras entramos a la casa - Por cierto, ¿que tan buenas son tus mamada?

\- ¿Que?

\- Yo también quiero tener esa estúpida sonrisa que tiene Peeta todo el tiempo

\- Oh, Dios.

\- En serio, podriam-

\- Dejala tranquila, Finn - Dice Peeta apareciendo por la sala. Se acerca a mí, y me besa castamente, solo un topón, pero el necesario para que todo mí cuerpo reaccione con su cercanía. Puedo sentir como mí piel se calienta y le digo a mis hormonas que se calme, porque la Algo así pero No Novia de Finnick, viene a presentarse diciendo con su perfecta sonrisa;

\- Soy Cashmere. Un gusto conocerte, Kat.

Odio cuando la gente me llama Kat, sobre todo cuando no les he dado la confianza para hacerlo. ¡Acabamos de conocernos, chica! Era obvio por qué Finnick estaba con ella, era perfecta; su cabello perfectamente peinado, su maquillaje, su ropa e incluso usaba tacones. ¿La gente hace eso, usa tacones fuera del trabajo? Yo parecía un gato mojado al lado de ese tigre blanco.

Ella me tomó del brazo y me guió dentro de la casa de Peeta, podía ver a los dos idiotas riendose de mí por atrás. Uno de ellos, no iba a tener sexo en un tiempo.

-...Seremos grandes amigas, ¿no estas emocionada? - Antes que pudiera decirle que no, dijo - Yo lo estoy, Podriamos esquiar juntas en el invierno ¿no te parece?, Conozco un lugar…

Ahí me desconecte, era como sí un unicornio estuviera vomitando un arcoiris, demasiado para mí, gracias. Además, ¿invierno?¿en serio? ella creía que Iba a estar con Finnick más de dos meses. Que ilusa. Solo me dedique a seguirle él juego hasta que a Finnick se le ocurrió ver una película, mientras Peeta pedía pizza, me senté lo más lejos de ella que pude, era un sillon individual, pero a Peeta eso no le importo para levantarme y sentarse sobre él. Me acomodé en su regazo, y él me susurro:

\- No te muevas tanto sí no quieres despertar a Romeo.

\- ¿Que Romeo? - pregunté confundida. Él bajó la vista a su regazo - Peeta, Dios mio. Estamos con más personas aquí.

\- No es mí culpa, Romeo extraña a Julieta.

\- Peeta, no le pongas nombre a ami vagina

\- Demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Ustedes son tan tiernos!- Exclama Cashmere. Que no nos hayan escuchado. Que no nos hayan escuchado. - Recuerdo una vez que mí ex novio…

Me concentré mucho en la película, para así intentar ignorar él constante parloteo de Cashmere, Finnick se masajeaba las sienes como sí la cabeza le iba a explotar, y Peeta… solo estaba demasiado distraído metiendo la mano bajo mí camiseta. Cuando llegaron las pizzas, ella dijo que no comería, tenía demasiada grasa, hubo un minuto de silencio en el que todos posamos los ojos en ella. Esto era el límite.

\- Tienes que conseguirte otra- Le susurré en el oído a Finnick cuando me despedía, Cashmere ya se había subido al auto así que tuvimos un poco de espacio para hablar, ya que ella no nos dejó hacerlo en toda la tarde.

\- Presentame a una de tus amigas - Negué con la cabeza. Claro que no - ¿Tiene amigas solteras, Peeta?

\- Tiene una - respondió él.

\- ¿Es esa que estuvo en tu cumpleaños?- me preguntó - Porque se veía bastante caliente.

\- Finnick…

\- ¿Como se llama? - Interrogó a Peeta. Le lancé una mirada para que no le dijera nada, pero él solo se rió.

\- Annie.

Lo golpee en el estómago

\- ¡Gracias, amigo! Nos vemos - Dijo mientras se alejaba - Usen condon. No acepten dulces de desconocidos.

Cuando el auto arrancó, nos saludaron con la mano, pero estaba tan agotada mentalmente que no tuve fuerzas para responder, sin embargo me giré hacia Peeta y le dije - Estás en serios problemas, Romeo se secará y se caerá, porque no verá a Julieta en un tiempo.

\- No juegues con eso, Katniss - Dijo totalmente serio.

\- Tu te lo buscaste.

\- Amor…

\- ¿Quedará un poco de pizza?

\- Katniss, vamos..

Caminé hasta la cocina con Peeta siguiendome, sus manos en mis caderas para acercarme a él, era más que nada divertido, no es como sí de verdad lo iba a dejar sin sexo.

-¡Mira esto!- exclame cuando vi él último trozo en la caja, me lo llevé a la boca y me giré para quedar frente a Peeta - ¿Quieres?

Él niega con la cabeza, y la baja hasta llegar a la curva de mí cuello para acariciarlo con su nariz. Mí pulso se acelera, no puedo evitarlo - ¿A que hora hay que estar en la casa de tu mamá mañana? - Susurra desde su ubicación.

Oh. Mierda. Mañana es domingo.

\- A la hora que sea está bien - Dije bajando la mirada.

\- Pero como a que hora.

\- Al mediodía.

\- ¿Debería llevar algo?- Preguntó.

\- ¿Algo como que?

\- No lo sé- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Que se lleva cuando conoces a los padres de tu novia?

\- No es la gran cosa - Dije negando con la cabeza, se nota que Peeta nunca tenido una novia "real".

\- Para mí lo es, y no se cómo hacerlo - Me miró fijamente, como enserio esperando una respuesta

\- No se que decir.

\- ¿Como tengo que decirle a tu mama, porque no es Sra Everdeen o sí?

\- No lo sé, Peeta. No te preocupas por tonterías

\- Pero katniss - Quiso continuar. Rodé los ojos. Tenía que cambia de tema ahora, estaba hartandome.

\- ¿Quieres tener sexo?

\- Que romántica - Dijo aún un poco sorprendido, pero pude ver como sus ojos brillaban.

\- ¿Quienes o no?- Levante y las cejas y espere medio segundo antes de que él me empujara sobre la encimera y me quitara la ropa.

El domingo como a las 11:30 de la mañana me empecé a poner nerviosa, qué tal sí mí mama se comporta como lo hace siempre y nos ignora, o puede que Prim salga con uno de sus simpáticos comentarios, o peor, quizás Mark se coló y va a estar ahí haciendo sus usuales bromas inapropiadas. Rodé los ojos, estaba comportando como una tonta, sin embargo, lo que más me preocupaba era sí las cosas salían bien; qué pasa sí todos se caen bien, entonces estarán preguntando por Peeta siempre y querrán invitarlo cada vez que algo pase. Bueno, eso no sería tan malo. ¿Y sí Peeta y yo terminamos?¿Como le diría a mis padres? Con mis ex novios, nunca me preocupe tanto porque sabía que no duraríamos mucho tiempo y toda mí familia también lo sabía, pero ahora, con Peeta, todo parece más serio. Como una relación de verdad entre adultos.

Como ya no podía retrasarlo más tiempo, salí de mí casa rumbo a la de Peeta para pasar a buscarlo, tuve que aguantarme las ganas de reír cuando lo vi caminar hacia mí con un ramo de flores.

\- ¿Que?- Dijo cuando noto que lo quedé mirando - Soy un caballero inglés.

Mí casa está igual que siempre, entré (nadie salió a recibirme). No se sí sentirme aliviada. Apreté la mano de Peeta y pasé a la cocina. Mí mamá estaba ahí cortando algo sobre la encimera, no notó que llegamos hasta que me aclaré la garganta.

\- Hola, mamá - Ella pasó de mí y se fijó en Peeta que estaba junto a mí, entonces una sonrisa algo incómoda se le formó en él rostro, recién me vengo a dar cuenta, pero no la he visto sonreír en algún tiempo.

\- Buenas tardes, señora - Saludó Peeta.

\- Hola, pasa, adelante- Lo alentó mí mamá, y ¡atención aquí! ella le dio un abrazo, sip. Por más de 5 segundos.

Fueron los 10 minutos más lejanos de mí vida, yo estaba ahí, pero nadie más que Peeta lo notaba. Así que fui a sentar sobre la mesa. Él le dio las flores a mí mamá, ella dijo: No deberías haberte molestado. Aunque se que le encantaron. Le pidió que la llamara Elizabeth, después llegó Haymitch, que hizo una aburrida broma sobre quitarle a su esposa, Prim lo saludo tímida por primera vez en su vida y luego salió corriendo por las escaleras, eso fue un poco gracioso. Tengo que admitirlo. Para cuando Gale entró ya estaban en una conversación amena. Así que no fue tan malo después de todo.

Un momento tenso sucedió cuando, como siempre, Prim tuvo que meterse en la conversación. Se veía tan linda callada, pero luego abrió su venenosa boca.

-¿Y por que tienes escondida a Katniss? - Le preguntó a Peeta, la mire y la mire, esperando el momento en que dijera que era una broma, pero no paso. Ella estaba hablando enserio. No puedo creerlo - ¿Tanto te avergüenza?- siguió con malicia. Mamá levantó su voz sorprendiéndome:

\- No hables así de tu hermana, ella es una gran mujer. Nadie necesita esconderla - Mi cara se calentó y sentí que estaba apunto de dejar escapar algunas lagrimas, pero me las aguanté. Entonces, Peeta se aclaró la garganta y sanjó el tema.

\- Tienes que estar en nuestra posición para entender algunas cosas, Prim. Hay una carga que viene con el trabajo. No la escondo, es un honor para mi que ella me acepte. Ella es asombrosa, y estoy muy enamorado de ella.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Gale siguió con la conversación como si nada había pasado. Peeta me acaricio el muslo por debajo de la mesa, y le sonreí agradecida por todo lo que dijo. Y por amarme.

Así fue básicamente el resto del día, para cuando ya nos íbamos en la tarde, muchas horas después de lo que yo acostumbraba irme, todo el mundo hizo un emocionante intercambio de números telefónicos y se despidieron, Haymitch, como era de suponer, invito a Peeta para la semana siguiente, y "todas las veces que quisiera venir". ¿Que demonios tiene Peeta que encanta a toda la gente?

* * *

**Hola, aquí dejo otro. Ha pasado tiempo, pero como ya saben estoy en la U, ademas como que me deprimí un poco porque, se que para ustedes puede no ser importante, pero recibir REVIEWS, pero es la única forma de saber como estoy haciendo las cosas y la otra vez, no recibí muchos. Sin embargo, quiero agradecer a los que si me mandaron mensajes; **missy, X y Sunjoshifer aqui esta! mas vale tarde que nunca.


	15. Besos

Hola, espero que todos esten muy bien. Les dejo otro capitulo esperando que les guste.

**DEJENME SUS REVIEWS, ES LA UNICA MANERA DE SABER COMO VOY.**

**Anie**, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ENTENDER, ES LA UNICA FORMA DE SABER SI A ALGUIEN LE GUSTA.

**missy, **GRACIAS POR TU MENSAJE, ESPERO TU OPINION RESPECTO A ESTE CAP.

* * *

**Besos**

En la siguiente semana, apenas pasé tiempo de calidad con Peeta. Las clases habían comenzado y como era mí último semestre, todo estaba agitado. Solo lo vi dos días porque tenía que grabar algunas cosas en la tarde y durante la noche. Annie había comenzado a salir con un tipo de la universidad, pero de otra carrera y pasaban pegados como chicle todo el santo día, por lo que pasaba mis recesos con Marvel que poco a poco volvía a la normalidad, o por lo menos me hablaba más que la última vez que nos vimos. Todo bien hasta ese fatídico viernes.

Mis compañeros, siempre preocupados de la diversión, decidieron hacer una fiesta en la casa de alguna fraternidad, no soy mucho de ir a fiestas, pero como era mí último semestre, tenía que disfrutar. Así que fui. Le había dicho a Peeta sí podía ir a buscarme, y como era de esperar, no tuvo ningún problema.

Annie iba toda producida, con tacones, de la mano de su flamante novio, y me dejó sola en cuanto entramos. Recorrí mí mirada por toda la sala buscando alguna cara conocida para no estar sola toda la noche, porque soy "famosa" y todo eso, pero la gente nunca se acerca a hablarme espontáneamente como lo harían con cualquier otra chica, al menos no los que no me conocían de antes. Marvel ya estaba ahí así que fui con él. Bebí hasta estar muy contenta. Marvel también, bailamos y jugueteamos, todo como amigos, segun yo. No le coquetee en ningún momento, pero cuando estábamos sentados en la acera esperando a que Peeta pase a buscarme, sucedió.

Estábamos riéndonos por algo, como buenos borrachos, y cuando empecé a calmarme (medio mareada) vi como Marvel se me venía encima, cual avalancha. Lo primero que vi fueron sus hombros, pero a medida que se iba acercando su rostro apareció frente al mío. Mí cerebro no respondió lo suficientemente rápido, así que no evité que sus labios chocaran con los míos. Cuando me separe no sabía qué estaba sucediendo y me oí gritar:

-¿Que demonios te pasa? - Al otro segundo estábamos de pie, tambaleándose, aunque el alcohol se había evaporado un poco de mí cuerpo.

\- Katniss, solo ven - Me decía cuando se volvió a acercar, de un manotazo lo aparté de mí.

-¿Que mierda es esta, Marvel? - Una terribles ganas de golpearlo entraron en mí cabeza, podía ver su rostro morado en unas horas más. Pero, era Marvel. Mí buen amigo Marvel -¡Sabes que estoy con Peeta!

Me importaba una mierda sí alguien escuchaba, esto me esta enojando demasiado.

\- Oh Dios, seguro es algo pasajero, como siempre pasa.

Las letras se les juntaba y no podía pronunciarlas bien, pero ¡Que demonios! ¿Pasajero? ¿Solo por que somos actores o algo? Apuesto a que lo dijo por eso. Esto es basura, él me conoce, incluso antes de todo este alboroto. Que mierda. Iba a contestarle, pero entonces ya no estaba ahí.

Alguien lo empuja desde atrás, alejándose de mí de un tirón.

Todo es medio borroso y no se muy bien que hago parada en medio de la calle, sin embargo me quedo ahí pensando en lo oscura que está la noche hasta que un auto se estaciona a mí lado. Un hombre rubio baja de el. ¿Es Peeta? ¡Es Peeta!

\- ¡Hola, Peeta! - Lo saludé, qué bueno que estaba aquí, podría llevarme a mí casa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera sola? ¿Y tus amigos?

¿Que amigos? Me encogí de hombros. Me dio como un tirón en el cuello, creo que lo hice muy fuerte. Peeta negó con la cabeza como sí algo le molestara. Recorrió mí cuerpo con la mirada como buscando sí alguna parte me faltara.

-¿Me llevas a casa? - Le pregunté.

\- A eso vine, Katniss.

-¡Qué coincidencia!

De alguna manera, entre en su auto y me acomode en el suavecito asiento y ya.

Antes de abrir los ojos podía sentir mí cabeza martillando, como sí un duende estuviera golpeando desde adentro. Tenía mí cerebro muy inflamado y estaba chocando con el cráneo. Tengo que tomar agua, pensé. Pero para eso tendría que levantarme y no creo que sea capaz de sostener mí cabeza arriba de todo mí cuerpo. Finalmente, abrí mis ojos, pero (gracias a dios) las cortinas estaban cerradas así que la habitación era oscura. Un momento, esas no son mis cortinas. Vi alrededor, y descubrí que estoy en la ordenada habitación de Peeta. Él entró justo en ese momento.

\- Buenos días, Katniss - Gritó.

\- Shhh - Me quejé - Habla despacito.

\- Estoy hablando despacio - Se acercó a la cama y me dió un beso en la frente -¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mí organismo está deshidratado para compensar el alcohol que hay en mí sangre así que no llega suficiente líquido cefalorraquídeo a mí cerebro por lo que este está hinchado y rozando con el cráneo.

Peeta se rió, una gran carcajada que retumbó en mí interior como una campanada. - No debes estar tan mal sí me das esa clase de respuesta.

\- Solo necesito agua. Mucha.

\- Te la traeré ¿no quieres una pastilla? - Negué con la cabeza, esas cosas no servían para nada - ya vuelvo.

Salió a buscarme el agua y lo oí removiendo cosas en la cocina, entonces comencé a pensar en qué hice estando borracha. Nada malo por favor. Nada malo. LLegué, vi a Annie y su novio, bebí, bailé un poco con unos compañeros y con Marvel, Peeta llegó… Oh mierda. Marvel. Marvel me besó. Peeta va a matarme. No. No. No. Justo cuando me enamoré de él. Digo, sí. Ya basta de negarlo. Estoy enamorada de él, probablemente lo he estado desde hace ya algún tiempo. Como dicen por ahí; no ahora, por favor. Peeta entró con una bandeja llena de comida y una botella de agua. Baje la mirada cuando sentí mí rostro calentarse. No hay manera de que le esconda esto. No se mentir y la culpa me carcome.

-¿Que?- Pregunta cuando lo miro fijamente. Se sienta a un costado de la cama y espera.

\- Tengo algo que decirte - Murmuró. No se como decirle ¿solo lo suelto o le doy explicaciones antes?

\- ¿Que cosa? - Dudo en cómo comenzar y él me mira con sus bonitos ojos y levanta una mano para acariciar mí mejilla -¿Que tienes?

\- AyerMarvelmebesó.

Se que me entendió porque su mandíbula se aprieta un poco. Está enojado, puedo verlo, pero no sé qué más decir - Yo no se lo devolví, lo juro. Solo se me vino encima, ni siquiera creo que se acuerde. Estaba incluso más borracho que yo.

Él silencio sigue, pero también Peeta sigue acariciándome la mandíbula.

\- Por favor no te enojes conmigo.

Peeta se aclara la garganta: - ¿Recuerdas lo que sentiste cuando te besó?

No me esperaba eso, lo miro confundida, insegura de qué es lo correcto responder.

\- No, no se. Nada. Solo fue un segundo - Entonces veo lo que enrealidad me quiere preguntar y me desespero un poco, porque sí yo estuviera en su lugar, estaría llorando - Peeta, no sentí nada. Él era mí amigo, no me gusta nada nada. Lo juro. Tu me gustas. No puedo imaginar besarlo de nuevo, no lo veo de esa forma ¿entiendes? Yo quiero estar contigo. Por favor.

Una lagrima cae por mí mejilla. ¿Por que lloro? Estoy loca.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas de ayer? - No estoy segura, intento buscar en mí memoria pero me duele todo.

-¿Cuando entré a tu auto?

\- Ayer mientras estabas en mí auto - Suspira - Me dijiste lo de Marvel, así que no te preocupes, no estoy enojado. He tenido el suficiente tiempo para procesarlo- Sonríe triste.

Puedo imaginarme diciéndole a Peeta ayer, toda borracha y con aliento a alcohol. Oh no. ¿Qué más dije?

-¿Qué más dije? - le pregunto con un poco de miedo. Sus labios se contraen hacia arriba iniciando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Que no te dejara, que lo golpearias cuando lo vieras de nuevo, que ibas a ser mí exclava sexual por una semana…

-Oye ¡No es cierto! - él se ríe, pero sus carcajadas ya no me molestan tanto.

\- Claro que sí - Asegura, pero sé que está bromeando. Espero que este bromeando. Soy tan patética - Y… dijiste que me amabas.

Me mira directo a los ojos, enviando flechas que atraviesan los míos. Me pongo nerviosa y suelto una risa tonta.

\- Sí lo hago - Susurró muy despacio.

-¿Cómo dices? - Me presiona.

\- Que sí lo hago.

\- Disculpa, no puedo oírte muy bien.

\- Que sí te amo, idiota. Y ya deja de hacerme sentir mal. - Lo golpeó en el brazo para que vea que hablo en serio. Él ríe encantado. Intenta disimular lo emocionado que está pero no puede, sus ojos brillan demasiado. Me empuja sobre la cama y se cierne sobre mí.

\- Me encanta que seas tan romántica. Y yo también te amo.

Se acerca para besarme pero corro la cara.

-¡Tengo mal aliento!

\- No me importa - Me dice. Busca mí boca pero logro escabullirme de alguna manera, lo volteo y me paro sobre la cama.

\- No me beses - Siento ligero mí cuerpo y cuando miro hacia abajo me doy cuenta que estoy solo con bragas -¡Hey! ¿Que hiciste con mí ropa?

\- Pensé que así estarías más cómoda - Dice riendo.

\- Eres tan gentil

-Lo sé - Se levanta y se para junto a la cama. Me toma de las caderas y me atrae hacia él quedando su cara justo debajo de mis tetas. Mí manos automáticamente va a acariciar su cabeza, con el cabello muy corto ahora debido a la película y él siseó de placer - Ya ve a cepillarte los dientes, para que pueda besarte como corresponde.

Obediente como soy fui corriendo, tome el cepillo que tenía guardado aquí y lo usé, antes de terminar, Peeta ya me estaba rodeando con sus brazos desde atrás y cuando me incline para enjuagarme, mí trasero chocó contra él. Fue un poco a propósito.

-Ya, apurate - Iba secarme la boca con una toalla, pero él me dio vuelta y estampo sus labios contra los mio, borrando cualquier rastro de Marvel que pudiera quedar por ahí. Agarro mí labio entre sus dientes y lo mordisqueo un poco antes de separarse unos centímetros de mí. Suspiró - Sé que eres hermosa, y que no me gustas solo a mi, pero por favor trata de mantener a los demás lejos. Es muy difícil imaginarme que beses a otro hombre.

-No volverá a suceder - Prometí y pensaba cumplirlo totalmente. ¿Para qué quiero a otro sí la persona que amo está totalmente dispuesta a darme los besos que yo quiera?

Como no encontré una razón lo suficientemente fuerte para vestirme, me quedé así durante el resto del día, tomé mucha agua y mí resaca se esfumó antes del almuerzo. Dormí una larga siesta, así que en la noche no tenía nada de sueño. Peeta estaba hablando con su mamá por teléfono acostado a mí lado, se había sacado la ropa quedando solo en boxer, me sentía algo caliente y no veía la hora en que cortara el maldito teléfono.

\- Bueno pasamela - Decía - Hola, Glim.

Oh no puede ser. Saben, soy una mujer tranquila y pacífica, y antes podía vivir mucho tiempo sin sexo, pero ahora que conocí a Peeta y estuve con él, no puedo resistir más que un par de días y ya había pasado esa cuota con creces.

Me senté en la cama, él me miró como preguntando qué quería, le sonreí y Peeta estiró la mano para acariciar mí cintura mientras seguía conversando. Me incliné sobre él y comencé a dejar suaves besos por su cuello y mandíbula. Me puse directamente a horcajadas sobre él para tener mejor acceso. La respiración de Peeta se cortó por un momento. Le dejé un par de marcas en el cuello, como un vampiro y fui bajando por su pecho. Peeta puso una mano sobre su teléfono pidiendo un segundo.

\- Mí amor, ¿que haces? - Preguntó con voz tiritona.

\- Nada - le sonreí inocentemente. Se aclaró la garganta e intentó poner atención a lo que le decían. Duró solo un poco, hasta que llegue al borde de sus boxer, antes de sacarlos me acomode bien sobre la cama y luego solo los empuje para abajo. Peeta ya estaba muy erecto.

\- No, Katniss. Espera.

No lo deje decir nada más porque puse mis manos sobre él, y luego mí boca. Lo escuche murmurar algunas palabras sin sentido en el teléfono luego lo dejó caer al suelo para soltar largos gemidos. Algo titubeante, agarró mí pelo y lo sacó de mí cara para tener una mejor visión de mí.

\- Mierda.

No soy una gran experta en mamadas, pero a Peeta parecía a gustarle, cuando pase mí lengua por sobre su vena hinchada, su pene dio un tirón, pero no se corrió. Me apartó un poco rudamente y me empujo sobre la cama. Se puso sobre mí, me separó las piernas, hizo mis bragas a un lado, y sin otro asunto, me penetro lentamente. Mis ojos se cerraron del placer.

\- No puedo creer que me hayas hecho gemir con mí hermanita al teléfono.

-¿En serio quieres hablar de tu hermanita ahora? - Le pregunté, porque estaba a punto de estallar. Él pegó sus labios a los míos y me beso apasionadamente, su lengua recorrió toda mí boca mientras me hacia gemir por las embestidas de sus caderas. Estaba muy cerca. Tomó mis pechos en sus manos y los amanzo para luego chuparlos como sí fueran un dulce. Unos pocos empujones más y nos dejamos ir.

\- Ah… Peeta… - Gemí muy fuerte, pero no pude evitarlo, era demasiado, a eso hay que sumarle que Peeta seguía moviéndose para alargar el orgasmo y gruñía desde su posición en mí cuello.

Cuando pudimos volver a respirar con normalidad, él se levantó un poco y me miró con un sonrisa satisfecha - Te amo - Me dijo.

Y me sentí lo suficientemente feliz para decirle: - Te amo, Peeta.


	16. Papá

Hola, SORPRESA!

He tenido un poco de tiempo así que aproveche de escribir y aquí esta! Espero que les guste.

Estoy contenta porque hay 68 personas que tienen esta historia en fav o follow... Si cada uno dejara un reviews ... (suspiro)

Déjenme sus comentarios, enserio me alegran el día. Saludos a todos.

* * *

**Papá**

Era un mes difícil para mí, tenía los primeros exámenes en la universidad y no he podido estudiar bien. Era viernes en la tarde, acababa de salir de clases y me había subido a un avión a Oregon, nuestra locación para grabar todas las escenas de exteriores en la película, Peeta llevaba dos semanas grabando aquí, y no lo había visto en todo ese tiempo, yo viajaba por el fin de semana hasta el lunes porque tenía que llegar a un examen el martes. Estudie la mayor parte del vuelo, y dormí una pequeña siesta. Espero que nadie me haya tomado una foto, porque cuando desperté me di cuenta de como mí saliva caía por mí mejilla.

Al aterrizar, desee que mí agente Magde hubiera venido conmigo, habían fotógrafos por todos lados, y yo tenía una horrible cara de dormida. Espere mí equipaje fingiendo que no estaban ahí, y cuando tuve que salir para subirme al auto que me envió la producción, me puse los audífonos para no escuchar sus idioteces. Estaba demasiado cansada para eso. Solo quería llegar, abrazar a Peeta y dormir por él resto de mí vida. Pero nada nunca sale como yo lo espero.

Cuando llegué al hotel, muy lindo cabe señalar, pedí la tarjeta de acceso a mí habitación y se demoraron un mundo en darmela, subí mí única maleta por un ascensor con la música más tenebrosa que he oído en mí vida, y cuando por fin entré en mí habitación, me di cuenta que solo eran las seis de la tarde así que Peeta seguiría grabando en alguna parte. Le envie un mensaje diciéndole que había llegado, pero no me respondió. En el aeropuerto me había comprado un par de bebidas energéticas que me ayudaran a sobrevivir esta noche. Me tomé dos en menos de tres horas mientras estudiaba, él endemoniado examen estaba complicado y entraba demasiada materia. Un mensaje me llego en ese momento, desbloquie mí teléfono pensando que era Peeta, pero no. Era mí papá, que por cierto no he oído nada de él hace un par de meses.

"Esas en casa" Decía el mensaje, le tecleé rápidamente la respuesta para seguir trabajando, pero él escribió: "¿puedo llamarte?"

Lo llame yo para terminar con todo esto de una vez,

-Hola Katniss - Me saludo. Rodé los ojos. No tenía tiempo para esto.

\- ¿Que pasa? - Dudo unos segundos en responder, y estuve a punto de colgar cuando por fin suspiro y hablo.

\- Portia y yo estábamos pensando en pasar por tu casa hoy.

Oh , enserio, ¿a que? ¿A visitar a la hija bastarda? No le dije eso, solo porque no tenía ánimos para pelear - ¿Que quieren decirme?

Otra suspiro

\- Umm. Es por el asunto de la boda, ¿recuerdas? - He intentado no pensar en eso, pero que tu papá se case no es algo que se olvide fácilmente - Queríamos pasar a dejarte la invitacion.

Oh, no. Claro que no.

\- La bodas no son realmente para mí - Dije, insegura de cómo continuar - No me sentiría muy a gusto yendo, en realidad.

\- Katniss, tienes que venir. Eres mí hija.

\- No seas hipócrita, solo soy tu hija de vez en cuando, cada unos pocos me-

\- Mira, en realidad, no quiero discutir - Me interrumpió - Aunque no lo creas, pienso en ti todo el tiempo, Katniss. Eres mí niñita, y se que no he estado ahí para ti con te mereces, pero quiero intentar arreglar eso.

\- Es un poco tarde.

\- Katniss ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Dimelo! -Me gritó. En verdad, yo no tenía una respuesta para eso. Creo que después de todo este tiempo ya me acostumbre a vivir sin un papá, porque a Haymitch yo lo quiero y es un buen hombre, pero nunca será un padre para mí, es más como el tío simpático que te regala dulces cada vez que te ve. Papá ha estado llamando de vez en cuando desde la última vez que lo vi, pero no he respondido. Un día, vi a Portia esperándome fuera de mí edificio para conversar conmigo, le dije al conserje que anunciara que yo no estaba.

Unos milagrosos golpes en la puerta me salvaron del calvario, me levanté rápidamente del escritorio donde estaba estudiando y aún con el teléfono en la mano abrí la puerta. Peeta estaba ahí, y mí día mejoro un poco. Su sonrisa contagiosa también estaba ahí, y me alegré mucho de verlo. Lo echaba de menos.

\- Me tengo que ir - Le dije a mí papá, Peeta entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

\- Pero, espera un minuto, tenemos que hablar.

-Mañana te llamo - murmuré aunque ambos sabíamos que no era cierto - Adios.

Un segundo después que colgué el teléfono, Peeta me había levantado del suelo y estrechado entre sus brazos, puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y él me acercó para darme uno de sus buenos besos que tanto había extrañado. Pasó una mano por debajo de mí camiseta y me acarició la columna lentamente, mientras abría la boca para que nuestras lenguas se saludaran.

Uno, dos y tres y ya estábamos desnudos, Peeta me sentó sobre la mesa donde tenía mis libros y se puso entre mis piernas, acariciaba mis muslos con sus manos y bajó la cabeza para lamer mis pezones haciéndome gemir. Peeta era tan bueno. Lo atrape entre mis piernas y sin poder esperar más, agarre su hombría con una mano y la dirigí a mí entrada, él se acodo y dio un empujón para penetrarme.

\- Amor… - Siseo y comenzó a moverse muy rápido y fuerte, adentro y afuera, salía hasta casi la punta y luego volvía a entrar con velocidad. Dios, no podía ni pensar, todo él cansancio se esfumó de mí y solo había espacio para sentir él placer que Peeta me entregaba. Tomé su nuca y lo acerque a mí para poder besar sus labios, su mandíbula y llegar su cuello, donde "sin querer" deje unas marcas que se verían mañana. Peeta me empujo para quedar recostada sobre la mesa y subió una de mis piernas sobre su hombro haciendo que toque los lugares profundos y correctos. Unos minutos más y nos corrimos en medio de una sinfonía de gemidos y gruñidos. Me quede acostada ahí unos segundos más, intentando atrapar al escurridizo aire, y cuando miré a Peeta vi que me veía con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

\- Hola - Me saludo y no pude evitar reír, y sentí como Peeta todavía estaba en mí interior, el lanzo un quejido y con mucha pena salió de mí.

Me senté para quedar a su altura y le di un suave beso en los labios. - Hola, Peeta. Te extrañe.

\- También yo, mí amor - Me abrazó y escondió su rostro en mí cabello por un largo rato. Se sentía muy bien. Comencé a sentir algo en mí trasero y mirando para abajo vi que estaba sentada sobre un espiral de mí cuaderno.

\- Necesito levantarme.

\- No.. - Protestó Peeta.

\- Tengo algo enterrado en mí trasero- Suspirando me ayudo a pararme y se puso atrás de mí para "examinarme".

\- Déjame ver - Dijo, pasó sus manos por mí culo y lo agarro fuerte - Creo que necesita unos masajes, señorita Everdeen.

-¿A sí?

\- Definitivamente. Vamos a la cama y te haré sentir mejor - Me susurro en el oído. Oh Dios, es tan caliente.

Unas horas después, saciada y feliz, la realidad volvió a mí. Mí estómago gruñó haciendo reír a Peeta que estaba abrazándome como cucharita en la cama. Cuando le dije que no había cenado me regaño un poco, pero, no fue a aproposito, ni siquiera me di cuenta que ya era de noche, llamó a servicio a la habitación y comí mí cena acostada.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas cuando llegue? - Me preguntó.

\- Con mí papá.

-¿Y que quería?

\- Entregar la invitación para su boda, o algo así - Me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia.

-¿Y vas a ir?

\- Claro que no - Lo mire a los ojos para asegurarme de que no había perdido la cordura - No tengo nada que hacer ahí.

-¿Como que no? Eres su hija.

\- No es así como funcionan las cosas entre nosotros, Peeta.

Él negó con la cabeza: - Deberías ir.

No quería seguir hablando del tema así que me di vuelta y cerré los ojos hasta que de verdad me dormí.

Desde que me desperté esta mañana que no he podido dejar de pensar en mí papá, y como él universo siempre conspira en mí contra, una de las primera escenas que tenía que grabar hoy era en la que MÍ personaje enfrentaba a sus padres y les recriminaba por todo lo que había hecho o más bien por lo que no habían hecho. No había tiempo de ensayar porque yo solo estaba aquí por tres días así que pasamos directamente a hacerlo frente a la cámara.

\- Acción - Gritó Plutarch, y todo él set se quedó un silencio, estábamos en medio de una calle cerrada especificamente para que pudieramos grabar y se habían agolpado un par de curiosos unos metros más allá para vernos.

\- Siempre te lo di todo, Yessie - Decía el actor que hacía de mí papá, en realidad tenían cierto parecido y cometí él error de visualizar a mí papá en este extraño, lo que volvió todo más emocional - Eres una malagradecida, desperdiciaste tu vida.

Dije mis líneas mientras me concentraba en no excederme mucho, porque ya estaba empezando a llorar y eso no estaba en el libreto.

Cuando dijo: - Yo siempre quise una buena vida para ti, y no esta miserable que elegiste - Exploté y me salí totalmente del guión, pero debía hacerlo.

\- ¡Tengo una excelente vida, papá! Estás tan cegado en tu estándar de vida que no te das cuenta de lo feliz que puedo ser con lo que tengo, tengo un trabajo que me gusta, estoy con él mejor hombre que pude haber escogido y lo amo ¡Y él me ama! Ojala tu pudieras ver eso. ¡La felicidad es para compartirla! y me encantaria hacerlo contigo, porque a pesar de todo, eres mí papá y me encantarias que seas feliz, al menos una parte de lo que yo soy, porque con eso, estaría hecha mí parte de ser tu hija y darte alegría, ¿para eso vienen los hijos, no? Por favor, papá, seamos felices juntos.

Termine y me quedé solo mirando al hombre frente a mí, deseando que fuera mí papá para decirle todo eso. Estaba agitada aún, mí pecho subía y bajaba y todo seguía en silencio, él actor me abrazó fuerte siguiendome él juego y Plutarch grito "Corte".

\- ¡Eso es!- exclamó emocionado, lo mire y vi sus ojos brillantes al igual que varios en él set al borde de las lágrimas - ¡Eso es lo que estaba buscando!¡Emoción!.

Me sequé las lagrimas que caian por mis mejillas, y les sonreí a todos haciendo como que aquí nada ha pasado. Todos me abrazaban y felicitaban por mí actuación y cuando vi la grabación, de verdad me emocione, aunque me veía fea y mí cara estaba roja por él llanto, creo que fue una de las mejores escenas que he hecho, Peeta llegó en ese momento y me dio un abrazo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó en el oído. Asentí. El me acarició la mejilla, no puedo engañar a Peeta.

Esa noche cuando estaba acostada en sus brazos, tomé mí teléfono de la mesita de noche y le envié un mensaje a mí papá.

"Quizás podríamos vernos en martes para cenar"

El lunes, cuando estaba esperando mí turno para grabar, Annie me envió una foto; eramos Peeta y yo en el set, el estaba acariciándome la mejilla y yo lo veía directo a los ojos. Era de un blog de cotilleo, abajo salia una extensa explicación que terminaba con la pregunta de cuando Peeta y yo haremos público nuestro romance. Se la mostré a Peeta y el rodó sus lindos ojos haciendo una mueca.

-No les prestes atención. Se les olvidará en unos días.

No hubo más arrumacos en el set después de eso, como estábamos grabando en exterior habían muchos fotógrafos intentando captar algo, lo que sea, así que solo nos hablábamos de lejitos. Estudie la mayor parte de lo que quedaba de día, llevaba mis libros a todos lados, solo los solté cuando me despedí de Peeta al salir rumbo al aeropuerto, el se quedaría unos días más y luego ya se acabarían las grabaciones, en mí último día me despedí de todo él mundo y nos sacamos algunas fotos. Subí al avión y caí rendida en el mundo de los sueños, de alguna forma llegue a mí casa pero seguí durmiendo como sí nada.

La alarma sonó justo cuando estaba despertándome, me duche y me vestí rápido, llegue a la universidad para encontrarme con todos mis compañeros haciendo un último repaso de la materia que nunca servía para nada. Solo los escuchaba de lejos interviniendo de vez en cuando, el profesor llegó y el estúpido examen tenía una puta pregunta. Hace un maldito ensayo que engloba toda la materia. Estuve dos horas haciéndolo hasta completar casi cinco hojas de escrito, con la mano tiritona lo entregue.

Al salir de la sala vi que todos estaban reunidos en unas mesas comentando que habían respondido, Marvel estaba ahí y no tenía ganas de hablar con él así que solo me escabullí para llegar pronto a mí casa.

Cuando llegó la hora de que mí papá llegara estaba sumamente nerviosa, le había dicho a Peeta lo que pensaba hacer y me apoyo. No esperaba menos de el.

Mí papá me citó en un restaurante bastante bonito, aunque no muy elegante, gracias a dios, y cuando llegué, él y Portia ya estaban ahí. Hablando despacito con la cabeza muy junta e uno del otro. Temerosa de interrumpir esperé a que se alejaran un poco para hacer como que llegaba recién. En cuanto me vió Portia sonrió y se levantó para abrazarme y poco sorprendida no tuve tiempo para reaccionar y devolverlo.

\- Que gusto verte - Me decía - mírate, estás toda una mujer.

Quise decir algo pesado como: casi salgo hombre, pero me lo trague. Hoy no. Papá me saludó fríamente como siempre, pero yo le sonreí. Comenzaron a hacer charla de relleno, pedimos la comida y cuando íbamos en la mitad ya no me aguante más y les dije lo que tenía pensado.


	17. Acumulaciones

Holaa, estoy de vacaciones así que escribí un poco, disculpen la tardanza. Espero que les guste. Déjenme sus mensajes!

* * *

Acumulaciones

\- Tu no fuiste el mejor papá que yo hubiera deseado -Le dije, mi voz temblaba, porque tenía un poco de vergüenza y miedo. De verdad, no quiero pelear más.

\- Katniss - Quiso intervenir, pero con una calma que no conocía en mí, levanté la mano para que espere.

\- Tu no fuiste el mejor papá que yo hubiera deseado. Y viví mucho tiempo con pena, extrañándote hasta que me acostumbre a que solo aparecieran a veces - Él miró a Portia, con su lindo vestido morado, y ambos bajaron la cabeza como si estuvieran avergonzados, pero yo no quiero hacerlos sentir mal, no vine para eso - Yo, estoy muy feliz en este momento de mi vida, creo que aprendí a estar siempre sola, y no es solo tu culpa, pero así soy, y ahora cuando la gente se suma a mí vida, lo veo como un plus, como un regalo. Puedo vivir sin ellos, pero prefiero estar con ellos - Dude en cómo seguir y mire mí plato sintiéndome tímida de repente - Tu puedes ser uno de ellos ¿entiendes? No te necesito en mí vida, pero quizás, yo estaría mejor sí tú, y tu linda nueva esposa se suman. Si tú quieres.

\- Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, Katniss - Me dijo papá, al borde de las lágrimas. No podía creer lo que veía, mi papá enserio estaba a punto de llorar - Yo, sé que me equivoque mucho y te abandone, estoy muy arrepentido. No he sabido cómo mejorar nuestra relación. Siempre que hablamos terminamos peleando. No quiero eso. Tu siempre serás mí niñita, yo quiero verte feliz.

No podía creer cuanto había cambiado papá.

-Yo soy feliz - le asegure - Estoy estudiando lo que me gusta, tengo un trabajo que sé que no apruebas, pero es muy divertido para mí y lo disfruto… también tengo a Peeta. Él es, realmente, una buena persona y me quiere. Mi familia está sana, no puedo pedir nada más.

Portia, que estaba llorando como una magdalena al otro lado de la mesa, me extendió un sobre, haciendo lo que era lo abrí. El papel era elegante, grueso y tenía unos destellos dorados como sí fuera de encaje, salió su nombre y él de mí papá y abajo salía el mío, junto al de Peeta, invitándonos a su boda.

La miré sonriendo por el detalle, y ella hizo una seña hacia papá como diciéndome que él fue quien lo hizo, y comencé a preguntarme cuántas veces el quiso hacer cosas buenas por mí y yo no lo deje.

Después, cuando estaba acostada en mí cama pensé que; aunque las cosas no resultaran muy bien con mi papá, había hecho un último intento y ya no me sentiría tan miserable.

Al otro día, llamé a Peeta para contarle lo de mí papá, sin razón alguna, me felicitó, como sí hubiera ganado algo.

Madge había estado insistiendo toda la semana para que vaya a un par de reuniones, y si fuera otra fecha; lo haría. Pero estaba agotada con las clases, y no podía ni siquiera pensar en algo más. Peeta se había ido una semana, y se suponía que mañana volvía, habíamos hablado todos los días, y soy consciente de que es una estupidez, pero lo echaba de menos. Me vendría muy bien un abrazo ahora.

Me di cuenta de que no tenía tiempo para seguir consolándome así que me pasé las menos por la cara y seguí estudiando. Los exámenes finales se acercaban y tenía que entregar los últimos trabajos.

Estaba totalmente estresada. Me tiritaba un ojo.

Mi celular vibró. Tenía dos mensajes, un "¿Cómo estas" y un "¿ya lo pensaste? Esperan una respuesta." Uno era de Peeta y otro de Madge, imagínense de cual era cual.

Miré mis apuntes, y me parecieron jeroglíficos egipcios. Tenía la mente nublada, así que no había ni otra solución que hacerme un té e irme a dormir, sin embargo, cuando ya estaba acostada, no pude conciliar el sueño. Debería estar estudiando, quiero tanto graduarme, y solo me falta como un mes, además un poco después de eso comenzaran las promociones para Desde Afuera, que estaba casi lista en post producción.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, pero era forzado y me empezó a doler la cabeza.

Me volví a levantar y fui por mis libros al escritorio, los acomodé en mi cama y empecé a repasar todo de nuevo, al fin y al cabo, algo tenía que hacer ya que dormir, no parecía ser una opción.

La cátedra de Análisis del Discurso, estaba matándome. El profesor era un idiota pretencioso que le encantaba resaltar nuestra falta de intelecto, en los exámenes me iba regular y eso me frustraba porque ya me había acostumbrado a sacarme altas notas en todos los demás ramos.

Un ruido en la puerta me sobresalto. ¿Dónde estaba? Levanté la cabeza y sentí que casi me quebraba el cuello. En algún momento tuve que quedarme dormida. Era un completo desastre, me dormí medio sentada en el respaldo de la cama, con el sostén puesto. Me dolían los fierritos que estaban incrustados en mi piel. En un esfuerzo sobrehumano, me incorpore un poco y me los saque para tirarlos lejos.

Oh, espera. La puerta había sonado. Mierda.

Justamente Peeta entró en mi habitación en ese momento. ¡Peeta! No sé de dónde saqué fuerzas, pero volé sobre mi cama y me lancé sobre él envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis piernas en su cintura. Olía muy bien.

\- Te extrañé – Dije.

\- Yo también, mi amor – Peeta levantó un poco su cabeza y la alineó con la mía para darme un dulce beso, mi cuerpo se relajó inmediatamente y empecé a sentirme muy cansada. Con una última mordida de labio se separó de mí. – Oye, me encanta cuando estas sin ropa.

Miré hacia abajo de mi cuerpo y sip, estaba solo con bragas. Me reí, no sabiendo qué más hacer. Me dejo sobre la cama y se puso sobre mí.

\- ¿Que es todo este desorden en la cama? - preguntó bajando sus labios por mi cuello.

-Anoche estaba estudiando – Medio gemí.

\- ¿Hasta qué hora?

Me encogí de hombros. En realidad, no sabia

-Katniss, por Dios, tienes que descansar – Me regañó.

\- Si descansé.

\- Sí, claro.

\- ¡Si lo hice! - exclamé. Fruncí el ceño como si estuviera muy enojada.

\- No me pongas esa cara fea – Peeta atacó mi abdomen con cosquillas sin piedad y eso pasó a carisias y luego… ya saben. Ahí se me quitó todo el cansancio.

Unos días después, estaba en la biblioteca buscando referencias para un ensayo, di vuelta en una esquina y vi a Marvel revisando algunos libros, me escabullí entre los pasillos para que no me viera. He estado evitándolo desde la fiesta, y él no me ha buscado tampoco así que supongo que sí recuerda lo que pasó. Quien iba a pensar unos meses atrás como es mi vida ahora, Annie tiene un novio, yo lo tengo también, Marvel alejándose cada vez más de nosotras y yo acercándome a mí papá.

Aburrida y buscando un poco de inspiración, le envié un mensaje a Peeta.

**Hola, feo. ¿Qué haces?**

Me puse a golpear mi lápiz contra el libro mientras esperaba, producían un inquietante sonido sordo, lo hice hasta que el hombre que estaba frente a mí me miró feo. Mi teléfono vibró sobre la mesa.

_**Hola. Trabajando un poco. ¿y tú? ¿Puedo dormir en tu casa esta noche? **_

No es raro que Peeta se quede en mí casa, pero sí es raro que pregunte.

**Claro, ¿está todo bien?**

No me respondió inmediato, sino que dejó pasar cuatro agonizantes minutos para contestar.

_**Sí. Te amo.**_

Eso no ayuda en mucho.

Después de eso no pude concentrarme más, pase la mayor parte del día pensando en que había hecho mal, sí es que Peeta estaba enojado por algo que hice, entonces repase la noche de ayer para encontrar algo, pero no pude hacerlo. Además, no parecía que estuviera molesto conmigo ¿o sí? Espero que no. Y mierda, tengo que hacer este ensayo y aún no lo empiezo.

Cuando Peeta entró a mí casa, yo le había preparado lasaña, porque era su favorita, solo quería hacerlo sentir bien, aunque sea con una cosa insignificante como la comida. Estaba nerviosa, no sé por qué. Peeta me sonrió sin mostrar sus lindos dientes cuando me vio, me abalancé sobre él y le di un fuerte abrazo. El, rodeándome con sus brazos, y me tomó por la cintura, escondió su cara en mí cuello y dejó escapar un suspiro.

\- ¿Mal día? - Le pregunté suavemente.

\- Horrible - Me responde con un susurro. Antes de que pueda agregar algo más, él levanta su cabeza y me mira directo a los ojos - Solo quiero estar contigo.

Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, pienso. Cenamos juntos y en un cómodo silencio, vemos una película acurrucados mientras el mete una mano bajo mí camiseta y acariciaba suavemente mí cintura, y cuando ya no podíamos más de cansancio, fuimos a acostarnos. Peeta me quitó la ropa rápidamente y luego de hacer el amor, me abrazó fuerte por la cintura para dormir.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Le pregunté.

Habíamos despertado hace un rato, pero ninguno de los dos quiere moverse.

\- El lunes me avisaron que un amigo estaba en el hospital.

\- ¿Que tiene?

\- Tuvo un accidente. En iba en moto y chocó contra un poste de luz.

\- Pues ve a verlo.

Peeta suspira, como si estuviera muy cansado.

\- Está en Londres, Katniss.

Oh.

\- Quizás puedas tomarte unos días y…

\- No. Ya pregunté.

\- Pero…

\- Además Glimmer, creo que está enferma. Ayer se desmayó, pero-

Peeta se cortó. Se mordió el labio, nervioso.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mí mamá cree que está embarazada.

Peeta me mira directo a los ojos, como buscando consuelo, pero no tengo ni idea de qué decirle. ¿Glimmer embarazada? Eso se ve muy lejano, inimaginable. Ella se veía tímida, y ni siquiera era novia realmente del chico en el que estaba interesada, pero para ser realista, eso no importa mucho.

\- ¿Cree? - Repetí.

\- No se atreve a preguntárselo a ella directamente. Papá enloquecería.

\- Tienes que ir a Londres.

\- ¿No me escuchaste? No puedo -Dice exasperado.

\- Esto es más importante, Peeta.

\- Ya veremos - Ese es un claro tono de que no irá. No sé qué haría yo sí estuviera en esa posición, seguro iría, pero tengo cosas que hacer y no pueden esperar; exámenes, trabajos que entregar. Trabajo, como Peeta.

Entonces un horrible pensamiento se me viene a la cabeza, y no puedo quitármelo con nada; todo sería más fácil sí Peeta viviera en Londres, estaría cerca de sus amigos, de su familia, puede trabajar aquí de vez en cuando de todos modos, y hay trabajo para él allá también.

Este pensamiento me persigue durante el resto del día, dejo a Peeta en mí casa y salgo antes que el para ir a la Universidad, pero no soy capaz de concentrarme en la clase, él profesor habla y no entiendo nada de lo que dice. Estoy a punto de echarme a llorar porque creo en mí momento todo tipo de situaciones de Peeta yéndose, y no estoy segura de que puedo ir con él o ni siquiera sé sí me quiere ahí. Siento que Peeta se me escapa de los dedos y no puedo retenerlo.

Madge me pregunta sí me encuentro bien, le miento fácilmente y me deja tranquila. Portia me envía un mensaje invitándome a su casa, pero invento una excusa y no insiste más. ¿Tan fácil es? ¿La gente sabe que miento y no dice nada, o le importa tan poco que ni siquiera le preocupa realmente?

Cuando voy de regreso a casa, pienso que soy una tonta. Cree todo un mundo paralelo en mí cabeza y nada ha pasado. Soy una loca. Soy una loca. Peta no se irá. No me dejará. Estaremos bien. Lo convenceré de ir a Londres y lo acompañaré. Tengo cuatro días en los que no debo entregar ni un trabajo, puedo saltarme las clases, tengo buena asistencia. Le pediré la materia a Madge y hablaré con los profesores. Iré a Londres con Peeta.


	18. Secuestro

**Secuestro**

Compré los pasajes antes de hablar con Peeta, para que si decía que no o yo me arrepentía y no me atrevía a decirle; recordaría que ya había gastado en boletos y, entre todas las cosas que odio en el mundo, odio desperdiciar el dinero. Crecí en una familia donde no sobraba así que sé de lo que se trata cuando hablan de gastar a conciencia.

Esa tarde, llamé a Madge, una vez me dijo que conocía al agente de Peeta así que hice que preguntara por su itinerario y logré que tuviera un día más libre aparte del fin de semana, no es mucho en comparación con las horas de vuelo y todo eso, pero era mejor que nada. En realidad, solo hice que retrasaran un poco las cosas, pero dentro de lo posible.

Le envié indirectas a Peeta por todo lo que quedaba de semanas, pero creo que no lo captó. Como sea, estaba muy obstinada a ir a Londres. Iríamos y punto.

El viernes no fui a clases, Peeta estaba grabando no sé qué cosa en un estudio, Madge me dio la dirección así que iría a buscarlo y nos marcharíamos directamente al aeropuerto, no quiero que tenga tiempo para pensar. En la mañana preparé mi bolso con algunas cosas, llevaba libros más que nada, tenía que terminar un ensayo y entregarlo el miércoles, entonces todo terminaría y si me iba bien, me graduaría en poco tiempo. Puse mis cosas en el auto y conduje a la casa de Peeta, él y yo habíamos intercambiado llaves muy cursimente así que podía entrar a su casa. Estaba muy ordenada, como solo él podría tenerlo. Saqué un par de camisas de su armario, unos pantalones, boxers y calcetines. Busqué como una hora sus documentos, solo encontré su pasaporte así que supongo que lleva los otros con él. Los eché al bolso y me fui, luego caí en la cuenta de que los hombres también se cepillaban los dientes y esas cosas, pero le compraría uno en el aeropuerto.

Me estacioné fuera del estudio y le envié un mensaje para saber dónde estaba, me dijo que no podía hablar pero que estaba a punto de terminar así que lo esperé. Y esperé. Y esperé. Como que se hizo de rogar un poco. Cuando finalmente se dignó a aparecer, venia mirando su teléfono, yo salí del auto para enfrentarlo. Estaba a unos pasos de él cuando sonó mi teléfono de que Peeta me había enviado un mensaje, él me notó ahí.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Puso sus manos en mi cintura y se acercó a darme un pequeño beso.

-Solo vine a informarte que estas oficialmente secuestrado – Lo tomé de la mano y lo dirigí a mi auto – Ven.

\- Espera ¿Qué?

\- Sube – Le ordené. Él me hizo caso, totalmente confundido.

\- ¿Tú estas secuestrándome? – Me preguntó por cuarta vez camino al aeropuerto. Asentí con la cabeza, él tenía una linda sonrisa en su cara, como si le encantara la idea. Pervertido - ¿Y a dónde vamos?

\- Es sorpresa – Respondí.

-Escucha, no me molesta para nada que me secuestres, por mi está bien si te vas a poner toda mandona, en realidad me calienta mucho, pero tengo cosas que hacer y ¿no deberías estar estudiando o algo?

\- Tengo todo fríamente calculado, no te preocupes. Y ya cállate, recuerda que estas secuestrado.

Me pasé la salida al aeropuerto así que tuve que darme una vuelta muy larga, llegaríamos justo a tiempo para abordar. Cuando el gran edificio y su letrero aparecieron por una esquina, Peeta comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

\- Amor, espero de verdad con toda mi fuerza que no vamos a hacer lo que creo que vamos a hacer.

No dije nada, porque sabía que me tenía. Me demoré un poco más en estacionar y legó salí a buscar el bolso al maletero. Peeta me siguió, un poco desesperado.

\- Katniss, basta. ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Dijo acomodándose su fea gorra. Hace tiempo no la veía. Se iría a la basura pronto.

\- ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? – Cerré y le puse la alarma. Estábamos listos.

\- Se lo que has estado insinuando estos días, Katniss. No puedo ir a Londres.

\- No iras a Londres – Dije caminando hacia adentro. Mierda, no había pensado en los fotógrafos. Espero que no haya nadie – Iremos los dos a Londres, nos devolveremos el lunes por la noche. Hice que Madge hablara con tu agente. Lo arreglé todo.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – Dijo en un tono rudo.

\- Emmm... – Oh mierda.

\- Katniss…- Que conste, antes de mi muerte, que lo hice por una buena causa.

\- Pero, era para que fuera con tu familia y… tu amigo te necesita y…-

\- Katniss, no puedo creerlo – Se pasó las manos por la cara – Tengo cosas que hacer.

\- Y lo entiendo, pero la familia es importante ¿no?

\- ¿Tu estas dándome un discurso sobre la familia? ¡Por favor, Katniss! Apenas si se hablan. Una familia se preocupa los unos por los otros.

\- Exacto – Quizás no fue tan buena idea todo esto – No quiero pelear, Peeta. Se supone que no se trata de mí. Ten. Te espero en el avión. Si quieres.

Le entregué el boleto, con su pasaporte y, e dirigí al edificio. No sabía si él venía detrás de mí, pero no me di vuelta para ver. Solo seguí mi camino, entregué el boleto, pasé por la seguridad y todo eso. Un par de personas me pidieron una foto, no tenía ganas, pero lo hice igual. Compré un poco de comida y abordé el avión. Unas cabezas se voltearon a verme, pero fingí que no me daba cuenta y finalmente llegué a mi asiento, dejé el bolso en la parte de arriba y puse mi trasero en el cómodo asiento. Cerré los ojos. Después me acorde que tenía que leer así que saqué un libro y comencé a resaltar lo que me serviría para el ensayo.

Empecé a preocuparme cuando avisaron que se cerrarían las puertas, pero un movimiento a mi lado me dijo que Peeta había llegado. No levanté la cabeza, iba a ignorarlo por un rato. Estaba un poco molesta con él por sacar el tema de mi familia, él sabe cuánto me ha costado ir resolviendo ese asunto, además, no sé, es tonto, pero pensé que él también formaba parte (en alguna forma) de mi familia y me estaba preocupando por él. No veía el problema.

Él se acomodó en su asiento y me miró.

\- ¿Tienes donde guardar esto? – me acercó sus documentos, le hice un gesto apuntando hacia arriba para que los pusiera en el bolso. Suspiró y se levantó para guardarlo.

\- Unas personas me tomaron fotos a la entrada – Me dijo. Asentí. - ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Levante el libro para que viera su portada – Oh, ¿aún no terminas tu ensayo?

Me encogí de hombros.

\- ¿No vas a hablarme? – Lo ignoré - Lamento haberte hablado así, me tomaste por sorpresa. Pero es un lindo gesto lo que hiciste. Lo siento – Asentí.

\- Llamé a mi agente, me contó todo. Gracias.

\- No traje mis cosas – Señalé el bolso.

\- Vamos, no estés enojada.

-Sabes que te poner muy sexy toda enojada – Podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. Idiota.

\- Oye, estoy enamorado de ti – Oh, no. No caería en eso.

\- Entonces… ¿hay posibilidad de que tengamos sexo en un avión? Es una gran fantasía que tengo. No tiene que ser en los baños, es muy anti higiénico, pero si pedimos una manta… - sonreí, no pude evitarlo – ¡Ah! te tengo, ven aquí.

Me gustaría aclarar que no tuvimos sexo en el avión. Peeta no dejó de hablar de eso, pero me hice la tonta. En las horas de vuelo que quedaban estudie y dormí, mitad y mitad. Para cuando aterrizamos, todavía era de día en Londres y todo estaba muy movido. Peeta fue a buscar un taxi afuera con el bolso, mientras yo iba al baño, por nada del mundo lo haría en el del avión, en el aeropuerto no era mucho mejor, pero hice prácticamente una obra de arte con la enorme cantidad de capas de papel higiénico que puse al borde del WC.

Cuando llegué a la zona de los taxis, había mucha gente alrededor de uno en particular, obviamente Peeta estaba ahí. No lo pensé mucho y me escabullí por el lado de la calle, por el que se supone que no debes caminar porque te pueden atropellar. Sentí un gran alboroto ates de que me deslizara por el asiento.

\- Tardaste una eternidad – Dijo Peeta cuando entré. Le hizo una seña al conductor para que avanzara.

\- Los baños son asquerosos.

\- Podrías haber esperado hasta que lleguemos a la casa de mis padres – comentó revisando su teléfono.

\- No podía, mi vejiga estaba a punto de explotar- En serio, ahora que la había vaciado sentía como si fuera un globo desinflado – Espera, ¿vamos a la casa de tus padres?

-Claro, ¿Dónde más?

-Creí que iríamos a un hotel – Dije encogiéndome de hombros

\- ¿No pensaste esta parte en tu maquiavélico plan de secuestro? – preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

\- No realmente – respondí riendo. Me moriría de hambre como secuestradora.

La casa donde Peeta creció era hermosa, como la mayoría de las inglesas por lo que vi. Tenía los ladrillos oscuros y las molduras blancas, se parecía a la casa de Harry Potter, y todas las casas del vecindario eran igual.

\- Muchas gracias – Le decía Peeta al conductor mientras bajaba el bolso. Peeta cambiaba inmediatamente de acento cuando estaba en Londres, siempre tenía un ligero acento británico, excepto cuando grabábamos, pero al pisar suelo Ingles, le salía todo por los poros. Era muy gracioso - ¿Qué? – me preguntó cuando vio que sonreía.

\- Hablas como todo un inglés.

\- No es cierto – me contradijo

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- Cállate, tonta.

* * *

Holaaa, les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Muy pronto volveré a actualizar. Espero sus comentarios!


	19. Familia

**Familia **

Creí que Peeta iba a tocar el timbre de la casa de sus padres, pero solo sacó una llave y entró. Por dentro la casa estaba completamente ordenada, parecía que nadie vivía ahí, en realidad tenía un poco de miedo de tocar algo. Peeta no. Tiró el bolso sobre el sofá y por el ruido apareció su madre. Cuando nos vio se detuvo en seco y luego se apresuró para abrazarnos.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijeron que vendrían? – Preguntó.

\- Yo no lo sabía, fue culpa de Katniss- Respondió Peeta, separándose de su madre para pasar un brazo por mi cintura.

\- Lo siento, no se me ocurrió avisarle – me disculpé.

\- Oh, no te preocupes, Katniss. Que bueno que vinieron. Pasen, estaba terminando la cena.

Ella fue a la cocina y Peeta la siguió. Quería darles un momento así que dijo que tenía que usar el baño, Peeta me lo señaló aunque sabía que no lo necesitaba. Cuando estaba ahí, comencé a pensar. La madre de Peeta no se veía muy bien, quiero decir, no es que estuviera desaliñada, ni extremadamente delgada, pero se notaba que había bajado un poco de peso y las ojeras bajo sus lindos ojos denotaban que no había dormido en varios días. Quizás Glimmer si estaba embarazada.

Salí del baño, porque sería raro estar tanto tiempo adentro. Peeta estaba abrazando a su madre en la cocina. Me miró y sonrió triste. Mierda.

Mientras yo ponía los platos sobre la mesa y Peeta iba a ver a Glimmer a su habitación, de la que no salía hace un par de días, la señora Mellark me dijo que hace tres días, había llevado a Glimmer a un hospital a que le hicieran una prueba de embarazo; dio positivo. El Seños Mellark había llorado junto a toda la familia cuando se lo contaron ayer, iban a llamar a Peeta hoy para contárselo, me agradeció haberlo traído.

Estaba llevando una fuente con ensalada a la mesa cuando Peeta y Glimmer bajaron por la escalera; no sabía muy bien qué decir, pero no pude evitar acercarme a abrazarla, ella me lo devolvió.

-Hola - me susurró.

-Hola, Glimm.

\- Me alegra que hayas venido – Le sonreí. Yo también me alegraba de haber venido.

Después de cenar, mientras tomábamos té, el papá de Peeta llegó. Estaba muy contento de vernos, me saludó con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente.

\- ¡Hey, ya suelta a mi novia! - Exclamó Peeta.

\- Ella es tan apretable – Dijo el señor Mellark riendo – Aunque está muy delgada.

\- Lo sé. comentó Peeta – no come bien.

-Si como bien - Contraataqué

\- No es cierto, pero ya se va a graduar y podrá relajarse un poco.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¿Cuándo te gradúas, cariño? – me preguntó la señora Mellark, sonriendo.

\- Si todo va bien-

-Todo irá bien – me interrumpió Peeta rodando los ojos.

\- En tres semanas – concluí. Luego de eso, todos se pusieron a hablar de la universidad y a hacerme preguntas sobre qué iba a hacer después, francamente no lo sabía así que eso fue lo que respondí, podía ver a Glimmer incomoda desde su posición y recordé que ella empezaría la universidad pronto, me pregunto si todavía va a ir. Decidí que hablaría con ella, quizás pueda ayudarla en algo.

Al momento de ir a dormir hubo un pequeño e incómodo silencio, cuando la mama de Peeta preguntó si me preparaba la habitación de invitados, pero Peeta lo arregló todo riéndose y tomándome de la mano para que lo acompañara a su habitación.

-Buenas noches – dije subiendo por las escaleras.

\- Buenas noches- me respondieron a coro.

Peeta me tironeo para entrar a su habitación y al cerrar la puerta, me apretó entre sus brazos y suspiró en mi cuello, lo rodeé con mis brazos y acaricié su cabello.

\- ¿Estas bien? – le susurré.

\- No puedo creer que Glimmer, mi linda e inocente hermanita, vaya a tener un bebé. ¿Cómo es que pasó eso? – me separé de él y le puse una mueca que decía ¿en serio quieres saber? Él negó con la cabeza – No me refiero a eso.

No sabía que decir así que solo murmuré: - Vamos a acostarnos.

Nos sacamos la ropa y no acurrucamos bajo la cama de Peeta, tenía sabanas azules y era muy cómoda. Me di un momento para echar un vistazo alrededor; no se veían las paredes por la cantidad de poster y fotos que había sobre ellas. Peeta era totalmente un nerd, había cosas de películas y comics. Sobre su escritorio había una foto de nosotros.

-Que tierno eres – dije señalando con la mano la foto.

-Lo sé, soy perfecto – me reí.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer mañana? – pregunté mientras me acomodaba para que me abrazara.

\- Podríamos ir al hospital a ver a mi amigo

\- ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

\- Thresh.

\- ¿A qué hora vas a ir?

\- Como a las 10. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

\- ¿Qué tal si me quedo? Aunque igual quiero conocerlo. Puedo ir pasado mañana.

\- Claro ¿Que vas a hacer aquí?

\- Creo que le haré un poco de compañía a Glimmer.

Él me sonrió, cansado – Esta bien. Vamos a dormir – Se acercó a darme un dulce beso.

\- Te amo – Le dije.

Cuando abrí os ojos en la mañana, pude sentir que Peeta ya se había levantado, tenía demasiado espacio para mi sola. Me estire hasta que se aflojaron todos mis músculos.

-Buenos días, mi amor - Peeta estaba ahí, solo vestido con una toalla alrededor de la cadera, aun mojado por la ducha. Era una buena forma de despertar.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunté.

Peeta rebuscaba en el bolso, sacó una camiseta, un pantalones y un bóxer - ¿No empacaste el cargador de mi teléfono?

\- No se me ocurrió – Dije.

\- ¡Dios mío – exclamó – Lo que tengo que soportar!

\- Eres un idiota.

Me guiño un ojo, comenzó a salir de la tolla para vestirse muuuy lentamente. Exhibicionista. Aun así, lo agradecía. – ¿Disfrutando el espectáculo? – dijo con una sonrisa engreída

Me encogí de hombros como si no me importara.

\- ¿Por qué no empezamos bien el día y bajas un poco esa sabana?

Me eché a reír – No te mostrare una teta, Peeta.

-No quiero ver una, quiero ver las dos.

\- Claro que no.

-Vamos – dijo acercándose a mi como un depredador – Alégrale a vista a tu amado novio.

\- ¡No! - Vi como Peeta ponía sus manos en mí y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, obviamente yo me muevo como si tuviera un ataque, así que la sabana se deslizó hasta mis caderas.

-Hola chicas – Dijo Peta agarrándome una.

-Por lo menos dame un beso- le dije- me siento como una puta.

Él se rio y me besó muy despacio, cuando juntó nuestras lenguas, tuve que gemir no podía reprimirlo, él sonrió contra mis labios. Presumido.

Cuando bajamos a desayunar (después de que me duchara y Peeta me observara como un pervertido), su mamá estaba desayunando sola así que nos unimos a ella; el señor Mellark ya se había ido a trabajar y Glimmer seguramente no iba a bajar. Peeta se despidió un rato después y me quede ayudando a ordenar la cocina.

Le dije a la mama de Peeta si podía ir a ver a Glimm, pero me contó que últimamente dormía hasta muy tarde así que aún no estaba despierta, en cambio me ofreció a acompañarla al mercado a comprar y, como no tenía nada que hacer, y estaba en Londres, la acompañé. Fuimos caminando porque era relativamente cerca, todo era muy bonito y ordenado.

Después de almorzar, me ofrecí a llevarle comida a Glimmer, así que tomé la bandeja y haciendo malabares para que no se me cayera nada al suelo, logré llegar a la puerta que decir Glimmer en ella, con letras rosadas. Toqué dos veces, pero no respondió, no sabía cómo bajar con la bandeja así que entré de todas formas.

-Permiso – Dije entrando, Glimmer estaba en pijamas aun, sentada en su escritorio revisando su computador – Hey, te traje un poco de comida.

Ella me miró y se paró para ayúdame. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y lo vio recelosa.

-Debes comer- Dije y no pude evitar que mis ojos se desviaran a su vientre. Me recosté en la cama para acompañarle mientras comía, le hablé de cosas banales, como las series que estaba viendo o la música que me gustaba, ella parecía un poco más animada después de comer. Me puse tensa cuando me preguntó por la universidad.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer tu? - Le pregunté. Ella bajó la mirada y movió los dedos con nerviosismo.

\- No lo sé – Dijo negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de…? – Apunté a su estómago.

\- Seis semanas – Respondió. Eso era muy poco. Quizás ella iba a abortar, no, no lo creo.

\- ¿Vas a tenerlo? – Mi voz salió temblorosa, no sabía si hacia bien en preguntar, pero ella se exaltó de inmediato.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo tendré! Es un bebé, no lo voy a matar.

-Está bien, lo siento. Solo… tenía que preguntar – Después de un silencio me anime a continuar – Tal vez podrías empezar igual la universidad este año, para no perder la inscripción, luego solo esperas a que todo esté bien y vuelves a retomarla.

-No lo sé – Dijo- No quiero ser una carga, tengo que trabajar o algo.

-Sabes que tus padres te apoyaran en todo, más aún para que continúes tus estudios, así le darás una mejor vida a tu bebé y…- No seguí, porque ella comenzó a llorar. No sabía qué hacer, pero me levanté para arrodillarme delante de ella y, bueno, acariciarle el brazo. No soy buena para consolar a la gente.

Deje totalmente el tema de la universidad después de eso, más tranquila, ella me contó que había salido un par de veces con el chico que le gustaba, Cato, entonces tuvieron sexo (ella incluso se sonrojó cuando me lo contó), fue la primera vez que lo hacía y ni si quiera se le ocurrió cuidarse, él tampoco dijo nada así que solo lo hicieron. Según ella, no eran novios oficialmente, pero Cato no la había corrido a patadas de su casa cuando le dijo sobre el bebé. Eso era un gran paso. Quizás entre los dos, aunque no sean pareja, pueden hacerse cargo del bebé y solo… sobrevivir.

\- Thresh está muy entusiasmado por conocerte – me contó Peeta cuando estábamos acostados en su cama esa noche, había pasado todo el día en el hospital, cuando llegó yo ya estaba lista para dormir, pero él me despertó para conversar.

\- Yo también lo estoy ¿vamos a ir mañana?

\- Seguro.

\- ¿Deberíamos llevarle algo?

\- ¿algo como qué?

\- No sé, flores o galletas, de esas cosas.

\- Claro que no, es un idiota, no se las merece. Ya verás cuando lo conozcas.

-Está bien – Dije riendo – No tengo sueño.

\- ¿Quieres ver televisión?

Negué con la cabeza, estoy desnuda, como siempre cuando duerno y él está en bóxer y he estado aguantándome desde esta mañana. De un movimiento me puse a horcajadas sobre él y me acerqué a besarlo.

-Oh Dios- Se quejó.

Puse mis labios sobre su cuello – Esto no es muy buena idea amor, mi hermana está literalmente a unos metros.

-Hay una pared entremedia, Peeta – Dije rápidamente.

No tenía ningunas ganas de hablar.

\- Si, pero-

\- Como quieras – Lo interrumpí.

No iba a rogarle. Podía hacerlo yo solita.

Me salí de encima de él para caer en mi lado de la cama. Puse un brazo por sobre mis ojos, para no mirarlo y la otra mano la bajé hasta llegar a mi sexo. Sabía que él estaba mirando porque la sabana se había deslizado y pude escuchar cómo se le cortó la respiración.

\- Katniss…- Con mis dedos comencé a frotarme el clítoris y unos gemidos salieron de mi boca. Me di vuelta para quedar sobre mi estómago y acallar mis gemidos contra la almohada, me apoyé en mis rodillas para tener un mejor ángulo y seguí acariciándome. No era tan bueno como cuando Peeta me tocaba, pero serviría. Estaba muy mojada, cuando introduje un dedo en mí, sentí la cama moverse. – No puedo creer que me hagas esto, Katniss.

Tuve que sonreír porque sabía que no se resistiría, se puso rápidamente atrás de mí y me tomo de las caderas, me dio un par de besos en la línea de la columna y me penetro. Oh Dios, gemí contra la almohada. Esto era muy bueno. Peeta reemplazó mi mano por la suya haciendo círculos en mi clítoris mientras movía las caderas lentamente, duro unos minutos así hasta que le supliqué que fuera más rápido. Y vaya si me hizo caso. Cuando nos corrimos, caímos sobre la cama exhaustos.

No creo que pueda caminar mañana.

No le dije nada, solo lo miré con cara de suficiencia y él negó con la cabeza, sabiendo lo que yo quería decir. Le di un beso y nos dormimos.

* * *

Hola, creo que me decidí a que los sábados serán mis días de actualización, he escrito harto últimamente porque estoy de vacaciones, así que cuando entre a clases, estaré lista y podré ser mas constantes. Muchas gracias a todos los que me escriben, de verdad, me alegran el día y me animan a seguir. Así que invito a todos que también lo hagan, con un simple HOLA estaría feliz. Saludos a todos.


	20. Amistad

**Holaa me atrasé un poco pero aquí está el capitulo. Ya vamos en más de la mitad de la historia así que muchas cosas van a pasar en los siguientes capítulos, espero que les guste.**

**Déjenme**** sus reviews con lo que les gustaría que pasara, saludos, chistes, refranes o lo que se les ocurra.**

** Saludos!**

* * *

**Amistad**

Estaba nerviosa por conocer a Thresh, era el mejor amigo de mi novio y no se… quería caerle bien. Cuando nos gritó que pasáramos a su habitación de hospital, me intimidó un poco. Era bastante apuesto, tenía el pelo oscuro y la piel muy blanca. Estaba más masacrado de lo que pensé; tenia puesto un cuello ortopédico y muchas cortadas en las mejillas y la frente, tenía un yeso en el brazo izquierdo y una venda rara en el tobillo. Sin embargo, por su cara, parecía que estaba disfrutando de unas vacaciones.

-Ahí estas, Idiota – Saludó a Peeta.

\- Hey ¿ya les dijiste si podían operarte el cerebro? – le respondió.

-No, pero las enfermeras estaban bastante impresionadas con mi pene, dicen qu-

\- Déjame presentarte a mi novia – Lo interrumpió Peeta – Amor, este es Thresh, el imbécil del que te he estado hablando. Thresh esta es Katniss, trata de no decir nada… grotesco…ya sabes.

\- Mucho gusto -lo saludé.

\- Igualmente – me tendió la mano, pero Peeta se la apartó de un golpe. Lo miré sorprendida.

-No se la toques, no sabes donde ha estado. - Me explicó mirándome muy serio. Solté una carcajada.

\- No te preocupes, no me la he estado sobando con esa mano- me dijo Thresh- las enfermeras están encantadas de ayudarme.

Me reí, porque era muy divertido, pero Peeta solo rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Así que chocaste contra un poste de luz? - le pregunté para cambiar el tema

\- Si, ya sabes, estaba aburrido y quería unas vacaciones pagadas por un tiempo – Hizo un gesto con la mano, como si no tuviera importancia, pero Peeta me había contado que los primeros días después del accidente, estuvo bastante mal. Su cráneo estaba muy dañado y los servicios de emergencia se habían demorado mucho en llegar al lugar por lo que estuvo perdiendo bastante sangre por más de los minutos recomendados.

-Ya veo, ¿y en que trabajas?

\- Trabajo aquí, soy dentista- Sonrió.

\- ¿Eres dentista? - Pregunté consternada- No te ves como uno.

\- ¿Cómo debería verse uno? - Me cuestionó divertido.

\- No lo sé, mas… tenebroso, creo. – Recuerdo a mi dentista de toda la vida, un señor como de cuarenta años, que de seguro tenía un romance con su auxiliar, no perdía la oportunidad de mirarle el culo mientras preparaba las cosas y le encanta mover los dedos como si estuviera listo para comerse una hamburguesa. Él tenía mucho pelo en la cara, lo que era bueno porque podía concentrarme en algo más mientras él me arreglaba los dientes.

\- Bueno, Katniss, si alguna vez hay algo mal con tu dulce boquita, yo puedo ayudarte -Me susurró con voz ronca.

\- No te le insinúes a mi novia, Thresh- Intervino Peeta, poniéndose atrás de mi para agarrarme de las caderas.

Alguien entró de golpe a la habitación antes de que yo pudiera defenderme, era un hombre como de la edad de Peeta, no creo que sea el doctor. Fijó su vista inmediatamente a la cama y se abalanzó sobre Thresh, haciendo que gimiera horriblemente.

\- ¡Aléjate, degenerado! – Le grito Thresh. Podía sentir como Peeta se reía, pero en realidad yo estaba preocupada porque no volvieran a romperle los huesos a Thresh. Ya se veía bastante mal.

\- Sabes lo que provocas en mí, Threshy. No lo puedo evitar.

\- Compórtate, Peeta nos va a golpear, trajo a su novia. - Susurró Thresh como si yo no estuviera ahí.

Así que, cuando me miró, tuve que presentarme: - Hola, soy Katniss. Encantada de conocerte – Le ofrecí mi mano.

Sin embargo, él la ignoro y se acercó para darme un apretado abrazo, escuche a Peeta protestar, pero esta nueva persona que aún no sabía su nombre, no hizo intento en alejarse, sino que me apretó más aun para alargar su abrazó hacia Peeta. Yo era el jamón del sándwich.

\- ¿Cómo has estado, hermano? - Le decía Peeta.

\- No me quejó- respondió.

-Emm… Necesito mi metro cuadrado – Dije.

-Oh, mierda – Este hombre se separó, pero Peeta no soltaba su agarre. – Soy Chaff.

\- Soy Katniss.

\- Lo sé.

Chaff, Thresh y Peeta eran la combinación perfecta para un grupo de amigos que no deberían dejar entrar juntos a un hospital. Se subieron a una camilla que había en el pasillo para prender la televisión porque no encontraban el control remoto. Pusieron el volumen en lo más alto, les dije que lo bajaran, pero no me hacían caso así que después de la quinta vez que la enfermera vino a retarlos, me rendí y solo me deje caer en una de las sillas para unirme a ellos. Al mediodía, le trajeron la rancia comida de hospital a Thresh así que me ofrecí para ir a comprar el almuerzo a la cafetería para nosotros, y también para dejarlos conversar un rato entre ellos, aunque no es como si les importara mucho mi presencia para hablar muy muy explícitamente de todo tipo de asuntos.

La cafería era muy grande, casi como un patio de comida en cualquier centro comercial, había mas comida chatarra de la que debería haber por ser un lugar que se manejaba con el tema de la salud.

Como era lo más universal en cuanto a gustos, saqué una pizza de las grandes enteras para llevar, iba muy cargada cuando un adolecente me pidió una foto, así que traté de poner mi cara más feliz, gracias a dios la tomó rápido y pude seguir hasta la habitación de Thresh.

Cuando estaba llegando, no pude resistirme y me quedé un rato afuera escuchando de que hablaban. Me sentía muy mala.

\- ¿Nunca nunca? - preguntaba Thresh.

\- A veces – respondía Peeta – pero no cuando ella está cerca. No le gusta.

\- No creo que yo tenga la voluntad para dejar de fumar. Aunque sea por una mujer.

\- Vamos, amigo. A puesto a que te cortarías las bolas por follar con Katniss - Dijo Chaff.

\- Bueno…

\- Ni si quiera lo pienses – Intervino Peeta - Cambiemos de tema.

Está bien, ahora me daba un poco de vergüenza entrar. Espere a que empezaran a hablar de nuevo para entrar.

Uno, dos, tres. Entré.

-Así que, Katniss… - murmuró Chaff con voz de vaquero.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué estas con Peeta?

Oh dios, iban a hacerme esas tontas preguntas, por suerte yo sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta – Por su fama y su dinero, obviamente.

Ellos se rieron y me dejaron tranquila.

Esa noche, cuando cenamos en la casa, Glimmer bajó a comer con nosotros, todo estuvo un poco más animado, aunque yo llevé gran parte de la conversación. En un momento, Glimmer dijo: - No puede ser, miren lo que me mandó Delly.

Yo no tenía idea de quien era Delly, pero por impulso fijé mi vista en su teléfono. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Primero vi la foto, más bien era como una especie de collage, yo y Peeta llegando en el aeropuerto, entrando en el hospital (en el estacionamiento) y una de Peeta conduciendo por Londres en el auto de su padre, en serio, aun me inquietaba que tuviera el manubrio en el otro lado. Era raro.

Esto no era nada bueno. Arriba de la foto estaba el hermoso título: "Todos los detalles sobre la escapada romántica de Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen a Londres.

\- ¿Qué tiene de romántica? - Fue lo primero que dije, Peeta se rió a mi lado.

La señora Mellark comenzó a despotricar contra los fotógrafos, los periodistas y todos los que se le cruzaron por la mente, era como ver a un cachorrito enojado.

Peeta y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio, porque en realidad, no había mucho que decir. Ya estaba hecho. Fue mi culpa, en realidad. No pensé en nada de esto. Sin embargo, tenía clara una cosa. No voy a hacer un gran alboroto sobre esto, como demandar a la revista o hacer una conferencia de prensa para aclarar todo ni nada de eso. No soy esa clase de persona. Además, tenía mucho nervio de que todo este lio le quitara protagonismo que se merecía la película que está por salir. De hecho, debería revisar mi correo para ver si Madge ya me envió un itinerario de la promoción de la película. Como no era una gran franquicia, no espero que viajemos por muchos países, lo que es bueno, porque nunca puedo dormir bien cuando tenemos que tomar un avión a un lugar diferente cada dos días. Además de que tenga que ver una y otra vez la película en los estrenos. He hecho solo una película que tuvo muchos estrenos y fue porque estaba basado en el libro y era un éxito en ventas en artos lados, pero más allá de eso, por lo general, solo hay tres estrenos más o menos, sobre todo las que son "independientes". Tienen éxito, sobre todo entre los críticos, pero la gente no se amontona en las calles para un evento.

En fin, volviendo al presente, fuimos el tema principal y único de la cena. No fue a propósito, lo sé, pero el papá de Peeta empezó a decir cosas sobre ser famoso y vivir en otro país que me llegaron profundamente, no me lo dijo directamente, pero los recibí como un cohete dirigido a distancia y explotó justo en mi cabeza. Ya no podía dejar de pensar en eso. En serio, estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar. Juguetee con mi comida hasta que todo acabo y nos despedimos para ir a dormir.

Me lavé los dientes muy lentamente, como que estaba cansada de todo. Peeta se apoyó en el marco de la puerta un buen rato antes de hablar.

\- ¿Está todo bien por ahí?

Me enjuagué los dientes y escupí -Sí.

Giré y me apoyé en el lavado. Lo miré fijamente, como retándolo a decirme algo – Eres linda – Dijo acercándose.

Rodé los ojos – Eres tonto.

Me besó lentamente un rato, no sé por qué, pero había estado incomoda todo el rato, me di cuenta cuando me empecé a relajar con su sabor en mi boca. Fijó sus ojos en los míos unos pocos momentos más y después suspiró. Aquí viene.

-No tenemos por qué decir nada, ni responder – Asentí, yo también pensaba así. -Es nuestra vida, no hay que darle explicaciones a nadie por lo que hacemos.

Asentí otra vez – Me preocupa un poco que esto ensucie la película. - Murmuré dudosa.

\- No lo hará- dijo con voz segura. Él no podía saberlo.

\- Bien.

\- Vamos a dormir- Me agarró de las caderas y me subió sobre su hombro.

\- ¡No!¡Bájame ahora, Peeta! - Una palmada en mi trasero me enfureció más – Ahora si verás, estas en problemas.

Me tiró a la cama y me sujetó los brazos- ¿Yo estoy en problemas? - Asentí, preparándome para lo que venía – No lo creo.

Se abalanzó sobre mí y me hizo cosquillas hasta que me salieron lagrimas por los ojos, me puse de un horrible rojo por tanto reír.

Glimmer estaba a punto de llorar cuando nos despedimos de ellos en el momento en que el taxi que nos llevaría al aeropuerto llegó. No tenía ganas de irme, pero solo habíamos venido por pocos días a temas puntuales, la mamá de Peeta me hizo prometer que para cuando tuviera vacaciones viniera a pasarlos con ellos, le respondí que sí, aunque no tengo idea de cuando Peeta y yo coincidiremos en vacaciones porque yo terminaría la universidad y aun había decidido que iba a hacer más adelante y Peeta tiene muchos proyectos ya listos. De todos modos, me gustaría venir y hacer un poco de turismo alguna vez.

En el aeropuerto nos tomaron fotos llegando juntos, me di cuenta, pero los fotógrafos de acá no se te tiraban encima como los otros. Estaba preparándome mentalmente para cuando aterrizamos.

\- ¿Y que le dijiste a Madge? – Me preguntó Peeta cuando ya estábamos instalados en nuestros asientos

\- Me llamó esta mañana – Le conté – Le dije lo mismo que tú me dijiste. Me aseguró que estaría bien, por el momento.

Madge había hecho un gran drama, por cierto. Pero le recordé humildemente (o lo más que pude dentro de mis posibilidades) que ella trabaja para mí y que tiene que hacerse cargo y hacer las cosas a mi manera, así que le pidió ayuda a mi publicista, a quien en realidad casi nunca veo, y empezó a hacer otras llamadas.

\- Que bien.

\- Y… – Pausa dramática – que tenía un par de guardaespaldas para nosotros en el aeropuerto.

Peeta se rio, una de esas grandes carcajadas que hacían que las personas se volteaban a vernos – Lo sé, Darius me lo dijo. Están exagerando un poco.

\- ¿Quién es Darius? – Pregunté.

\- Mi agente.

\- Ah. - Me hundí mas en mi cómodo asiento, una siesta me sentaría bien. Pero me da un poco de miedo babear por dormir verticalmente. – Tengo muchas ganas de estar en mi casa.

Él me sonrió: - Tengo muchas ganas de estar dentro de ti.

-Oh por dios, tenías que decir algo así – Me tapé la cara con las manos.

\- Era el momento oportuno – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Qué más oportuno que en medio de un avión, ¿no?

\- ¿Eso es un no? - me interrogó levantando las cejas graciosamente.

Reí – Eso es un por supuesto que sí.


	21. Privacidad

Privacidad

El aeropuerto fue una locura total. Ya me había pasado otras veces, pero ahora parecía que nos estaban esperando. Mi pulso se aceleró en cuanto bajamos del avión y había una enorme multitud ahí.

\- No te alejes – Me susurró Peeta, dos hombres muy grandes aparecieron de pronto a mi lado, y me dieron un pequeño empujón para que avanzara. Estos son los momentos en los que de verdad te sientes famosa, y no me gustan para nada.

Las personas se nos quedaban mirando como si hubiéramos cometido un crimen, con expresión seria y el ceño fruncido. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo; hay gente estorbando en su camino. En cambio, otras personas nos veían con enormes sonrisas en el rostro, como si se hubieran sacado la lotería con vernos. Y, lo admito, si Dan Steven (mi actor favorito de la vida y de quien tenía un pequeño pero poderoso enamoramiento) pasara por enfrente mío, posiblemente me tiraría sobre él cual sancudo.

Concentrándome en la espalda de Peeta y no en las absurdas preguntas y comentarios que hacían las personas con cámaras, logramos salir del aeropuerto y deslizarnos dentro de un auto. No sabía de quien era, pero esperaba de todo corazón que fuera nuestro. Los dos gigantes que nos empujaron adentro se subieron adelante y con mucho esfuerzo para no atropellar a nadie, lograron poner en marcha el vehículo y sacarnos de ahí.

Peeta y yo nos miramos con cara de sorpresa unos momentos antes de decir alguna palabra.

-Wow – fue la suya.

-Lo sé- respondí – Fue una locura.

Durante el trayecto por la autopista hacia no sé dónde, el agente de Peeta lo llamó para quedar en su casa y tener una "charla amistosa". Le decir suerte cuando pasamos a dejarlo y nos encaminamos a la mía. No sabía que decir, como es costumbre en mí, así que me asoné hacia adelante, entre sus dos cabezas y les sonreí.

-A sí que … ¿como se llaman? -

Tardaron un rato en responder, pero al final dijeron con voz ronca: - Brutus y Cinna.

\- Un gusto conocerlos, gracias por ir por nosotros.

-Es nuestro trabajo, señorita Everdeen.

\- Pueden llamarme Katniss.

\- Ya llegamos a su departamento, señorita Everdeen.

Rodando los ojos me despedí y salí del auto.

Yo había tenido un guardaespaldas un par de veces, para la película muy popular, pero él no hablaba mucho. Me pregunto si hay un Manifiesto del Guardaespaldas que te diga que no debes conversar con tu cliente, porque francamente, no soy muy sociable, pero me incomoda estar en permanente silencio si no tengo la confianza con alguien a mi alrededor.

Peeta se fue a su departamento porque tenía una reunión con su agente

El recepcionista de mi edificio estaba viendo una revista porno cuando pasé a su lado, la escondió de inmediato bajo el mesón como si eso impidiera que yo la viera, lo saludé como si nada para no incomodarlo, además parecía que estaba a punto de explotar con lo rojo (pasando a morado) que tenía la cara y el cuello. Estaba tan cansada que casi me quedo dormida apoyada en las paredes del lentísimo ascensor, del piso cuatro al cinco se demoró como dos minutos, con exagerar. Parecía que un ancianito estaba tirando la cuerda de una polea para subir esta cosa. La renta que pagaba no valía la pena.

Finalmente, luego de años de viaje en ascensor, llegue a la puerta de mi departamento.

Pero la puerta estaba abierta.

Mi corazón y mis pies se detuvieron.

Nadie tiene llaves de mi departamento. A menos que el incompetente del recepcionista haya dejado entrar a alguien. Como a Finnick para mi cumpleaños. Pero él estaba el Florida grabando. Mis padres no hubieran venido. Mis hermanos tampoco. Annie sabía que apenas estaba llegando. Peeta se fue a su casa.

Es un ladrón.

Mierda.

La puerta no estaba tan abierta. Solo unos centímetros. Así que retrocedí para llamar a la policía. Mierda.

Me sudaban tanto las manos que me costó marcar los números. Mierda.

-Policía, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

\- La puerta de mi departamento está abierta. Creo que hay alguien adentro – mi voz apenas se escuchaba. Estaba hiperventilando.

\- Dígame su dirección – se la di todo junta. No sé si me entendió. La dije demasiado rápidamente. Pero no volvió a preguntar- ¿Dónde está usted ahora?

\- En el pasillo

\- Bien, manténgase alejada de la puerta. La policía llegará en unos minutos. ¿Hay un ascensor en su edificio?

\- Si – dije asintiendo, aunque obviamente no me podía ver.

\- Presione el botón para comunicarse con la recepción de su edificio y avise de la emergencia.

El ascensor aún estaba esperando con las puertas abiertas así que apreté el botón rojo repetidas veces hasta que el recepcionista contestara - ¿Hola?

\- Soy Katniss, alguien se metió a mi departamento, estoy con la policía al teléfono.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dios… - le hablé a mi teléfono de nuevo – ya le avisé, pero él es un poco estúpido.

\- Esta bien, la patrulla llegara en unos segundos. ¿Puede decirme su nombre?

\- Es… Katniss Everdeen

\- Oh, ¿esa Katniss Everdeen? – Dios, no quiero hablar de esto ahora, solo quiero cerrar los ojos un rato, pero siento que en cualquier momento un hombre de 100 kilos saldrá de mi departamento con mi televisor en sus manos.

Y estoy sudando como rana. Aunque no sé si las ranas sudan

\- Creo que si—Un fuerte sonido vino desde las escaleras de emergencias. Un par de policías. Que felicidad.

\- ¿usted llamó a la policía? – me habló uno. Asentí y le señalé la puerta de mi departamento. Mi dedo estaba temblando tanto que lo veía borroso. O quizás algo estaba mal con mis ojos.

Entré a mi departamento, pero algo raro pasó, fue como si yo no fuera yo y saliera de mi cuerpo, entonces veía toda la escena como si fuera en una película, totalmente ajena a mí.

Estaban los dos policías, y había otras dos personas.

No creo que sean ladrones.

Eran dos… niñas. Como de 17 años. Y estaban grabando con su celular mi departamento.

Todas mis cosas estaban en su lugar.

Ellas estaban histéricas. Se formó un gran griterío. Y yo no entendía nada.

¿Cómo entraron? ¿Qué hacían en mi casa?

Era escalofriante.

¿Cualquier persona puede entrar cuando quiera a mi casa?

Me preguntaron si las conocía. Negué con la cabeza.

Ellas aún tenían sus teléfonos en lo alto. ¿Estaban grabando todo esto?

No puedo creerlo.

No se cómo, pero nos llevaron a todos al primer piso, junto al incompetente del recepcionista.

Dejaron que me calmara unos momentos mientras les tomaban los datos a las niñas y les hacían preguntas.

En realidad, no quería saber nada.

En un momento de lucidez se me ocurrió llamar a alguien, a quien fuera. No quería estar sola. Peeta fue el primero que apareció en mi lista como numero frecuente así que lo llamé a él.

-Hola?

-Peeta- Suspiré.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó con voz distraída - ¿Ya estás en casa?

\- Unas personas entraron en mi casa, Peeta – musité.

\- ¿Que?

\- Estoy con la policía ahora – Dije mirándolos de reojo. Tomé asiento, mis piernas se sentían débiles. Es serio estoy asustada.

\- ¿Te hicieron algo?

\- No… ellas solo estaban grabando mi casa – Sonaba como una loca histérica.

\- ¿No eran ladrones? - cuestionó, podía sentir como empezaba a moverse.

\- No, solo unas adolecentes. En realidad, no sé muy bien que está pasando.

\- Voy para allá. ¿Llamaste a Madge? - Oh, claro, Madge.

\- No.… no lo pensé- Soy tan tonta- No te preocupes, no es necesario que vengas. Fue una estupidez llamarte. Lo siento. Llamaré-

\- Oye. Oye. Oye – me cortó - No hagas esto. Estoy contigo, ¿entiendes? Llegaré en un par de minutos. Te amo. Llama a Madge.

Llamé a Madge. Pero no recuerdo lo que le dije, fue como automático, porque mi vista estaba centrada en las dos chicas que habían entrado a mi casa y en como su euforia se disipaba de si cara para dar paso a la preocupación. No sabía lo que les estaba diciendo el Oficial, pero no tiene que ser algo bueno. Después él se giró hacia mí con ojos de lastima y recién ahí me di cuenta que se me habían derramado un par de lágrimas por mis mejillas.

-Vamos a tomar su declaración en unos minutos, ¿está bien? – asentí – Quizás quiera llamar a su abogado para que venga.

Asentí de nuevo, pero no sé si yo tengo un abogado.

De un momento a otro, llegaron más policías y mis vecinos, atraídos por el alboroto, bajaron al vestíbulo a preguntar qué estaba pasando. El inútil conserje se encargó de tranquilizarlos bajándole el perfil a todo el asunto. Eso me enojó, pero no dije nada. El pobre hombre ya estaba morado. Un fornido policía se acercó a mí a tomarme la declaración, no sirvió mucho, porque francamente fui demasiado cobarde para entrar sola y vi lo mismo que el oficial. Lo único diferente era; si, cerré la puerta con llave antes de salir y, no, no las conozco.

\- Bien, eso es todo. Muchas gracias señorita Everdeen.

Cuando se alejó, me dejó ver que Peeta estaba atrás, esperando por mí. No lo pensé, solo corrí hasta que choqué con su cuerpo. Él me atrapó y me sostuvo entre sus brazos. Su olor me inundó e hizo que mi cuerpo se relajar. Qué bueno que estaba aquí.

-Tardaste una eternidad -suspiré.

-Lo siento.

Lo besé, no lo pude evitar. Él estaba aquí. Todo estaba bien ahora.

\- Te amo – Solté.

\- ¿Qué coincidencia! – exclamó – Yo también – Rodé los ojos. Ridículo.

Madge llegó dos segundos después, con tres personas de traje detrás de ella. Espero que uno de ellos sea un abogado, aunque no creo que necesite a tantas personas. No es como si yo fuera la que estaba en problemas.

-Bien, ya llegué – dijo a modo de saludo - ¿Qué pasó?

Les expliqué a todos lo que pasó (una vez mas) pero resumidamente.

Cuando termine, ella dijo: - Yo me encargo – Y se fue para hablar con os policías con sus secuaces detrás de ella.

\- Ella es igual a Darius – me comentó Peeta sonriendo. Asentí, aunque no conocía todavía a Darius. Sin embargo, lo reconozco, Madge es bastante impresionante a veces, otra solo me presiona demasiado o me avergüenza.

La mano de Peeta subía u bajaba por mi espalda. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombre y suspiré.

\- ¡Ah! – recordé - ¿No tenías una reunión con Darius?

\- Puede esperar.

\- Pero era-

-Puede esperar, mi amor – Me besó la frente - ¿Qué se supone que hay que hacer ahora?

\- No lo sé – Solo quería estar en mi casa y dormir. Ha sido un día largo. Ahora, pienso bien, no, no quería estar en mi casa. Quizás quien va a querer entrar esta vez. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Peeta se dio cuenta.

-Hey ¿Qué tienes?

Negué con la cabeza – Nada. Estoy bien

\- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Ya comiste algo?

-No, pero no tengo ganas de comer - Hice una mueca. Tenía el estómago apretado en estos momentos.

-Debes comer.

-No quiero – Yo… en serio hice un puchero. Qué vergüenza.

Madge habló de repente desde atrás haciendo que me sobresaltara. Todavía estaba un poco nerviosa – Muy bien. Hay dos opciones: no presentas cargos y ellas se van libres y felices a sus casas a regocijarse con sus logros, o presentas cardos y ellas reconocen las consecuencias de sus errores y de paso marcas un precedente para los demás locos de patio que están planeando entrar a tu casa también.

-Que manipuladora eres – Dije riendo.

-Estoy muy enojada – exclamó - ¿Tu no lo estás?

\- Aun no he tenido tiempo para eso. ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

-Presentar cargos. Que se asusten un poco y luego llegar a un acuerdo sin ir al juicio -Ella parecía muy segura.

\- Lo tienes todo muy pensado ¿no?

-Así es. Los abogados puedes encargarse de todo- Dijo señalándolos.

-Sobre eso ¿Por qué trajiste a tantos? - Mascullé.

-por su acaso la cosa se ponía fea- se encogió de hombres – Hay otra cosa…

\- ¿Qué? – dije bruscamente.

-Ellas estaban grabando todo y… era en vivo a través de You Tube.

\- Que lo bajen - Era bastante obvio, ¿no?

-Ya lo hicieron, pero otras personas ya los guardaron y…

\- Entiendo – Seguramente en estos instantes se está propagando, si es que a alguien le interesa verlo. Lo peor de todo, era que, si mi mamá lo veía, seguro me regañaría por el desorden.

\- Veré que puedo hacer- Asentí - ¿Quieres volver arriba o te consigo un hotel?

-Un hotel está bien -No quiero estar en mi casa.

\- ¿Qué? No. Te iras conmigo – Interrumpió Peeta.

\- No es necesario – le dije -Estaré bien.

\- No me importa, vendrás conmigo. No te dejaré sola – Abrí la boca para replicarlo, pero me calló con un corto beso (delante de Madge y de todas estas personas) – Vamos por tus cosas.

Madge lo apoyó. Traidora. Cuando íbamos llegando al ascensor las estúpidas chicas soltaron un gritito emocionado. Los policías los calmaron con una mirada.

* * *

Hola, espero que estén bien y que les haya gustado el capitulo. Las invito a dejar algún comentario, si quiere. Que tengan buen dia!


	22. Cambios

Cambios

Peeta había tardado como media hora en sacar algunas cosas de mi apartamento, yo no tenía ganas de entrar así que me quedé con Madge esperándolo. No es que tuviera miedo, solo… No quería estar ahí. Además de sacar el bolso con el equipaje aun dentro, tomó otro y lo llenó de cosas que no me servían mucho, pero lo agradecía de todas formas.

\- ¿Y cómo es la seguridad aquí? – Le pregunté a Peeta cuando íbamos pasando la entrada de su condominio.

\- Hay que identificarse para entrar – Explicó.

\- Cuando yo venía no me pedían nada – Si eran igual de incompetentes que en mi edificio, no había forma en el mundo de que me quedara aquí.

\- Yo avisé sobre ti – Susurró cansado.

\- Ah.

\- No te preocupes -Dijo palmeándome la pierna.

Entré en su casa y sentí como si fuera una completamente diferente. He estado aquí millones de veces, pero es raro ahora. Son las mismas mesas con fotos de su familia y nosotros, el mismo sofá donde habíamos tenido sexo. Pero sentía que, si me instalaba aquí ahora, nunca más me iba a ir. Debería haberme ido a un hotel.

\- ¿Quieres que pida algo de comida? - preguntó Peeta

Asentí - ¿estás bien? - Asentí de nuevo

Él no se lo creyó, pero de todas formas fue a buscar el folleto de un restaurante. No me preguntó que quería, pero tampoco yo sabría, no tenía apetito. Solo estaba muy cansada después de un velo de Londres hasta aquí y de un par de horas más son dormir. Gracias a dios que ya no tenía clases en la universidad, no habría nada en el mundo que diera suficiente motivación para ir, aunque tengo que ir a buscar las invitaciones para mi graduación uno de estos días.

Me senté en el sofá a esperar por Peeta y la comida y solo... me dejé ir.

Cuando volví a la convivencia, estaba sin ropa y en la cama de Peeta. Mire por la ventana y todavía era de día. No quería levantarme, pero me había empezado a doler la cabeza, así que, con el dolor de mi alma, dale de mi cama. Peeta me había dejado las bragas. Que detalle. No se veía alrededor de la habitación ni en el baño así que baje las escaleras para encontrarlo leyendo algo con la televisión encendida. No se cómo la gente puede hacer eso, yo me distraigo fácilmente.

Me dejé caer su lado -Hola.

-Hola, mi amor – Les echó una mirada a mis tetas y me besó - ¿Cómo estuvo la siesta?

\- Bastante bien – Dije acomodándome contra él. Sentía como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado para mi cuerpo, todo me pesaba.

\- Hay comida esperando por ti en la cocina.

\- Ya voy – murmuré cerrando los ojos, duró un segundo hasta que escuché mi nombre en la tele. ¡Ah! Por eso Peeta la tenía encendida - ¿Qué estás viendo?

\- Nada – Se apresuró a apagarla, pero le di un manotazo antes de que lo hiciera.

-Espera. Sube el volumen.

\- No es… - Dijo suspirado.

\- Shh - Lo callé.

Una mujer vordeando los cuarenta pero que queria verse de 21 estaba hablando en la tele, en el fondo falso que mostraba el logo del programa, apareció mi cara. Salia bastante bien, por que habia posado para esa foto. Pero a medida que ella seguia explicando algo, pusieron una foto de mi casa. Por dentro.

-¿Qué mierda es esto?- Gruiñí. Entonces epmecé a escucharla realmente.

… de la noche, la policia recibió la llamada. A su llegada se encontró a dos mujeres en el interior del departamendo de Katnniss Everdee. Ambas pasaron a control de detención, mientras se estudian acciones legales en su contra

Luego sonrió falsamente.

Este canal se niega a mostrar el video recuperado que dichas mujeres subieron a su canal de You Tube, si bien aun es de dominio público, hemos decidido respetar la integridad y privacidad de Katnnis Everdeen

\- Que linda – Murmuré.

\- Odio que veas esto – Me dijo Peeta haciendo una mueca.

-¿El video aun está en You Tube?

Él rodó los ojos – Katniss, ya basta, olvidate de eso.

No tenia ni idea de donde habia dejado mi telefono, pero me levanté para buscarlo. Peeta fue detrás mio, pero él deberia concerme ya, no me denetrá. Mi telefono estaba en la encimera de la cocina.

-Tu familia llamó, por cierto.- Anunció malhumorado.

-¿Quién?

-Todo el mundo, tu mamá, tu papá, Gale, ya sabes. Mis padres tambien.

¿Sus padres llamaron? ¿Por mi?

\- Oh. Los llamaré en un rato.

Solo queria ver el video, No sabia como se llamaba, pero no importa, porque no fue necesario, apareció en las sugerencias como video más visto. Lo reproduje.

No tenía cortes. No estaba editado. Empezaba cuando estaban en el ascensor, se grababan a ellas mismas en el espejo diciendo cosas como "estoy tan nerviosa" y otras estupideces. Luego salían de ahí y caminaban por el pasillo buscando el número de mi apartamento, cuando lo encontraron, simplemente desatornillaron la chapa y ¡Sorpresa!, ya estaban adentro.

Estaban sorprendidas porque no era nada lujoso, era solo otro apartamento de una universitaria cualquiera, mis libros y apuntes aún estaban sobre la mesa del comedor. Tenía platos sin lavar sobre la encimera. Dudaban de que fuera el mío hasta que vieron una foto en la pared, éramos Gale, Prim y yo en la navidad de hace algunos años. Hablaban sobre lo guapo que era Gale. Entraron a mi cuarto de baño, pero creo que no había nada muy interesante por ahí, porque no estuvieron mucho tiempo. Y luego, como era de esperarse entraron a mi habitación.

Tomé una respiración profunda.

Por lo menos mi cama estaba ordenada. Abrieron a mi armario y no tardaron en toquetear todas mis cosas. Tenía poco más que camisetas y jeans, pero, aun así, era asqueroso que otra gente las tocara. Saquearon mi ropa interior. Revisaron lo que había en mi escritorio, mi mesita de noche, debajo de la cama, las fotos con mi familia, con Annie y Marvel, con Finn y con Peeta. En el minuto 17, cuando entraron los policías, se cortó el video.

\- Tranquila – Peeta me abrazó – No llores.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estoy llorando. Soy tan tonta. ¿Por qué estoy llorando?

\- Estoy bien, no es nada – Quise sepárame de él, pero me tiró más cerca. Al final, me rendí. Hundí mi cabeza en su cuello, y aspiré su familiar aroma. Peeta pasó su mano por la línea de mi columna hasta que me calmé – Te amo – le dije.

Él se rió – Yo también, mi amor.

\- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – Pregunté sonriendo.

\- No lo sé – Se encogió de hombros. Me quedó mirando un buen rato.

\- Tengo mucha hambre.

\- Ven aquí – Me tomó de las caderas para subirme a la encimera y calentarme algo de comida. No quise hacerlo y sabía que no debería, pero me puse a ver los comentarios abajo del video. Había desde "mi casa está mejor" hasta "no me importaría vivir en un chiquero si puedo follarmela", así tal cual. Habían otros que decían lo mal que estaba que se hubieran metido a mi casa, pero ¿aun así están viendo el video? Otros preguntaban a qué casa iban a ir la próxima vez, como si fuera una gran hazaña. Algunas personas, obviamente, estaban hablando de la foto de Peeta que tenía en mi habitación. Una persona comentó que ella pensaba que todo era mentira, que todo se había planeado para darle publicidad a la nueva película. Cuando Peeta dejó el plato de comida al lado mío, solté el teléfono como si me estuviese quemando, sabía que me regañaría. Le sonreí inocente.

\- ¿Qué veías? – Me preguntó.

\- Nada - Por supuesto no me creyó, pero lo dejó pasar.

\- Come.

Llamé a mi mamá después de eso, estaba histérica. Le dije que estaba bien y que yo no estaba en casa cuando todo ocurrió, creo que eso la tranquilizó un poco más. A papá también, Portia enviaba saludos. La mamá de Peeta me ofreció de inmediato, antes de que pudiera explicarle algo, que si quería podía irme a unas pequeñas vacaciones y quedarme con ellos. Agradecida, les dije que no. Me pregunto por qué a mis padres no se les ocurrió. Podrían haberme preguntado si necesitaba donde quedarme. Annie me mandó un par de mensajes y quedamos de vernos mañana en la Universidad cuando fuéramos a retirar las invitaciones para la graduación.

Peeta y yo nos echamos en el sofá por lo que restaba del día, solo por el placer de no hacer nada. Vimos una maratón de Bones, a Peeta le gustó, pero no sentía el mismo fanatismo que yo, así que, en las partes con menos intensidad, se entretuvo agarrándome una teta o el trasero.

Al otro día, tuve que tomar un taxi para ir al campus, mi auto aún estaba en el subterráneo de mi edificio y había visto en la tele que habían fotógrafos haciendo guardia afuera. Después de una eternidad, y una incómoda conversación con el conductor, pude llegar a la universidad, yo no resaltaba ahí, gracias a dios, así que pasé desapercibida hasta encontrar a Annie. Deje que ella me gritara un rato por no haberla llamado hace días, y después fuimos juntas a retirar las entradas, yo me iba a graduar con honores, por ser la segunda de la generación, así que me dieron más invitaciones. A la vuelta, y después de prometerle a Annie que la llamaría más seguido, pasé a dejarlas a casa de mamá. Ella me abrió la puerta.

\- Hola, mamá – Dije pasando.

\- Katniss ¿Cómo estás?

\- Estoy bien - Rodé los ojos, después de todo el teatro de la preocupación, le tendí la tarjeta de invitación - Ten, solo venía a dejarte esto.

\- Oh, genial – Dijo. La releyó como treinta veces, y luego me abrazó – Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

\- Seguro. Escucha, mamá. Aviso de utilidad pública: llevaré a papá y a Portia también.

\- ¿Qué…- Mamá estaba sorprendida? Se aclaró la garganta - ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es Portia?

Rodé los ojos – Es la prometida de papá. Y estamos intentando… arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.

\- Pero-

\- Lo siento – La interrumpí- pero no voy a cambar de idea. Nos vemos.

La historia de amor de mis padres, si es que se les puede llamar así, duró menos de seis meses, me engendraron en el mes cuatro y medio, nunca vivieron juntos ni nada, estaban recién empezando la relación. Yo fui la gran crisis así que papá dejó a mi mamá. Nunca los volví a ver juntos después de eso, cuando él venía a verme, ella no se acercaba. A los actos en el colegio, mi papa nunca fue. Tampoco para mi graduación de la escuela. Menos para navidades.

No había nadie en casa de mi papá, así que lo dejé en el buzón y le envié un mensaje avisándole. No tenía muchas esperanzas de que fuera, pero por lo menos no podría echarme en cara luego que no lo invité.

La última parada era la oficina de Madge, no para entregarle nada, sino para hablar de trabajo y esas cosas. Apenas me vio empezó a parlotear de todo lo que estaba pasando, quería que hiciera un comunicado de prensa y no se cuanta cosa más se le ocurrió, pero lo rechacé todo. No tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie.

Luego me entregó una carpeta con propuestas de trabajo nuevas. Le dije que les echaría un vistazo después, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo. Hay un pensamiento que me ha estado dando vueltas por las ultimas horas; no sé si quiero seguir haciendo esto. Actuar es genial y divertido y me va bien, pero todo lo que acarrea no me gusta, para nada. Y no sé si quiero tener esta clase de vida. Siempre puedo hacer algo más, tengo opciones, tengo un título universitario, puedo seguir estudiando o trabajar en una editorial, incluso puedo escribir por mi cuenta, que era mi sueño cuando empecé a estudiar Literatura. Pero no le dije nada de eso a Madge, solo me despedí y le dijo que la llamaría pronto. Con eso me fui de ahí a mi casa. Ósea, a la casa de Peeta. Que no es mi casa. Ugh, hablando de eso tengo que ver que voy a hacer con mis cosas. Y buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir.

De eso me encargué cuando llegué a casa de Peeta, él aun no llegaba así que tuve tiempo para meterme en su muy lindo y acogedor estudio, y me instalé en mi computador a revisar departamentos y casas. Era un asco pasar por esto de nuevo. Después de un par de horas, me rendí y le escribí a Madge si podía conseguirme un corredor de propiedades que me ayudara con esto. Estaba en eso cuando de repente Peeta irrumpió azotando la puerta. Salté del susto.

\- ¡Oh Peeta! - Me tapé la cara con las manos – Casi me matas del susto.

Él se rió, obviamente, era muy gracioso – Hola, mi amor.

\- Cállate, idiota- Intentó abrazarme, pero lo aparté, aún tenía el corazón en la garganta. Se las arregló para besarme antes de alejarse.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Viendo porno?

\- Le hecho un vistazo a algunos departamentos – Dije mientras guardaba las páginas y cerraba el computador.

\- ¿Vas a mudarte ya?

\- Bueno, no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre - Dije con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Por qué no? - Pregunto él demasiado casualmente para mi gusto.

\- ¿Es en serio? – No puedo creerlo.

\- Si – Dijo con determinación. Se paró frente mío para mirarme fijamente. Odio cuando hace eso. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos.

\- Peeta…


	23. Hermosos Logros

**Hermosos Logros**

Al principio de mi relación con Peeta; hice una lista de pros y contras de estar con él, pero en el momento de la verdad, no me sirvió para nada, así que esta vez no iba a cometer los mismos errores, para ahorrarme todo el mal gaste de tiempo, simplemente respondí: - Seguro, ¿Cuándo puedo traer mis cosas? – seguido de un encogimiento de hombros, como si no me importara.

Los ojos de Peeta estaban fijos en los míos, más grandes de lo normal, presionó sus manos sobre su pecho como asegurándose de que su corazón aun estuviera ahí. Se mordió el labio de abajo y de un segundo a otro estaban a milímetros míos; su boca sobre la mía y sus manos me sujetaban para arrinconarme contra la pared. Los dedos de Peeta estaban por todos lados; por mi cintura, bordeando la tela de mi brazier, en mis piernas, y por supuesto, en mi trasero. Su boca estaba mordisqueándome, pero tenía que decirle algo.

\- Oye – Murmuré cuando me liberó para tomar aire.

\- Mm…

\- Tengo que decirte algo – No me hizo caso. Se ocupó de levantar la tela de mi camiseta hasta que se viera mi brazier. Él gimió un poco al ver el encaje blanco. – ¡Peeta!

Cerró los ojos un momento, tomó una respiración profunda y luego me puso atención – Dime.

\- El próximo jueves es mi graduación – Comencé. Y ahí me quedé.

\- Lo sé – Dijo y volvió a atacar mi cuello.

\- ¿Y vendrás? - Pregunté un poco insegura.

Entonces, por fin, él me prestó real atención: - No sabía si me querías ahí.

\- ¿Por qué no querría? - Él es, como, la persona con la que me llevo mejor en el mundo, y además es mi novio. Estoy viviendo con él. Es el que más me importa que esté ahí. Es un momento que he esperado por un largo tiempo.

\- Por toda esa gente ahí y… ya sabes. - Lo miré directo a sus lindos ojos azules. Me encogí de hombros, esperando que entendiera. Lo hizo, y su rostro brillo por segunda vez en menos de 10 minutos. Rió, con esa carcajada ronza que lo hace ver tan caliente. – Este es como el mejor maldito día mi vida.

\- Y se va a poner mejor – Susurré contra sus labios. Estaba lista para que follaramos contra la pared.

Peeta y yo nos sacamos la ropa lentamente, como pocas veces antes, parecía como si siempre había algo que hacer o estar cansados o tener que volver a nuestras casas, pero ahora no había apuro. Cuando me tenía solo en ropa interior, aun acorralada a la pared, apoyó un brazo junto a mi cabeza y con la otra mano se dedicó a acariciarme con una delicadeza que por poco me hace llorar. Trazó en contorno de mis cejas, bajando por mis pómulos hasta mis labios hinchados por la cantidad de besos que me había regalado. Tocó mi cuello y movió sus dedos como si estuviera caminando por sobre el hueso que sobresalía de mi clavícula, llegó hasta mi hombro y me bajó el tirante del sostén. Hizo lo mismo con el otro y movió sus manos hacia mi espalda ara quitármelo por completo y tirarlo a la pila de ropa que yacía en el suelo junto a nosotros.

Acarició el inicio de mis pechos, para después rozar levemente mis pezones. Ya estaba duros y listos para él. No me hizo esperar mucho tiempo para tomarlos en su boca, mientras apretaba el orto entre sus dedos. Mis ojos se cerraron de puro placer, de mi boca salían gemidos involuntarios que no podía callar. Estiré una mano y tiré de los boxers de Peeta para quitárselos completamente por las piernas, él se separó un segundo de mi para volver a acomodarse y agarrarme del trasero haciendo que mis piernas rodearan su cintura. Su pene, totalmente duro a esta altura, se restregó contra mí, justo en el punto más sensible donde lo necesitaba. Ambos soltamos un gran jadeo.

\- Amor… - Gimió Peeta.

Mi boca estaba en su cuello, acariciándolo con mis labios, probando su sabor a Peeta y mordisqueándolo de vez en cuando. Me elevó un poco más y se alineó conmigo. Luego, entró de una estocada en mí. Me hizo lanzar un gemido dulce y lleno de felicidad. Por fin, estaba completa. Entonces, comenzó a moverse, arriba y abajo, muy despacio, podía sentirlo en todo su esplendor, su piel con la mía, su forma, sus venas, todo. Nuestros corazones latían rápido y nuestras reparaciones agitadas hablaban de lo mucho que nos deseábamos. Unos minutos después, Peeta y yo no pudimos aguantar más y apuró el movimiento. Sus caderas chocaban con las mías y, además de nuestros gemidos, se escuchaban solo nuestros cuerpos uniéndose. Metí mis dedos por entre las hebras de su suave cabello, para agarrarme a la realidad y no perderme en el intenso orgasmo que me golpeó, en un par de embestidas más Peeta me siguió derramándose dentro de mí. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio intentando recuperar el aire que se escapó de nuestros pulmones.

Peeta me dejó en el suelo, aunque gracias a dios seguía abrazándome, no era capaz de sentir los huesos de ms piernas. – Eso estuvo tan bueno – murmuró Peeta con voz perezosa.

Me reí. Porque ahí estaba él, con su característica sonrisa satisfecha, y su malditamente caliente cuerpo desnudo. Oh no, estaba excitándome otra vez, pero ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Incluso corrían algunas gotas de sudor por sus pectorales. Iba a morir de combustión. -Podemos repetirlo cuando quieras.

Él me miró, como no pudiendo creer que estaba lista de nuevo, pero de todas formas me elevó y me llevó hacia su -nuestra – habitación. Cuando me dejó caer en la cama, me abrió las piernas y dijo: - Eres la mujer de mi vida.

* * *

Inevitablemente, tuve que volver a mi antiguo departamento. Espere unos días para que ya nadie se quedara esperando en la acera y entré con un grupo de personas de una compañía de mudanza que contrate. Iba a acabar esto hoy. Peeta había tenido que ir a grabar un programa para empezar a promocionar la película así que no me vino a ayudar.

Estaba volviéndome un poco loca, porque estas personas eran algo brutas y estaban tirando todos mis platos a una caja como si fueran de acero. Mi cama y todas las cosas grandes se irían a un deposito, porque no sabía muy bien qué hacer con ellas, tal vez podría regalarlas o algo así. Saqué lo que me quedaba de ropa y mis almohadas para llevármelas en mi auto. Tenía tres cajas medianas llenas de cosas como cuadros de fotos, mantas y libros. Apenas cupieron en el portaequipaje. Peeta quería que me llevara las plantitas que tenía repartidas por toda mi casa y en el balcón, decía que era "un lindo toque que su casa aburrida no tenía". Creo que quiere que me sienta más como en casa. Y me estoy empezando a adaptar a "nuestra" casa, pero algunas cosas aún son raras, como el lugar donde guarda las cucharas, o que todas sus tasas sean de diferente color. No lo sé, cosas pequeñas que estoy segura que con el tiempo me acostumbraré.

Cuando estaba lista, me despedí de la única vecina que me agradaba y me fui. Camino a casa, por la carretera, mi papá me mandó un mensaje prometiendo que iría a mi graduación y preguntándome si quería que cenáramos todos juntos después de eso. No sé qué tanto de mi familia englobaba ese "todos", así que me limité a decir que ya veríamos.

No fui capaz de decidir donde tenía que dejar las cajas que traje así que las deje en el maletero de mi auto, aproveche el tiempo libre y fui al enorme y lindo patio trasero de Peeta a acomodar mis plantas. Puse algunas en el interior de la casa y ya en una hora no tenía nada que hacer, otra vez. Revisé el itinerario de promoción de la película de nuevo, vi que estaban anotadas las noches de entregas de premios también. "Por confirmar" decían.

Aprovechando que tenía el computador encendido, y sin pensarlo mucho; abrí un documento de Word y me puse a escribir. No sabía muy bien sobre qué, o si estaba teniendo coherencia ni todas las otras cosas que me enseñaron en la universidad, solo… escribí un rato para pasar el aburrimiento. Cuando Peeta llegó a casa, tenía diez páginas escritas. Lo guardé y lo cerré rápidamente. Me daba vergüenza decirle lo que había estado haciendo.

Era sábado y ¡por fin tenía algo que hacer! De hecho, era el día de mi graduación. Madge y Finnick me habían llamado esta mañana para felicitarme y desearme suerte. Peeta tenía el día libre así que había estado rondando por la casa en boxers, acomodando algunas cosas pesadas que había traído de mi casa. Casi a último minuto se encargó de buscar unos calcetines negros que vayan con su esmoquin. Me vuelve loca. Tardó como tres horas. Me puse un lindo y sencillo vestido azul hasta las rodillas y me hice una trenza en el cabello. Y estábamos listos para irnos.

\- ¿Estas nerviosa? – Me preguntó Peeta mientras íbamos en su auto.

Me encogí de hombros – Un poquito.

-Espero que no te caigas – Dijo, solo para arme algo más de lo que preocuparme.

-Cállate, idiota.

\- ¿Debería haberte comprado flores o algo? Me siento como un idiota, nunca he ido a una graduación – Me reí.

\- No es necesario que me compres nada – Dije despeinando su cabello. ¿Cómo es que alguien podía ser tan guapo? Además usaba un esmoquin. Dios mío, estaba empezando a calentarme.

\- Ah, pero ya tengo tu regalo- Lo miré ¿Cómo es que no me había enterado de eso? Como si me hubiera escuchado, él se encogió de hombros – En la casa. Te lo compré como hace un mes. Quería saber si debería darte algo ahora.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- No te lo diré. Es secreto

\- Que es – Dije - Que es. Que es. Que es- Repetí como una niña pequeña, creí que le iba a molestar y entonces me diría para que cerrara la boca, pero parecía que cada vez le daba más gracia. Así que me callé y fingí que estaba enojada, no me duro mucho porque en una luz roja empezó a besarme el cuello y, bueno, no podía resistirme a esa mierda cuando lo hacía.

Peeta me pasó a dejar en el lado por donde estaban algunos de mis compañeros. Nos despedimos con un corto beso y él se fue para estacionarse y buscar a mi familia. Le deseo suerte con eso.

Annie se veía muy bonita, estaba sentada con otros de mis compañeros así que me uní a ellos. Vi a Marvel a lo lejos, pero no se acercó y yo tampoco lo hice.

Annie no podía dejar de hablar de lo mal que íbamos a salir todos en las fotos con las túnicas (o como se llamen estas cosas) y birretes negros y además yo usaba la banda dorada por los honores.

Una fea y tenebrosa música de funeral dio la señal para que la ceremonia empezara, nos hicieron caminar en fila hasta nuestros asientos me tocó sentarme junto a Marco, quien iba a dar el discurso y estaba sudado como si hubieran 80 grados aquí, y probablemente lo hayan, porque la carpa no ayudaba en nada. El discurso del director fue largo y tedioso, el de la rectora fue igual de malo. Entre ambos nombraron a los alumnos de otras carreras para graduarlos, así que después de dos horas, nosotros quedamos de los últimos y ya me dolía la espalda y los pies. Lo bueno es que estaba empezando a correr un poco de viento. Entonces ¡Por fin nos tocó!, esperaba que mi familia no se hubiera quedado dormida.

Nos hicieron pararnos y formar una línea a un costado del escenario y nos fueron llamando, esperé mi turno.

\- Katniss Everdeen – Dijo la aburrida voz del secretario de carrera – Graduada con el máximo honor en Literatura Inglesa.

Subí, recibí el diploma, dos apretones de mano. Me estaban aplaudiendo un poco más que a los otros así que, muerta de vergüenza, sonreí para la foto y me bajé. No pasaron más de tres segundos. Me fui a sentar y en como media hora más, nos hicieron cambiar de lugar el cordón de birrete y listo. Estaba graduada. Todos empezamos a abrazarnos y saludarnos, lo que fue muy raro.

No fue muy difícil encontrar a mi familia, Peeta, de alguna manera, lograba destacar entre la multitud.

\- ¡Miren a la graduada! – Grito Gale a todo pulmón. Vino hasta mí y me dio un sofocante abrazo. Haymitch hizo más o menos lo mismo. Mi mamá estaba con los ojos llorosos y me felicitó cuando me abrazó por toda una eternidad. Prim también me abrazó y me quitó mi enorme diploma para verlo.

Peeta me guiñó un ojo mientras yo abrazaba a mi papá y a Portia. Mi papá me dio flores, muy lindo de su parte. Peeta alcanzó a abrazarme por medio segundo antes de que mi mamá me arrastrara para tomarnos fotos.

Cuando terminamos, solo quería sacarme la capa y el birrete, pero mi mamá insistía en que me quedara más rato con ella. Cuando estábamos comentando dónde iríamos a cenar, mi papá se disculpó para irse. No me sorprendió mucho, en realidad esperaba que lo hiciera mucho antes. Peeta me miró como analizando si le diré alguna pesadez a mi papá pero solo les agradecí a él y a Portia por venir, como una niña buena. Incluso les sonreí.

La cena estuvo bastante buena, sobre todo porque Peeta no paraba de hacer insinuaciones sobre mí, vestida solo con el birrete en la cabeza. Maldito Pervertido. Se sentía muy bien estar graduada, me quitaba un peso de encima, además de que era como ¡Oye! ¡Lo logré! He estado luchando por esto hace años y por fin estoy graduada. Aun no tenía resuelto qué hacer desde ahora en adelante, pero ya tenía un título que me respalde. Podía vivir con eso de momento.


	24. Ovación

**Ovación**

No podía dejar de ver la estúpida y fea gorra roja de Peeta, se la ponía de vez en cuando y había estado soportándola por bastante tiempo pero, se le había deshilachado la correa del broche para ajustarlo por atrás y cada vez que se daba la vuelta y quedaba de espaldas a mí, mis ojos se desviaban ahí y sufría un poco.

Estábamos en el aeropuerto a punto de embarcar hacia Italia. Íbamos a presentar la película en el Festival de Venecia, yo había ido una vez antes, por otro trabajo, como invitados, pero ahora se rumoreaba que iban a nominarme para un premio, o eso dijo Madge. De todos modos, aun no veía la película completa así que ¿Qué mejor lugar para hacerlo que en Venecia?

Después de todo, no pude ir a Londres con mis compañeros de universidad, porque la película Desde afuera entró en la competencia del festival y las fechas se juntaban.

Gracias a dios, aproveché de flojear los días libres que tuve porque de aqu meses más no pararíamos. La película, Peeta, yo, y Plutarch estábamos pre nominados a bastantes premios. Yo no tenía mucha esperanza de ganar algo porque Johanna Mason, una de mis actrices favoritas, había estrenado un drama asombroso con el que lloré de principio a fin. Peeta me sacó como cien fotos llorando, apuesto que me veía muy linda con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Una belleza.

Cuando nos hicieron abordar el avión, me quede impresionada. Aunque me pagaban siempre los boletos. Yo viajaba en aviones comerciales y no me molestaba. Pero esto estaba a otro nivel. Arrendaron todo un avión para el equipo y sorpresivamente, caíamos todos. Solo de milagro.

Vi a Peeta acomodarse en un asiento así que fui con él. Madge se me perdió de vista, pero confiaba en que si había subido. Todo era un enorme caos.

\- Mueve los pies – Le dije a Peeta para que me dejara pasar al asiento de la ventana.

\- Que cariñosa.

Rodé los ojos.

\- Mueve los pies, por favor, amor - susurré con una voz tan dulce que casi de da diabetes. Él rió y me dejó pasar, no sin darme una nalgada antes.

-¡Hey! Compórtate.

Peeta se quedó dormido diez minutos después de que despegáramos. Gran compañero de viaje, como se puede notar. Madge me entretuvo un rato mostrándome bocetos de vestidos, pero no entendía ni una mierda qué eran así que le dije que todos eran lindo y que ella se encargara.

Me entretuve un rato más escribiendo en la libreta de cuero que Peeta me regaló para mi graduación junto con un elegante bolígrafo.

Peeta despertó justo cuando yo estaba por quedarme dormida. Empezó a molestarme dándome besos en el cuello.

\- No hagas eso – Le dije. Iba a empezar a calentarme y, estábamos en un avión lleno de personas. Metió una mano bajo mi camiseta. Se la aparté de un golpe.

-¡Ah…! -Suspiró alejándose – El rechazo. El peor sentimiento que puede tener un hombre- Puso una mano en su pecho- Mi corazón duele.

\- También te van a doler las bolas si no te estas quieto.

No me dejó en paz. Obviamente. Así que tuve que escuchar dos horas de ingeniosas insinuaciones. Quería mantenerme seria, pero era imposible.

El aterrizaje y la llegada fueron otro caos, pero me concentre en mirar la fea gorra roja de Peeta que venía delante mío y me metí a un auto que nos dejó en el hotel.

Peeta soltó una carcajada cuando le pasaron una llave para su propia habitación, la devolvió y me empujo para entrar en la mía.

El teléfono de Peeta nos despertó la mañana siguiente. Gruñó un par de veces como respuesta y luego colgó.

\- Hay que levantarse.

Abrí un ojos y lo encontré con los suyos aun cerrados. Me sentí buena novia así que le di un beso en cada uno y él los abrió junto con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios.

Paso una mano por mi cadera y se restregó contra mí. Los dos soltamos un jadeo.

\- No tenemos tiempo- Susurré porque, alguien debía ser la del sentido común aquí.

\- Será rápido- Prometió. Metió su mano por debajo de mis bragas.

-Wow, no creo que pueda resistirme a eso- Reí.

\- Vamos, como hace dos días que no lo hacemos ¿piensas que soy de piedra?- Puso cara triste de cachorrito abandonado. No le creí nada, pero yo también tenía ganas.

De un impulso, me puse a horcajadas, justo encima de su erección.

\- Bueno- dije moviéndome – Yo siento algo duro como una piedra por aquí – Peeta cerró los ojos y gimió – Una larga piedra.

Un par de horas después, ya me habían arreglado de pies a cabeza. Aproveche de hacer pipí por última vez y me pusieron el vestido. Era lindo, en realidad. Era de color burdeo, oscuro como el vino, en la parte de arriba tenia encaje y abajo una liviana tela que se movía con el viento cuando caminaba.

Peeta salió de cuarto y se me quedó mirando, se pasó una mano por el pecho como hace cuando está emocionado por algo, y caminó hasta mí y me recorrió la espalda desnuda con sus dedos, suave.

\- Eres preciosa.

No quería reírme, pero se me salió una de todas formas -Gracias. Te ves guapo.

Estaba más que guapo, cada vez que se ponía un traje, me gustaba más y no ayudaba que el gris le quedara tan bien, siendo honesta ¿hay algo que le quede mal a Peeta? Claro que no.

Bajamos a la recepción del hotel donde ya estaban algunos compañeros y esperamos a que bajara Plutarch. Cuando estuvimos en el auto. Todos iban hablando de lo que debíamos decir y eso, pero nunca me acuerdo después así que no me esforcé por escuchar.

Al llegar, había mucho griterío. Desde hace dos cuadras que habían personas esperando y, sé que no vienen a vernos solo a nosotros, pero de todas formas eran muchos.

Peeta me ayudó a bajar porque me obligaron a ponerme unos zapatos altos, a pesar de que no se veían con la tela del vestido.

Peeta me soltó y caminé lo más digna posible. Una de las organizadoras se nos acercó y nos indicó a todos donde tenemos que ponernos.

Entre los gritos de todas las personas escuche mi nombre, pero no sabía hacia dónde mirar así que solo pasaba mi vista por todos. Estuve como diez minutos así y Peeta me abrazaba por la cintura. Hasta que nos separaron para ir a hablar con los reporteros.

La primera que me tocó fue una chica que no hablaba muy bien el idioma pero logré entenderle. Todos hacían las mismas preguntas ¿Cómo es trabajar con…?¿cómo te sentiste interpretando a…? háblanos de que quiere transmitir la película. Entonces yo sonreía y respondía como si fuera la primera vez que me lo preguntara. Cuando hablaban de mi vestido, yo, lo más disimulada que podía, le hacia una seña a Madge para que me la soplara y ella lo susurraba despacito.. ahí yo bromeaba sobre algo para que no se nota tanto que me importaba una mierda. Nadie me preguntó sobre si Peeta era mi novio directamente, aunque algunos tiraban indirectas, pero yo me hacia la loca. Solo pude volver a encontrarme con él unos 40 minutos después cuando entramos a una sala, él estaba conversado con alguien con una cosa rara en la mano, no estaba segura si era para comer pero él se lo hecho a la boca. No probaría eso. Era como algo verde caca.

Iba a acercarme pero me jalaron del brazo y me metieron conversación por mucho rato más. Hasta que finalmente nos hicieron pasar a la sala de cine. Había un escenario al que subí con ayuda de Peeta y Plutarch empezó a dar un discurso. En algún momento dijo mi nombre y yo asentí fingiendo que estaba escuchándolo. Peeta se rió a mi lado así que lo golpee en el estómago.

Fueron pasando el micrófono y cuando llegó a mí, agradecí torpemente los que vinieron y dije que disfrutaran la película. Todos rieron porque me alejé del micrófono como si se estuviera incendiando. Peeta fue encantador, obviamente. Y todos ahí se enamoraron un poco más de él.

Y nos fuimos a sentar.

-¿Se notará si me quito los zapatos?- le pregunte a Peeta a mi derecha.

Él se rió y me miró como analizándolo.

\- Hazlo, se tapa con el vestido.

¿Ven? Por eso lo amo.

Quitármelos fue hermoso.

Siempre me daba vergüenza verme en una película, era… raro, y mis caras no se veían bonitas (aunque Peeta decir que sí) pero suprimí el impulso de apartar la mirada de la pantalla cada vez que yo aparecía. Me reí de Peeta cuando se sacó una pelusa invisible del pantalón justo con el momento en que yo salía teniendo sexo con Patrick, cuando salió la nuestra yo la aparté.

\- Dime que no pongo esa cara cuando tenemos sexo – le supliqué. Él me miró como diciendo ¡sí! Y yo lo vi horrorizada.

Nunca volveré a tener sexo.

Casi se me escapa una lagrima en la escena de la pelea entre Yessie y su papá y pude ver que mucha gente se secaba os ojos.

Nosotros grabamos dos finales, uno en que Louis, el personaje de Peeta se recupera y otro en el que no. Pero ninguno de ese salió. En cambio, Yessie salía recibiendo una llamada, luego llegando corriendo al hospital, buscando su habitación. Mi caras se podía interpretar como esperanza o dolor, no se sabe. Luego, aun con la cámara en mí, me tapo el rostro con las manos y acaba la película.

\- Mierda – susurró Peeta a mi lado.

\- Lo sé- respondí.

Fue realmente intrigante ¿vivía o moría? Nunca se iba a saber.

Los aplausos comenzaron y cuando nos dimos vuelta para agradecer, todo el mundo estaba de pie ovacionándonos.

El siguiente día fue un poco lo mismo, teníamos la conferencia de prensa oficial y era la primera así que todos estuvimos listos muy temprano. Me habían puesto un vestido ajustado amarillo y una trenza que después de terminarla, le sacaron pelos por todos lados para que se viera despeinada. Hay cosas en la vida que simplemente no tiene sentido.

Nos fueron presentado de a uno y pude ir a sentarme y tomarme la Coca Cola que había estado mirando hace rato.

Vaya, sí que estas sedienta – Se burló Peeta. Le saqué la lengua con mucha madurez- No hagas eso, ya sabes lo que provocas.

Se miró el regazo. Oh. Dios. No puede hacer esto ahora. Miré al frente y casi me entierro en un ojo el pequeño micrófono que estaba sobre la mesa y todos teníamos uno. No puede ser.

-¿Esto aún está apagado, no?- Le pregunté señalándolos

Los ojos de Peeta se agrandaron – Oh. Mierda.

Eso no ayudaba, me acerqué al mío y hable para probarlo – Hola.

Mi voz sonó fuerte por todo el salón asustándome y todos se echaron a reír. Qué vergüenza.

Las preguntas comenzaron y las primera fueron para los productores y el director, era una película independiente así que ellos se merecen toda la atención. Tenía hambre. Le hice una seña a Peeta y él lo captó enseguida. Y volvió a mirarse la entrepierna. No puede ser tan pervertido. Le fruncí el ceño y el rió, pero luego me fijé que había un pequeño paquete en su bolsillo, lo saqué y ¡eran M&amp;M! Amaba tanto a Peeta en estos momentos. Los abrí lo más disimulado posible y los dos comimos mientras respondíamos preguntas.

La semana siguió con la misma tónica, hasta que, después de terminar una sesión de fotos con todo el elenco en un hermoso rio (donde aproveche de mojarme los pies, porque estaba en Venencia y no soy tonta) tuvimos un día libre. Habíamos estado hablando de donde queríamos ir, pero cuando llegó ese día, dormimos hasta las una de la tarde, pedimos servicio a la habitación y seguimos acostados.

\- Glim me envió fotos de nosotros – dijo Peeta viendo su teléfono – Dios, que vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunté.

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- ¿Qué?- Repetí.

-¿Siempre estoy mirándote como idiota? – Fruncí el ceño y él me mostro la pantalla, eran como 20 fotos y Peeta salía mirándome en todas, mientras yo estaba distraída, incluso en algunas me veía el trasero o el escote. Reí.

\- Te tengo agarrado por las bolas.

\- Cállate, fea – Él se sonrojó lo que hizo todo más gracioso.

\- Oh – dijo mirando otro mensaje – Por supuesto Thresh y Chaff también tenían que notarlo.

Me partí de la risa.

Peeta me miró y pude ver la maldad en sus ojos - ¿Qué tanto te ríes?

Me hizo cosquillas y luego, ya saben…

Para el día del cierre del festival, fue todo un jaleo otra vez. De nuevo estaba peinada y con un vestido y ¡zapatos altos! Peeta se quejaba de la corbata cada vez que podía hasta que terminó sacándose y, obviamente se veía ridículamente caliente.

Hubo una especie de coctel, e donde comí más de lo que hablé. Algunas personas me felicitaron por la película y yo, muerta de vergüenza, les agradecía. Creo que nunca podría acostumbrarme a esto. Peeta, de vez en cuando se acercaba a mí para marcar territorio, especialmente cuando hombres jóvenes se me acercaba. Me burlaría de él tanto cuando estuviéramos solos.

Como nuestra película estaba en competencia, tuvimos que quedarnos hasta el final para saber los resultados.

Yo, enserio no esperaba ganar, así que me sobresalté cuando escuché mi nombre entre un montón de palabras en italiano. Me paré, lo menos temblorosa posible y recibí un par de abrazos que ni siquiera me di cuenta de quienes eran. Llegué al escenario y me entregaron una estatuilla de un león y me puse delante del micrófono.

Tartamudeé.

\- Ummm… Gracias. Mmm… Gracias al jurado- Miré hacia donde se suponía que estaban aunque no estaba segura. Solo quería bajarme de aquí – Gracias a mis compañeros – Miré con Peeta que tenía una gran sonrisa. Tomé aire – A Plutarch por considerarme para esto y por hacer parecer que lo hago bien – Todos rieron – Solo… Gracias.

Me bajé muy rápido. Me llevaron a la parte de atrás donde me tomaron fotos y me entrevistaron por quince minutos, más o menos, cuando Madge me empujó de vuelta a la sala, Peeta estaba arriba del escenario con su premio en la mano. Estaba terminando de hablar porque todos se pararon a aplaudirlo, él asintió humildemente una vez más y se bajó.

Yo no era capaz de parar de sonreír.

* * *

Hola ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Los invito a dejar preguntas que les gustarían que los reporteros les hicieran a Peeta y a Katniss para agregarlas en el próximo capitulo.

También espero su opinión sobre que les pareció este capitulo. Grandes cosas viene en esta historia. Hablando de eso...¿Quieren un final feliz o triste?

Saludos a todos!


	25. Más Arriba

**Más Arriba**

Estaba terriblemente cansada, habíamos pasado dos semanas viajando en avión casi día por medio y, no puedo quejarme porque ¿a quién no le gustaría viajar? Pero el único turismo que habíamos hecho era salir a cenar con todo el equipo una noche.

La única razón por la que no me haya quedado en la cama durmiendo con Peeta, que estaba atractivamente desnudo, es que tenía que comprarle un regalo. Hace un par de días su mamá me llamó para hablar de lo que teníamos planeado hacer para el cumpleaños de Peeta, yo, disimulando, le dije que aún no sabíamos pero que le devolvería el llamado.

Veloz como un rayo, busqué en Wikipedia cuando era su cumpleaños y sí, me sentí la peor novia de la historia de la humanidad.

La cosa es que estábamos a 7 de diciembre y su cumpleaños era en tres días. Pasé toda una noche pensando en que regalarle hasta que recordé que una vez dijo que sabía cantar y tocar la guitarra, pero yo no vi ni una en casa, asique busqué en internet guitarras, vi una página donde decía que las Gibson son las mejores. No había forma en que envíen una en tres días, asique iré a una sucursal aquí en Francia a comprarle una. Le mandé un rápido mensaje a Madge de que iba a salir y tomé un taxi hasta el centro de la ciudad. El taxista me dejó en una esquita desde la cual no podían pasar autos, asique me bajé y caminé. Es fácil pasar inadvertido con una sudadera, despeinada y con mis feos lentes, asique no tuve que esforzarme para que no me reconocieran.

Encontré la tienda fácilmente gracias al GPS (¡bendito sea!), al entrar vi cien mil millones de guitarras diferentes y me dio un micro infarto. Una vendedora se apiadó de mí y vino a ayudarme, ella sabía quién era yo porque se sonrojó mucho, se puso toda nerviosa y casi se cae al girarse, pero no entendía nada de lo que decir asique fue a buscar a otro compañero que hablaba inglés.

El hombre era moreno y lindo, con una gran barba y tenía toda la onda de baterista en una banda indie. Peeta se vería muy bien con una barba como esa, aunque no sé si le crece rubia o más oscura, eso sería raro. Habló como media hora sin parar, pero con tanto tecnicismo que no sabía si estábamos hablando de un submarino o seguíamos con las guitarras.

-¿De qué clase le gustaría? -me preguntó. Demonios, ¿había más de una?

\- No lo sé.

\- Pues tenemos acústica, italiana, eléctrica, electroacústica, rusa…. – creo que vio mi cara de pánico porque sonrió - ¿Es para usted?

Negué con la cabeza – Es para mi novio.

\- Oh. Entiendo – lo pensó un momento y me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera – creo que una semi acústica le servirá.

Me encogí de hombros. ¿Cómo mierda sabia él cual le serviría? Ni idea. Pero yo no tenía un plan mejor así que me quedé callada.

Al final, él tenía tanto carisma europeo, que salí de ahí con una funda y unas uñetas, además, me convenció de comprar una de las más caras y, yo no soy de derrochar dinero, pero una vez a las quinientas no era tan malo. Estaba en tres colores así que escogí la que más creí que le gustaría a Peeta; una azul oscuro que terminaba en degradé. No se cómo logré llegar hasta el hotel y meterla en la enorme caja con cosas que Madge había traído, sin que nadie me viera, pero contra todo pronóstico lo hice. Debí ser ninja en otra vida.

Cuando volví a mi habitación, Peeta se estaba duchando. Me saqué las zapatillas y me eché en la cama. Era tan grande y cómoda.

Unas gotas cayendo sobre mi piel me hicieron abrir los ojos unos segundos después. Peeta estaba vestido y sonriente encima mío. Su cabello goteaba en mi cara. Dios ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan caliente?

-Hola – saludó.

Me reí y lo besé suavemente – Hola.

-¿Dónde estabas?

Me senté porque ya veía que una gota me caía en el ojo – Fui a dar una vuelta - me encogí de hombros.

\- Debiste haberme despertado – Vi una gotas cayendo por su cuello y con gran esfuerzo me resistí la tentación de secárselas con mi boca.

\- No quería molestarte.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer? - preguntó acercando su boca a mí.

\- Me aparece más otra cosa – dije pasando mía manos por su cabello, él gimió un poco pero negó con la cabeza.

\- Más tarde – me dio un corto beso y se levantó tendiéndome una mano - Vamos, antes de que Darius venga a molestar.

Hice un puchero – Quiero quedarme aquí.

\- No me hagas esto, por favor – sonreí sabiendo que estaba cediendo – Sal de la cama.

Salí de la cama pero solo para acercarme a él, tomarlo de los hombros e impactar mis labios contra los suyos mientras lo tiraba devuelta a la cama. Me puse a horcajadas sobre él para retenerlo, sabía que él podía levantarse en cualquier momento sin el menor esfuerzo, pero no lo haría. Le sonreí triunfadora y se le escapó una risita, dejó caer la cabeza sobre las sabanas derrotado, junto con un suspiro.

\- Creo que Julieta extraña a Romeo ¿no? – dijo. Me comencé a reír. Oh dios. Hace mucho tiempo que no llama a así a mi vagina y a su pene ¿Cómo es que se acuerda de eso?

No pudimos hacer mucho más que eso, porque no se me quitaba la risa, incluso me puse roja y todo, ni siquiera podía respirar. En vez de calmarme, Peeta seguía diciendo cosas raras.

Ya, esa tarde, estábamos vestidos lindos de nuevo. Mientras íbamos en el auto, Peeta no dejaba de sacarme fotos como un idiota, así que yo no dejaba de moverme para que le saliera todas borrosas.

\- Vamos, amor. Solo una – suplicaba. Le di la espalda mirando hacia la ventana solo para darme cuenta que ya habíamos llegado al teatro. Era el estreno en Paris y, estar aquí, hacía que todo fuera más elegante de alguna manera.

Un par de personas me ayudaron a bajar mientras Madge me echaba una última revisada

\- Van a pararse un rato ahí para las fotos y luego van a hablar – me dijo, aunque con el griterío casi no la oí.

Plutarch ya iba caminando así que lo seguí, asegurándome de no caer ni pisar mi vestido. Una mujer me guió para que me pusiera en un lado y me tomaron fotos sola, estuve unos cortos minutos ahí poniendo cara de foto, hasta que todos empezaron a hacerlo con más esmero que antes. Lo primero que pensé es que se me había salido una teta por el costado del vestido, pero no era eso. Era Peeta que estaba a mi izquierda sacándome malditas fotos con su teléfono.

Tuve que reírme, porque en verdad parecía muy concentrado, incluso sacaba un poco la lengua lo que lo hacía verse muy tierno.

-¿Qué haces, idiota? – le exclamé para que pudiera escucharme.

No dijo nada, solo me guiñó un ojo y me sacó una última foto para después alejarse como si nada. Rodé los ojos. Él era tan raro.

Ver la película por quinta vez ya no era tan divertida, pero sabía que no podía decir anda así que Peeta y yo nos la pasamos haciéndonos señas tontas, las mayorías de él eran sobre sexo, obviamente. Él no sabía comportarse.

\- ¿Ya te llamó mi mamá por lo de mi cumpleaños? – me preguntó de repente. No sabía si tenía que ser secreto así que asentí de todos modos -¿Y qué quieres hacer?

\- Es tu cumpleaños, tu elije.

\- Si, pero -nos señaló a ambos – ya sabes.

Él era tan tierno.

\- No hay mucho que podamos hacer, tenemos entrevistas todo el día y en la noche tomamos el vuelo a Londres y seguimos trabajando.

\- Supongo que mamá va a querer hacer un almuerzo o algo así, aunque sea unos días después.

\- Como tu prefieras – me encogí de hombros.- ¿Vamos a quedarnos en casa de tus padres o en el hotel?

\- Quiero estar lo más posible en casa, si eso está bien – me miró como preguntándome.

\- Claro.

\- Hablare con Darius para que envié a todo el equipo ahí.

\- ¿Invitaste a tu familia al estreno? – le pregunté.

\- Si, Glim no quería ir, dice que nada le queda bien, pero solo exagera.

\- El otro día me envió una foto – dije recordando la pequeña pancita que le había salido – Ella está hermosa.

\- Tu eres hermosa -susurró.

Oh, ya se puso todo cursi.

Rodé los ojos y justo en ese momento todos se pusieron aplaudir. Ah. Ya terminó la película. Nos quedamos alrededor de dos horas más conversando con distintas personas y cuando íbamos caminando al auto habían algunas otras esperándonos con carteles y esas cosas así que nos quedamos con ellos unos minutos también.

Apenas toqué mi cama, después de haberme sacado la ropa, no supe nada más del mundo,

¿Recuerdan a Cashmere? La perfecta casi novia de Finnick que creía que estarían juntos por mucho tiempo y que ella y yo seriamos amigas por siempre.

La muy zorra publicó una foto de Peeta y yo acurrucados en el sillón de su casa el día que nos juntamos con ella y Finnick. Peeta tenía una mano bajo mi camiseta. Ella le sonreía a la cámara mientras todos veíamos la televisión. Ella nos había sacado una foto y ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta. Aun no podía creerlo, peor lo estaba viendo justo frente a mis ojos, una "periodista" nos la estaba mostrando mientras estábamos en plena grabación de una entrevista.

Nos había estado lanzando indirectas desde hace un rato intentando hacerse la graciosa. Y Peeta y yo las esquivamos olímpicamente, pero nos quedamos sin palabras cuando sacó la foto. No me esperaba esto. Después empezó a hablar de lo sorprendido que estaban todos porque nuestra relación era mucho más antigua de lo que se pensaba.

Darius y Madge intervinieron por nosotros y le dijeron que era mejor dejar la entrevista hasta aquí.

Me giré para vea a Peeta y él me miraba serio. Levantó las cejas como diciendo: ya está hecho. Y yo asentó porque no había mucho que hacer ahora.

Era una mierda que tuvieran fotos así de nosotros, pero ya está hecho.

\- Vamos a tomarnos un té – me dijo Peeta.

Nos acercamos en silencio hasta la mesa de la comida y nos preparamos un té, a pesar de que el calor del estudio era abrazador.

\- Por lo menos era una foto linda - dijo Peeta para aligerar el ambiente.

\- Sales manoseándome una teta, Peeta. Qué vergüenza.

\- Si… yo creí que lo hacía más disimulado – puso cara de asombrado.

Me reí porque Peeta era el rey de los no disimulados.

\- Idiota - Él me guiñó un ojo y me sonrojé como una tonta.

Un par de horas más tarde seguíamos sentado donde mismo dando más entrevistas cuando un reportero nos dijo:

\- ¿Han tenido tiempo para hacer algo de turismo por la ciudad?

Miré a Peeta para que respondiera - Oh no, desearía poder salir, pero apenas hemos tenido tiempo para dormir.

\- Bien porque les traje algo - dijo el hombre.

Un exquisito olor inundó la habitación. No podía ser. Uno de los productores le pasó una caja de pizza y él la abrió para que la viéramos. Casi me echó a llorar, era hermosa, el queso estaba un poco dorado en la parte de arriba y se me hizo agua la boca.

\- Bueno, saquen.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, nos abalanzamos a ella y me llene la boca como una cerda. Saldría muy señorita en la grabación. Pero no importaba. Era la mejor que había probado en mi vida. Había tenido un pequeño orgasmo en mi boca.

\- No sabes cuánto te quiero en estos momentos - le dije al periodista frente a nosotros que nos miraba divertido.

\- ¿Supongo que les gustó?

\- Mm… - gemimos Peeta y yo porque tenía más la boca demasiado llena como para hablar.

Después de comernos dos pedazos cada uno sin para, pudimos tranquilizarnos y volver a trabajar.

* * *

Estábamos todo el equipo sentados en el salón de la televisión del hotel, eran las tres de la mañana y yo solo quería ir a dormir, pero se iban a anunciar los nominados a los Oscar de este año y nosotros estábamos en la pronominados.

La primera fue la película, y todos saltaron de alegre, ahí me desperté completamente. Esa era una buena señal. Todos gritaban y aplaudían cuando nos nominaban en algo. Al final, lo hacían en casi cada categoría. Plutarch casi se puso a llorar cuando salió como mejor director.

Hace unos días me habían nominado para los globos de Oro y no lo podía creer. Es decir, yo… no era tan buena. Pero me convencí totalmente cuando mi nombre apareció en mejor actriz para los Oscar. Me tapé la cara con las manos porque sentía como me enrojecía, cuando levante la vista todos venían y se acercaron a abrazarme, pude ver a Peeta al lado mío mirándome orgulloso. Este era como la única vez que se aplica eso de ser nominados ya es honor. Porque si no ganaba, y no iba a ganar porque Johana Mason estaba nominada también, de todos modos yo desde ahora iba a ser una nominada al Oscar.

Luego de calmarnos, fue su turno. Peeta Mellark resonó por todos lados y escuché a Peeta a mi lado decir -No puede ser.

Se tiró al sillón y se tapó con los cojines. No había otra cosa que hacer así que todos nos tiramos como un sándwich sobre él.

No sé de donde salieron copas de champagne, a mí no me gustaba pero era lo único que había así que no las rechacé y, hablo en plural porque tomé mucho, hasta que me emborraché un poco. Incluso Madge estaba contenta ¡hasta sonrió! Pocas veces la había visto hacer eso. Era un día milagroso. Toda la familia de Peeta llamó esa noche, incluso sus tíos y primos que aún no conocía, pero que me habían enviado saludos. Haymitch y Gale llamaron en nombre de mi familia. Mis padres eran hijos únicos así que, cuando mis últimos abuelos murieron, cuando yo era muy pequeña, me que sin más familiares. Annie me llamó gritando, como siempre, estaba emocionada porque me ayudaría a buscar un vestido, como si me fuera a casar o algo así. Finnick también llamó, y después de disculparse tontamente por lo de la foto (como si tuviera culpa de algo) me felicitó y me hizo que le diera el teléfono a Peeta. Marvel me envió un mensaje. Le respondí un gracias y eso fue todo.

* * *

El día del cumpleaños de Peeta, me desperté realmente temprano para abrir la puerta, yo había pedido la noche anterior que le hicieran un pastel de chocolate, más para mí que para él. Entré la bandeja que habían dejado ahí. Me senté con cuidado sobre Peeta para despertarlo. Le besé ambos parpados lentamente y sentí que empezaba a removerse debajo mío.

Gimió un poco y tensó todo su cuerpo para estirarlo. Pero seguía sin abrir los ojos.

\- Peeta, despierta – le susurré.

-Amor -murmuró – Quiero dormir.

\- Vamos, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

\- ¿Estás desnuda? – dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Me acerqué y lo besé -No, pero puedo estarlo si despiertas.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, dejándome ver cómo el azul resaltaba más de lo normal por los pocos manchones rojos que tenía al haber despertado recién.

\- Feliz cumpleaños.

Lo besé profundo y lento, él me tomó de la nuca y me retuvo más tiempo contra él, despacio, comenzó a mover sus caderas bajo las mías.

\- Sí que es feliz – se rió cuando nos separamos.

\- Te conseguí un pastel. Asique ya levántate para poder comerlo - dije alzándome, pero él me volvió a sentar con un tirón de su mano en mi cadera.

\- Oh, no. Sácate la ropa primero – lo miré, fingiendo estar ofendida, pero él me ignoró -Ya oíste. Sácate la ropa. Es mi cumpleaños. Debes complacerme.

Fruncí el ceño - ¿Quién dice eso? – pregunté divertida.

\- Yo lo digo – aseguró.

Me miró desafiante y no pude aguantarme la risa. Tomé el borde mi camiseta y me la saqué por la cabeza. Sus ojos inmediatamente se desviaron a mis tetas y subió una mano para acariciarlas, pasó los dedos por las puntas de mis pezones y jugó con ellos.

\- ¿Y esa tela de ahí? – dijo apuntando hacia abajo.

* * *

Hola! Espero que todos esten bien, les comparto un nuevo capitulo. me habia demorado porque, aunque lo tenia escrito, sali de vacaciones y no tenia internet. Ojala les guste. Dejenme sus reviews! Saludos.


	26. Estúpida Gorra Roja

**Estúpida Gorra Roja**

_\- ¿Y esa tela de ahí? – dijo apuntando hacia abajo. _

Rápidamente me saqué las bragas por las piernas y volví a acomodarme. Podía sentir lo duro que estaba bajo la sábana. Él se irguió para quedar sentado a mi altura y me besó lentamente, jugando con mis labios hasta que me saboreó con su lengua. Después bajó su boca por mi cuello, mi hombro, hasta llegar a mis pechos, tomó uno entre sus dientes y lo tiró haciéndome soltar un gemido. Pasé mis manos por sus hombros y sus brazos, dejando un par de besos en su cabello desordenado. Siguió lamiéndome mientras que una mano me acariciaba los muslos en círculos hasta que buscó mi clítoris. Me hizo dar un respingo, con una de mis manos lo acercaba más a mi pecho y con la otra le acaricié sus abdominales, bajando por la V que se le formaba, hasta toparme con la sabana que aún lo cubría. Eso era imperdonable. La aparté de un tirón encontrándome con su polla grande y dura. La tomé entre mis manos y lo acaricié. Peeta soltaba quejidos sobre mis pezones lo que mandaba una descarga eléctrica justo en el lugar donde sus dedos jugueteaban conmigo. Ya no podía aguantar mucho más y por lo hinchado que estaba Peeta, sabía que él tampoco.

Puse una mano en su pecho y lo empujé para que quedara acostado. Lo besé por el cuello, bajando por su pecho y su abdomen hasta llegar a su lugar feliz. Lo miré sonriendo antes de meter su polla en mi boca y comenzar a lamerla. Peeta gemía fuerte y me sostenía el cabello para tener una mejor vista de mí. Aguantó como un campeón, le di un último besito en la punta y lo tomé para alinearlo con mi entrada, me senté sobre él lentamente para maximizar el placer, y luego empecé a moverme en círculos, sintiendo a Peeta perder el control debajo de mí.

Apoyé mis manos en su pecho y lo monté rápidamente, una y otra vez sin parar, sentía mis pechos moverse conmigo hasta que Peeta las tomó y me masajeó. Casi al final, Peeta agarró mis caderas dejándome arriba y envistió contra mí a una velocidad vertiginosa. No mucho después sentí mi orgasmo explotar llevándose a Peeta conmigo. Me dejé caer sobre él para recuperar el aliento unos minutos.

Él me susurró al oído – Mi amor, tráeme de ese pastel que hablaste – junto con una nalgada.

\- Oye, cálmate un poco.

De todos modos me paré y fui a buscar el pastel entero y lo llevé a la cama con dos tenedores. Estaba deliciosa, era chocolate por todos lados.

\- No me importaría hacer un trío con este pastel – dije sin pensar. Peeta se rió a mi lado y se acomodó más cerca de mí, de pura casualidad pasó a llevar un poco de crema de chocolate de su tenedor sobre mi pezón izquierdo.

\- Oh – exclamó – Soy tan torpe.

Me reí de él. Bajó su boca y lamió el chocolate que quedó.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- Te amo – me guiñó un ojo -¿Cuánto rato crees que tenemos?

\- Como una hora, más o menos – expliqué – nos desperté más temprano para que tuviéramos tiempo de sobra – le guiñé un ojo sonriendo. No era tonta, sabía que terminaríamos haciendo el amor.

\- Me gusta como piensas, mi amor – se abalanzó para besarme pero lo detuve a tiempo.

\- Espera, déjame darte tu regalo.

\- Creí que este era mi regalo – sonrió.

Fruncí el ceño- Claro que no.

Fui a buscar la caja rectangular y la puse sobre la cama

\- Todo tuyo – dije tirándome a la cama otra vez.

Él rompió el papel como un niño en navidad mientras yo me reía. Oh demonios ¿Qué le regalaría para navidad?

\- ¿Qué? – dijo impresionado -¿Cómo…? ¡Es una Gibson!- La sacó de la caja con cuidado y la miró como si fuera hecha de oro. No me aguanté y saqué mi teléfono para sacarle fotos. Se veía tan gracioso – No puede ser – seguía diciendo. Me ignoró un buen rato y hasta que se le prendió la ampolleta y me miró – Gracias, amor.

\- Te amo – le dije, se subió a la cama conmigo y me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dijiste que teníamos?

\- Ahora como cuarenta minutos.

\- Puedo trabajar con eso – murmuró con voz ronca.

Peeta recibía un saludo de cumpleaños cada pocos minutos. Toda su familia llamó y Gale también. Su padre dijo que iba a estar esperándonos en el aeropuerto cuando llegáramos, y aunque le dijimos que llegaríamos de madrugada, él insistió.

Habíamos ido a un aburrido evento de la Asociación de Críticos de Cine, y después habíamos estado dando entrevistas todo el día. Paramos en el hotel para llevar nuestras cosas y a la 1 de la madrugada tomamos el avión hacia Londres. Apenas toqué el asiento me dormí.

Me sobresalté despertándome rápidamente por el sonido de una cámara que estaba frente a mí. Tenía mi cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Peeta.

\- Déjame – lo regañé por despertarme y sobre todo por sacarme fotos.

\- Te veías linda, aunque estabas baboseándome todo.

\- Yo no baboseo – le contesté, aunque eché de todas formas una mirada a su hombro para asegurarme de que no había nada mojado por ahí.

\- Mira, sé que soy irresistible pero, contrólate, mujer- me miró con reproche - Estamos en público.

Me mantuve sería lo más posible hasta que ambos soltamos una carcajada. Nos hicieron callar desde atrás lo que nos dio más risa. Después de aterrizar nos despedimos de todo el mundo para salir a buscar al papá de Peeta. Habían un par de fotógrafos pero los ignoramos olímpicamente.

Peeta me guió hasta donde estaba el señor Mellark, y él me dio un fuerte abrazo al verme, después de saludar a Peeta por supuesto.

-¿Cómo has estado, Katniss? – me preguntó una vez dentro del auto.

\- Todo va bastante bien, señor Mellark.

\- Me alegro ¿les darán un día libre o algo así?

\- Creo que parte del sábado y el domingo, papá – respondió Peeta – Pero aún no se bien.

\- Bueno. Ya veremos.

Nos demoramos un poco más por la carretera hasta que logramos estacionarnos en el garaje de la casa. Glim estaba esperándonos ahí, con su pequeña pancita hinchada. Corrió a abrazarnos y se le aguaron los ojos cuando Peeta le acarició e hizo como si hablara con el bebé.

\- Oye amigo – le dijo – el tío mas genial del mundo ya llegó.

Él era el único tío. Negué con la cabeza y me giré para sacar mis maletas, pero el señor Mellark ya se había encargado de eso, tan caballero como siempre. Lo seguí al interior de la casa, hasta el comedor donde la señora Mellark tenía puestas unas tasas.

\- Hola, cariño – me saludó, abrazándome. Todo el mundo era tan cariñoso aquí, que me sofocaba un poco. Pero no me quejaría.

\- Buenas noches, señora Mellark.

\- Mamá – dijo Peeta entrando - te dije que no nos esperaras despierta. Váyanse todos a dormir.

\- Oh, ven aquí – se abrazaron y su mamá le susurró algunas cosas al oído y Peeta asintió sonriendo. Nos tomamos un té rápido y subimos nuestras cosas a la habitación. Todos gritamos un buenas noches. Con la poca energía que tenía, me saqué la ropa y me metí a la cama. Ya eran las 4 de la mañana y debíamos levantarnos a las 8.

Peeta quedó en bóxer y se subió arriba mío. Si esperaba algo de acción ahora, que siguiera soñando. Me miró fijamente un rato y perfiló mis labio con su dedo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le susurré.

Él negó con la cabeza – Soy muy afortunado.

A media tarde, llegó el equipo para prepararnos para el estreno. Había logrado convencer a Glimmer para que viniera y, aunque se pasó la mitad del ida buscando una gordura inexistente en el espejo, finalmente se rindió.

Ella era totalmente hermosa. Hay personas que nunca podrían verse feas, ella es una de esas.

La mamá de Peeta parecía avergonzada de estar tan linda y el señor Mellark, estaba en traje mirando la canaleta que debía reparar cuando vuelva a casa.

Nos tardamos como una hora en llegar, porque estábamos algo apartados de la ciudad. Un señor abrió la puerta y me ayudó a bajar, Madge llegó para acomodarme el vestido e, inmediatamente me tironeo para todos lados. No vi más a la familia de Peeta por todo el recorrido en la alfombra. Recité las respuestas que me tenía aprendida de memoria, sonreí para las fotos y luego pude entrar a la sala de proyección. No hable mucho como siempre y fuimos a sentarnos. Quedamos del lado de la familia y ahí me di cuenta lo incomodo que sería en las escenas de seco. Cuadro aparecieron, Peeta y yo nos miramos , pero no nos atrevimos a echarles un vistazo a su familia. Para el final, la señora Mellark y Glim lloraban como magdalenas, el padre de Peeta aguantó como un macho rudo.

Estuvimos alrededor de dos horas más ahí, de reojo podía ver a la familia de Peeta hablando con Plutarch, todos estaban muy avergonzados por algo y Glim está roja como un tomate, le combinaba con el vestido. Alguien me tocó el trasero. Era Peeta, por supuesto, lo vi pasar por atrás mío rápidamente siguiendo a Brutus que lo llevaba a alguna parte. Me lo pagaría.

La mujer delante de mi seguía hablándome sobre algún proyecto, cuando ya no aguanté ,as de fingir estar interesada. Le dije que se comunicara con Madge y la dejé ahí. Posiblemente iba a recibir un buen regaño más tarde.

Hacía mucho frio, estaba a punto de ponerse a llover, sabía que me habían dado una chaqueta para ponérmela más tarde pero no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Lo malo que me pasaba cuando hacia frio, es que me daban ganas de ir al baño muy seguido. Y eso no era nada bueno cuando estaba con un enorme vestido, con una falda larga. Miré alrededor; Madge había desaparecido por alguna parte, Peeta estaba hablando con una mujer que llevaba una grabadora así que no lo podía interrumpir. ¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito Annie? Bien, Glimmer tenía que ayudarme. Bienvenida a la familia. Me acerqué disimuladamente a ellos.

\- Hola – Todos me voltearon a ver, y Plutarch intentó decirme algo, pero ya estaba que me hacía. – Necesito a Glimmer un momento, permiso.

La agarré de un brazo y la llevé conmigo en busca de un baño ¿Por qué no había letreritos?

\- ¿Dónde vamos? – me preguntó.

\- Al baño. Necesito que me ayudes con algo – vi una puerta que estaba sospechosamente medio escondida con plantas y cascadas así que ese debería ser el baño. Lo era. Gracias a dios. Empujé a Glimmer a uno de los baños y cerré la puerta, haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible por no mearme ahí mismo.

\- ¿Con que te ayudo? - ¿aún no lo captaba? Lo miré como diciendo que es bastante obvio. – Oh bien… eh…

\- Creo que deberíamos subir la falda primero – murmuré. Tenía un poco de vergüenza.

\- Si… – entre las dos subimos mi vestido hasta la cintura. Como pude me puse más o menos donde yo creía que estaba el inodoro, palpé mis bragas hasta que las baje por mis rodillas, Glimmer miraba hacia cualquier otro lado, espero.

\- Lo siento mucho- me disculpé – creo que deberíamos cantar, no quiero que escuches como cae mi pipí – eso sí sería humillante.

Ella se rió – Bien.

Cantamos Hakuna Matata, mientras hice pipi lo más silenciosa posible, pero parecía que el ruido que hacia al chocar con el agua del inodoro era una bomba atómica. Ya que estábamos ahí, ella también aprovechó de hacer y, lo juro, hizo pipi por más de cinco minutos sin parar. Estaba bastante impresionada, cantamos Bajo del Mar, Yo soy tu Amigo Fiel y Busca lo más vital, la del Libro de la Selva. Sin parar, una tras otras, completas, hasta que ella paró de hacer. Tenía más pipí que bebé ahí adentro.

Salimos de ahí lo más dignas posibles y todos se estaban yendo. Madge vino y nos guió hasta afuera para que nos subamos al auto. El auto estaba calientito, pero cuando tuve que salir para entrar a la casa, casi me da hipotermia, Peeta me dio su chaqueta y solo gracias a eso sobreviví. Nos despedimos de todos y fuimos a la habitación. Me saqué los zapatos y me dejé caer en la cama, estaba cansada, había pasado demasiadas horas de pie.

-¿Quieres tomar una ducha?- me preguntó Peeta mientras se desvestía.

Asentí. Me ayudó a quitarme el vestido y me tomó de la mano para llevarme hasta la ducha, reguló la temperatura y me metí bajo el agua. Era el paraíso. Peeta se metió atrás mío y me abrazó por la cintura. Nos quedamos ahí un buen rato, hasta que me empecé a quedar dormida parada, nos enjabonamos rápidamente y tras la última enjuagada, salimos.

Me sequé el cuerpo con la toalla y me metí a la cama.

\- Debes secarte el pelo – dijo Peeta poniéndose bóxer ¿Por qué hacía eso? Negué con la cabeza. No sobreviraría a eso. Rebuscó en los cajones hasta que encontró el secador y se instaló atrás mío para hacerlo. Lo quería tanto. Creo que me quedé dormida así porque ya no recuerdo más.

Una cosquilla en mi cuello me despertó. Quise mover mi mano para sacar lo que me molestaba, pero no podía. Abrí los ojos y vi el cabello de Peeta en mi cuello mientras él iba bajando con sus besos. Tenía mis manos entrelazadas con las suyas a cada lado de mi cabeza. Iba a preguntarle a este hombre qué demonio creía que estaba haciendo, pero antes un gemido escapó de mis labios cuando me mordió un pezón él levantó la vista y me sonrió desde su posición.

\- Buenos días, amor.

Bajó de nuevo y siguió con lo suyo. En lo mío. Dejó besos por el valle entre mis pechos, mi estómago, se entretuvo un rato en mi ombligo y luego llegó a la parte buena. Se quedó ahí mirándome, con su aliento sobre mi humedad.

\- Peeta…

\- Shh… Silencio – Susurró.

Por fin unió sus labios con mi clítoris dándole un pequeño besito. Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio intentando que no se me escapara un gemido. Lo tomó entre sus labios y lo succionó, pasó su lengua por toda mi abertura recogiendo todo lo que había ahí. Me acarició con su lengua arriba y abajo lentamente y metió de golpe uno de sus dedos en mi vagina, no me aguanté y solté un gran gemido. Él se detuvo y me miró con reproche.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – le dije. No podía hacerme eso e intentar callarme porque su familia estaba a unos metros. Dormida, espero. De preferencia inconsciente y sorda.

Peeta se reubicó entre mis piernas y comenzó a besarme la parte inferior del muslo izquierdo mientras que con sus manos me levantaba de las caderas para acariciarme el trasero.

-¡Niños levántense! – gritó la señora Mellark. Y todo se fue a la mierda.

Golpeó la puerta con fuerza. Que no la abra, por favor.

\- Ya vamos, mujer – gritó Peeta sobre mi vagina.

Me tapé la cara con las manos.

\- Apúrense – volvió a gritar su mamá.

\- Lo siento, mi amor – dijo Peeta dejando un besito en mi ombligo.

\- No, Peeta, espera.

Si me dejaba a medias nunca lo perdonaría.

\- Hay que levantarse – dijo sentándose en la cama. Aún estaba acariciándome las piernas y eso no ayudaba en nada.

\- Te odio – dije. Él sonrió rápidamente y se bajó de la cama.

La familia de Peeta empezó a llegar mucho antes de lo que esperaba con la excusa de venir a preparar la comida, primero fueron unos tíos con sus primos mayores, todos eran muy amables. Cuando éramos veinticinco personas empecé a preocuparme. O me siento cómoda con las multitudes y esto se estaba saliendo de control. La señora Mellark me empujaba cada vez que quiera volver con ella hablar con alguien. La abuela May, la mujer más tierna que puede existir sobre la tierra, me dio un sermón de cuarenta minutos sobre cómo debía preparar un buen pescado frito. Terminó diciendo: Peeta va a querer casarse en cuanto lo pruebe. Casi me da un ataque. Escuché cuatro veces más la palabra matrimonio o algo sobre eso durante la tarde y mientras comíamos. Cada vez que miraba a Peeta para que dijera algo, se hacia el loco y le metía conversación a quien estuviese por ahí.

El almuerzo duró fácilmente unas tres horas, comí bastante. Demasiado a decir verdad. Probablemente subí un par de kilos solo con oler el aceite friendo las papas y el pescado.

A media tarde, Madge me envío algunos correos de trabajo, estaba a punto de revisarlos solo para que nadie me hablara por un par de segundos cuando Glim me tomó del brazo y me empujó hacia el frio patio.

\- Sálvame – dijo cuando llegamos a sentarnos en unas hamacas – todos quieren tocarme el estómago.

Suspiré.

\- Bien. Soy el juguete nuevo así que todos me hablan – Ella asintió.

\- Ya sabes, Peeta ha estado presumiendo de ti por un largo tiempo.

Rodé los ojos, por supuesto que sí. Rasé la vista por todo el patio. La mayoría tenia in té en las manos y estaba bien abrigada pero no nadie se quejaba ni se le ocurría entrara la casa, pese al horrible frio que hacía. Los mayores estaban sentados conversando y riendo, los primos de Peeta estaban llenando un balde con agua en la esquina, mientras él, otra vez con la fea gorra roja, estaba con algunos otros intentando encender una especie de fogata construida con ladrillos.

\- Nunca van a lograrlo – dijo Glim.

-¿Por qué no?

\- Ha estado cayendo niebla húmeda todo el día, la madera está mojada.

Me reí, supongo que no pensaron en eso, aunque tenía una buena vista del trasero de Peeta, así que no me quejaría.

Glimmer se paró de mi lado y tomó mi celular de mi regazo avanzando rápidamente hacia la casa .

-¿Qué haces? – apenas pude terminar de hablar cuando un balde de agua cayó sobre mi desde atrás. Se me escapó un grito ahogado pues apenas podía respirar por el frio que hacía. En un momento de lucidez, me di la vuelta y vi a los primos de Peeta, que no podía recordar sus nombres, riéndose con el balde de plástico que los vi llenar recién.

-¿Qué les pasa?- logre articular. Juro que ahora entendía a Rose en el Titanic. Estaba congelándome. Todos se reían y los que no, me miraban divertido. Lo peor de todo: nadie se veía sorprendido.

-Le dije que no lo hicieran! – exclamó Peeta caminando hacia mí.

-¡Bienvenida a la familia!- exclamó uno.

\- Así es la tradición- señaló el otro (creo que se llamaba Abraham) y salió corriendo a esconderse. Mal nacidos.

Apenas sentía mis piernas pero me las arreglé para levantarme e ir tras ellos.

-¡Vengan aquí, malditos! – El señor Mellark atrapo al alto cuando pasó a su lado y lo abrace apretado para que se mojara también.

\- Suéltame, Katniss.

\- Me vengaré, lo prometo.

Me separé de él y lo golpee con mi cabello cuando me di la vuelta. Fue como un látigo.

-¿Dónde está el otro?- La abuela May me apuntó donde estaba, escondiendo tras Peeta, el muy cobarde. Peeta trataba de zafarse pero con tanta risa no podía -¡Ven aquí!

De alguna manera pasó por entre todos y se fue dentro de la casa. No quería ensuciar el piso asique lo dejé escapar. Cuando me giré, todo el mundo estaba mirándome y algunos con sus celulares en alto. Ahí tuve tiempo de reírme. Porque igual era un poco gracioso.

\- Ven, cariño – me susurró la señora Mellark tomándome del brazo – Quítate las zapatillas.

Estaba tiritando, asique no podía desatarme los cordones. Peeta vino y se arrodillo frente a mí para quitarlos.

-¡Cásense! – gritó alguien. Peeta se rió. Yo ni siquiera levanté la cabeza. Evita el contacto visual, Katniss.

\- Ya está – dijo Peeta.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia adentro. Sus primos se burlaron por su puesto.

-Muero de frio – medio tartamudee subiendo la escalera.

\- Lo siento mucho, les dije que no lo hicieran

-¿Así que es la tradición? – entré a la habitación y me quité la ropa con dificultad. Peeta, servicialmente me ayudó, por supuesto. Es tan considerado.

\- Bueno, solo lo hacemos con los hombres, pero supongo que se sintieron en confianza.

\- Me alegro – dije sarcástica, fui al baño y me metí en la ducha prendiendo el agua en lo más caliente que se podía. Fue el paraíso. Deje caer un buen rato el chorro de agua en mi rostro cuando recordé que Peeta seguía aquí. Abrí los ojos para verlo y él estaba apoyado en el lavado mirándome el cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces, pervertido?

Se sobresaltó un poco y me miró con esa sonrisa pícara que tiene:- Solo aprecio la vista.

\- Vete, tu familia va a pensar que estamos teniendo sexo o algo así.

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Van a molestar de todas maneras – Negué con la cabeza, esta familia estaba loca. Me quedé un rato más bajo la atenta mirada de Peeta hasta que recuperé el calor. Peeta tenía lista la toalla para mí, asique me sequé rápidamente.

-Dame ropa – le dije. Me senté en la cama secándome el pelo mientras él dejaba un suéter y unos pantalones junto a calcetines - ¿Y la ropa interior? - Se encogió de hombros, pero pude ver el brillo en sus ojos – Tráeme – le lancé un manotazo.

Él, obviamente trajo todo lo más pequeño que había, pero estaba empezando a congelarme de nuevo así que solo me puse la ropa que tenía.

Obligaron a Peeta a abrir los regalos que le habían traído delante de todos como si fuera un cumpleaños de niños. Recibió cosas sencillas; un libro, ropa, su padre le dio un reloj y así. Él parecía maravillado con cada cosa. Yo era la encargada de sacarle fotos. La abuela May vino a sentarse junto a mi hace un rato y sonreía a cada rato.

-¿Cómo es que aún tiene esa gorra? – comentó. La mira sorprendida y encantada al mismo tiempo ¡por fin alguien me apoyaba! Quizás iba a lograr que la bote a la basura de una vez por todas.

\- Lo sé ¿hace cuánto que la tiene?

\- ¿No te lo ha dicho?- me preguntó, negué con la cabeza, realmente nunca le he preguntado por la gorra, yo solo la odio en silencio en mi mente. Un profundo odio – Era de mi esposo, el abuelo de Peeta.

Ay, no.

\- Él enfermó de alzhéimer – continuó – era muy joven. Peeta solo tenía 10 años cuando lo reconocía, duró un par de años más pero…- ella negó con la cabeza – la última vez, él le dio la gorra a Peeta para que dejara de llorar, lo llamó por su nombre y eso nos dio un poco de esperanza a todos. Pero nos dejó un par de días después.

Me miró como esperando que reaccionara, pero yo no sabía que decir y, honestamente estaba a punto de echarme a llorar. Sin mencionar el profundo sentimiento de culpa por todas las maldiciones que le tire a esa gorra. Iba a irme al infierno.

\- Lo siento mucho - susurré.

La abuela May sonrió – Él está esperando por mí.

Una carcajada resonó por el lugar haciéndonos dirigir la vista a un muy sonriente Peeta que posaba con una camiseta que decía "Yo amo a Katniss Everdeen"

* * *

Hola! Espero que estén bien. Gracias por tomare el tiempo de leer mi historia. Dejen sus reviews por favor!


End file.
